


A Touch of Pink in a sea of Blues & Green

by rachelarcher, SouthernStars_Archer



Series: Colors [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Crack, Dad Harry, F/M, Freeform, Happily Ever After, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are Saps, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Medical stuff, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Multi, OR IS IT, One Direction Reunion, One Direction Tours, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), bigamy is a whole thing, dad louis, dad niall, kind of, love is love, major character death isn't one of the boys, strange pregnancies, this is a family show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernStars_Archer/pseuds/SouthernStars_Archer
Summary: Just as Fern thought, they sold out every venue they selected for the Reunion tour. They even spent a week in each location - so what would have been a 6 month quick tour turned into a year on the road, in the air, and seeing more of the world than anyone ever imagined.The whole time they were on the road, they wrote - solo and group and duet songs. By the time they wrapped their Reunion Tour the boys of One Direction had put out a seventh CD, a greatest hits CD, and an 8th CD called the Concert Ride - which featured Georgia Rose’s opening tracks and countless other songs that One Direction usually only performed in concert or never performed on stage.
Relationships: Briana Jungwirth/Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Liam Payne/Maya, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Julia Michaels, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879576
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. ...fine line...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgehog4490](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog4490/gifts), [Piper Winslow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Piper+Winslow).



> All mistakes are mine, sorry? Songs should be outright named in the story itself - but if you need clarity about a lyric just ask me, (:

**_\-- February_ **

Just as Fern thought, they sold out every venue they selected for the Reunion tour. They even spent a week in each location - so what would have been a 6 month quick tour turned into a year on the road, in the air, and seeing more of the world than anyone ever imagined. The whole time they were on the road, they wrote - solo and group and duet songs. By the time they wrapped their Reunion Tour the boys of One Direction had put out a seventh CD, a greatest hits CD, and an 8th CD called the Concert Ride - which featured Georgia Rose’s opening tracks and countless other songs that One Direction usually only performed in concert or never performed on stage. 

Fern couldn’t believe the amount of fun the tour had been. Or that she’d risen to stardom alongside the others, or that Georgia Rose was a sought after Country Ensemble and Pop Group. To be quite honest it was a crazy year full of ups and downs that ironically came to a close at the 2023 Brit Awards. Fern’s hair was no longer blue, for about two months she’d been slowly transitioning it back to blonde. Now that it was a cute warm platinum, she felt good in her own skin. To be completely honest the roller coaster had been crazy. 

She had a surprise for Haz and Lou, but wasn’t sure exactly how to tell them, so she was putting it off until after the Awards tonight. Her dress for the night was tea length with spaghetti straps, it was white down the back, with a black front. She paired it with easy heels. They were taking Freddie and Noah to the award show tonight, and as always the boys were dressed in over tones of both their famous fathers. They were wearing black skinny jeans with vans, but paired with Gucci button ups that were racy and colorful, and wearing blue and green swirled suit jackets. 

She’d yet to walk a red carpet, but she grasped the concept. Lots of stopping and smiling. The men of One Direction had arrived first, so they were about four yards ahead of them. Noah stepped out as the limo door opened, then out stepped Fern, and then Freddie. She stood on her mark and waited, patiently for Ashe to arrive, she rode with Julia Michaels. The pair hugged Fern as Kacey arrived a beat later - Freddie and Noah led the women, with their hands intertwined - Noah had turned twelve, and Freddie had turned six. 

When Fern wasn’t stressing about this whole red carpet and awards show business she’d been stressing alongside Gemma, Lottie, Bree, and Eleanor on the upcoming wedding - Harry and Louis were making it official on April 28th and while she couldn’t have been prouder, she’d somehow been talked into presiding over the wedding as their pastor, so she’d recently became an ordained (as ordained as one can be online) minister. The press had never really recovered from their ‘coming out’ tweet. She doubted they would, but she took most of the backhanded compliments in stride. 

The press at large painted her as the surrogate, and claimed that both Harry and Louis would eventually get tired of her, since they were really in love with one another, and she was just around to make babies for them, back then the whole world had expected her to pop out a baby and soon. She hoped a lot of people lost money on that bet. 

One Direction were still taking pictures ahead of them, as the group behind them arrived - Cheryl, Maya, and Gigi. They stood together and smiled for the pictures, with Bear and Cami - Maya who was glowing with her engagement ring on full display between Cheryl and Gigi. Somehow they all caught up with each other, with flash bulbs and people crying out. Fern ended up between Louis and Harry, with Noah and Freddie smashed together. Liam ended up with his arms around Maya, but Cheryl and Bear to his left. Niall pulled Julia into his arms, Zayn held tight to Gigi and Cami. Ashe stood between Louis and Niall, while Kacey took a spot between Harry and Maya. 

They took up two tables when they finally made it inside. They were sharing their table with Ashe, her boyfriend, and Kacey. The table beside them housed Liam, Maya, Bear, Cheryl, Niall, Julia, Gigi, Zayn, and Cami. For once Fern just asked for a glass of water, Louis watched her like a hawk, “You always drink when you're nervous.” He muttered over Freddie’s head.

Harry had also noticed that she was drinking water, “Babe? You good?” Freddie had a cup of what looked like fruit punch and Noah had mountain dew. 

She waved them off, “I want to remember tonight, if I start drinking I won’t stop.” 

Kacey wiggled her eyebrows at her, “Is that so?”

“You know she’s got a point.” Ashe giggled. 

“And I would like to perform our song tonight without anyone seeing me puke.” She added - it was a huge honor, they were singing their latest single as Georgia Rose, and although it wasn’t the last time they’d be singing it together, it was the last time it would be as the opener for One Direction, as soon as they wrapped their song they would be announcing the Winner of the Best Group (surprise surprise it was 1D). 

As far as Fern knew the two groups (Georgia Rose and One Direction) had won (although the world at large didn’t know  _ that _ ) a couple things - the boys were taking home Best Group, Song of the Year, and Music Video of the year. Georgia Rose was being awarded the Best New Artist (and the only reason they were even nominated was because they were put together by Europeans). She loved the idea of Awards for their music, she and the girls had worked hard to make their sounds compliment the boys they were opening for, but also to stay true to themselves.

She smiled as Lizzo approached, they’d met somewhere along the last year and had quite the amazing twitter story - bouncing back and forth talking about the ‘Direction’ they both liked. Lizzo kissed Harry and Louis’ then hugged Fern, before planting obnoxious kisses on Freddie and Noah, then she was gone. Ashe was reaching across to touch her hand, “Fern? Our mark is in about eleven minutes ok?” 

“Ok.” She winked at Ashe, “I’ve got to go boys, keep and eye on these two.” She got a kiss from both Harry and Louis for good luck, before trailing Jules, Ashe, and Kacey backstage. It took balls to do what they were about to do - especially when they were essentially doing a medley of songs they’d released as solos. What the world didn’t know, or couldn’t know yet - was that Niall had proposed to Jules, Ashe and her man were thinking about forever, and Kacey had recently been left by her husband (they were talking about working things out).

They quickly changed into black dresses - each with an accent that suited them. Julia wore doc martens as her shoes, Fern had blue roses braided into her hair, Kacey was wearing a jacket with tassles, and a cowboy hat, while Ashe was wearing an oversized jean jacket with hers, and converse. The lights dimmed as the girls took the stage, holding hands and sharing the mic stand. Bundled together the chords of What A Time started -

Julia started them off,  _ “I feel a little nauseous and my hands are shaking, I guess that means you're close by, My throat is getting dry and my heart is racing, I haven't been by your side, In a minute, but I think about it sometimes, Even though I know it's not so distant, Oh, no, I still wanna reminisce it-”  _ There was a slight chord change for Fern to sing the pre-chorus they had decided on, “ _ Mm, nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now; Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now-”  _ Before Ashe took her part of the song _ , “So I never really knew you, God I really tried to, Blindsided, addicted, Felt we could really do this, But really I was foolish, Hindsight it's, Obvious, Talking with my lawyer she said, "Where'd you find this guy?", I said, "Young people fall in love", "With the wrong people sometimes",” _

Fern came in a bit stronger with the actual chorus, “ _ We'll leave each other cold as ice _

_ And high and dry, the desert wind, Is blowin', is blowin', Remember what you said to me?, We were drunk in love in Tennessee, And I hold it, we both know it-”  _ Kacey smiled as she took her verse, “ _ You can have your space, cowboy, I ain't gonna fence you in, Go on ride away, in your Silverado, Guess I'll see you 'round again, I know my place, and it ain't with you, Well, sunsets fade, and love does too, Yeah, we had our day in the sun, When a horse wants to run, there ain't no sense in closing the gate, You can have your space, cowboy-” _

Fern and Julia smiled as they sing the pre chorus again, “ _ Mm, nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now; Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now-”,  _ Julia came back in with  _ “I think of the night in the park, it was getting dark, And we stayed up for hours, What a time, what a time, what a time, You clinged to my body like you wanted it forever, What a time, what a time, what a time, For you and I, What a time, what a time, For you and I-” _

Fern’s final verse echoed over them all,  _ “Well, there's broken silence, By thunder crashing in the dark, And this broken record, Spin endless circles in the bar, This world can hurt you, It cuts you deep and leaves a scar, Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart-”  _ They all blended together for the end,  _ “Nothing breaks like a heart, Nothing breaks like a heart, Nothing breaks like a heart, Some mistakes get made, That's alright, that's okay, In the end it's better for me, That's the moral of the story babe-” _

The crowd were on their feet, clapping, and somewhere in the crowd she heard a loud “Oi! Oi!” Which made her grin and bow her head.

“I think we are supposed to walk-” Jules giggled, as the girls tangled together to walk to Stage 2, bending and touching fans as they went. “Ah, here we go.”

“Wow.” Kacey teased as they made it to their mark. “We are bigger in Britain than back home!” She smiled as they all sort of laughed, “I think that might have to do with our famous friends, though.”

Fern laughed, “Without further ado, let’s announce the nominees for Best Group!” She opened the envelope a little shakily, “First no surprise here One Direction!”

“Little Mix!” Was the second nomination, which Ashe carefully called out.

“Georgie Rose!” Jules giggled as they had no idea they’d been included.

“Catfish and the Bottleman!” Kacey called the fifth nominee.

“And Dirty Honey!” Jules cried out.

There was a drumroll, before the camera hit back on them and the camera man gave them a thumbs up, “And the winner is-” Fern opened the envelope, again, her hands shaking, the four let out a laugh, “ONE DIRECTION!” The boys were screaming as they stood, Noah was on Louis’ back, Freddie in Harry’s arms, Cami was on Zayn’s shoulders, and Bear was hanging off Liam as they rushed up the steps.

“Thank you babe!” Harry dipped to kiss Fern, as Louis did the pair bumping heads, but laughing, Niall kissed Jules, and there were hugs all around, “About 18 months ago, we were in London.” Harry said as he took the mic, “Louis and I joked with Blue that we thought Liam would be dining alone at our first ever ‘Reunion meeting’.”

Louis took the mic from him, “But the thing is… we had a lucky charm who kept us on track, and managed a tour while learning how to be a singer songwriter.” He flicked his gaze back at Fern. “The last year we’ve learned so much-”

Niall grabbed the mic, “About each other and the world, and it feels like we really are on the same page, we aren’t ready to stop!” He teased, and handed it over to Zayn.

“Thank you for our fans, you always knew we would find our way back to one another, you were right. We are everything we are because of you-” 

Liam took the mic next, “Thank you so much to our families, to the record labels who were kind enough to share us, thank you to an amazing band - Mitch, Sara, and crew - thank you to a woman who is Relentless for the right reasons! Thank you God, thank you fans! Thank you everyone who ever doubted us, because at the end of the day you made us want to be better!” 

They got the signal to wrap it up, so Louis jerked forward and shouted, “Thank you to those who couldn’t be with us today!” 

One Direction performed a medley of their hits, sprinkling in some of their solo hits (it was a twenty minute performance) after the halftime mark of the show - and were immediately gifted Best Video of the Year award for a new song called Finally, in which the whole group sang about their happily ever after and what family truly meant to them - it was recorded at a barbeque in Holmes Chapel, a lunch in Doncaster, a birthday celebration in Bradford, a park in Wolverhampton, and at a pub in Mullingar, Ireland. 

As the boys piled up awards, they also joked and took pictures. On stage Johnny Depp stood with a smile, “It is my honor to announce the Best New Group-” he listed off the nominations. Kacey and Ashe were clinging to each other, while Fern had her fingers crossed, and Jules looked ready to puke. “The winner is-” He opened the envelope and smiled, “No surprise here, even if they are only temporary - Georgia Rose!” The girls screamed.

Fern kissed Louis and Harry, and smiled as they both clapped her away, she held hands with Jules as they climbed the stage, Kacey and Ashe just behind them also holding hands. “Wow.” Fern breathed, and smiled, “I never thought I’d be here.” She laughed, “These three are amazing and I can’t believe how incredibly lucky I am.” She went to move but Kacey shook her head, “Alright, guess I’m doing the whole - thank you to Columbia Records for taking a chance on us, thank you to the Labels who agreed to share us for a year, thank you to the Gods, thank you to the lads of One Direction.”

Jules tilted forward and whispered, “Do it.”

Fern laughed, “And a special thank you to the two men I love the most in the world, because as happy as this award makes me-” She smiled, “There is something even better than fame and fortune, boys were adding a third Styles-Tomlinson, or sixth depending on how you count it?” Ashe, Jules and Kacey were all cheering and hugging her tight.

Fern laughed as both Harry and Louis were darting up to the stage, “One moment-” Louis said to the mic, which made half the crowd laugh and the other half raise their glasses. “You're pregnant?” She nodded, and both Harry and Louis cheered, scooping her up between them, Harry bodily lifting both Louis and Fern off the ground. 

“Were dads!” Harry cheered.

Kacey rolled her eyes, “You are both already dads…”

“But-” Louis laughed as he kissed Harry’s lips, then Fern’s. “But this time we can tell everyone, oh, I guess you just did?” Harry giggled, and Louis beamed, and Fern just rolled her eyes.

Jules took the mic then, “Thank you Blue for bringing our boys back together, right ladies?” The crowd laughed hard, as they all were ushered off, and finally they made it back to the tables. Congratulations were passed around, and Cheryl high fived her. They made an odd sort of family, but she wouldn’t change them for the world. Harry and Louis kept hands on her all night after that, constantly kissing her cheeks or blowing raspberries against her neck, making her laugh. 

James Corden made his way over at some point and hugged them all declaring that Fern was in fact his  _ favorite _ Styles-Tomlinson.

-/-

The Styles-Tomlinson family resided formally in Doncaster. Louis had had the house, already, and it was one that Harry had ironically helped him pick out (even if Louis had lived there with Eleanor). Noah’s room was decked out in yellows and flowers, which Harry thought was ironic, since that was something he would have been into (and still was if he were being honest). Freddie’s room was a wild chaotic splay of monster trucks and super heroes. Eleanor had a nice apartment in Manchester these days, and Bree had a small house maintained by Fern in Manchester as well. 

Lottie, Daisy, Phoebe, Ernest and Doris were over often, as was Dan and Mark - it was a Friday in the end of February, nearly March, and for once everyone was home. With the tour over, all the men of One Direction had individual label requirements to fill. Anne and Gemma were over as well. Fern might have announced she was pregnant on live television, but she had her own way of showing everyone back at the main house. 

There were exactly three things they were hoping for in April - one the wedding to go off without a hitch, two their petition for adoption of a baby girl who would be about three months old to go through, and three (fingers crossed) they would close on a house in Los Angeles. The last one was a bit of a funny thing - Zayn, Liam, and Niall all had bought houses on the same strip in LA the year before, selling their old ones. The fourth house in the cul de sac had been for sale for over a year. Harry and Louis had put a bid on it together, and they were just waiting on the final bits to go through. 

Today was a party, because Fern had had her first ultrasound, and a strange sort of show and tell planned. As they all made it to the back yard - Cliff, Bruce, and Klepto were happily running around, they’d bought a kitten they promptly named Golden a couple months back.

Oli, Stan, El, and Bree were also joining them today. Everything was soft and the rain at least had let up. She was the last one to join the party, and in her hands were two boxes. “Babe!” Harry called, and pulled her into his arms as soon as he saw her, Louis had been up with her most of the morning thanks to morning sickness, so Harry had taken charge of the kids - making sure Noah and Freddie were all settled in, they’d decided even before they knew Fern was pregnant to enroll Freddie and Noah into regular school for the year. Fern was taking time off, she’d still be songwriting, and helping the men with any issues they had bandwise, but with (fingers crossed) the baby they were hoping to adopt she’d need to be home more than on the road. 

There was however the promised two-week rule. 

Louis yawned as he sat down on Harry’s other leg, Harry happily perched in a lawn chair - there were kids and teenagers everywhere. Fern smiled softly as she checked the small boxes in her hands before giving the blue one to Louis and the green one to Harry. The thing about their relationship was it was anything but conventional. There were long periods when Louis and Harry was on the road, and they did two-week visits, there were times when she was only with Harry because he was off and Louis was doing promos, there were times when she was only with Louis, and there were times when she was by herself (which was unfortunately the larger portion of time). 

The Music Industry was a machine, and while she was gaining traction, the One Direction guys were flying down the tracks already.

Harry was growing his hair back out, and Louis was too, although his hair was less rambunctious than Harry’s. Fern had cut her’s to her shoulders, and with it now blonde she looked at least normal, well put together, with new tattoos that lined up with theirs, her’s covered her arms on both sides, random little things, but the most significant tattoo on her body (in her opinion) was the set on her wrist, when pushed together they read  _ Styles Tomlinson _ . “Are we to open these?” Louis asked, as everyone around them seemed to corral closer. 

“Is this about the baby?” Harry drew, curious.

“It is.” She agreed, and then smiled, “Because we are nothing if not an extremely rare trouple.” She teased, and that in itself was enough to make them pause. She watched eagerly as they unwrapped the boxes. It was simple, Louis took in the ultrasound picture with the date - that lined up to a time it was just him and her, however there was a second blip on the ultrasound, which made him look up. Meanwhile, Harry was looking at about the same thing, but with a  _ different _ date to a time that it was just her and Harry.

“I’m confused.” Louis breathed, as he looked over them both.

Fern laughed, “It’s called superfetation.” Dan let out a noise behind them, and peered over both their shoulders to look at the ultrasound pictures, “Basically I got pregnant nine weeks ago with you, Harry, and my body forgot to do something important to prevent any more eggs from being dropped. Or maybe this was the universe's way of fucking with us? Who knows, I got pregnant a  _ second  _ time three weeks later, with you, Louis.” 

Mark seemed to choke as he realized the implications, his eyes wide. He and Dan shared a look before Dan cleared his throat, “Normally, a pregnant woman's ovaries temporarily stop releasing eggs, once she’s already conceived.” He breathed out, and looked down at Fern, “You're body skipped that step, are you at risk for getting pregnant again?” He wondered curiously.

“No, my body caught up apparently, and my cervix has it’s regular mucus plug in place.” 

“Wait.” Anne cleared her throat, “You're pregnant, and one baby is Harry’s and one baby is Louis?”

“Well, that’s the tricky part.” Fern admitted, “Twins are pretty common for Louis, and I’m at a high risk as if I were carrying multiples, so I won’t be able to do much traveling.” She said seriously, looking at them both, “I actually have to see a specialist pretty regularly.” She said, sadly, “Which is why we need to either stay in London or move to the States.”

Harry and Louis were both looking at her like she was something special, “We can move whenever. Wherever.” Harry promised her, “Where would be good, do you have a doctor already?”

Louis on the other hand, “We need a midwife, someone to stay with you while we are away-”

Fern laughed, her whole body following the motion, “Guys, loves, sweethearts, it’s ok. We can sort this out later, it’s a good day, and we are going to do everything possible to keep everyone inside me alive.” She said with a smile, it met her eyes, and she seemed to glow even more in that moment.

-/-

Harry nor Louis liked that they were booked at a radio station in London the following day, so when they left both were relieved to find that Noah and Freddie had already crawled in bed with Fern, and the three were fast asleep, with the dogs and Golden curled up with them. As they climbed into the SUV that Fern normally used when they were in Doncaster, they blinked. It was only two in the morning. After everyone had left or gone to bed the night before they stayed up late talking to Fern, talking about the wedding and working out if they should continue their plans for adoption.

“Grimmy?” Louis asked after a moment.

“It’s Radio 1 so I assume so.” Harry breathed.

Louis yawned, and peered over at Harry, they were meeting Mike and Stan in London, “She’s something special, I didn’t think it was possible, the pregnant twice at once thing, in all mums years being a midwife she only saw it once.” Louis admitted.

Harry blinked, and then smiled, “Jay’d love her.”

“She and mum would be in trouble all the time.” Louis laughed a little, “It’s a lot to think about, and she’s handling it well, I think. Our household was going to get bigger anyways.”

“I just… the adoption seems like, somehow scary, now?” Harry hummed.

Louis sighed, and looked at him, “I think you're scared that the baby will somehow stress Fern out, I don’t think we have anything to worry about, she’s good at telling us when something becomes too much for her.” Louis reasoned.

_ And  _ that was one hundred percent true, about eight shows into the tour the previous year, Fern had loudly told them all that she couldn’t do early morning shows (like three in the morning talk shows on the radio), television times, interviews, pap walks, rehearsals, and live shows. She couldn’t work eighteen hour days, it wasn’t fair to her, or Noah, or Freddie, or their fans. She was exhausted by showtime and miserable for the maybe four hours of uninterrupted sleep she would get on the bus. So One Direction and Georgia Rose stopped doing promotional things on the day of concerts, they stopped playing two venues in one night, and started to really buckle down on time management. 

It had helped the band overall and Zayn miraculously had been the one to openly praise her for it, stating “ _ Fern knowns our limits better than we do, everyone else in this ensemble is used to go, go, go but Fern’s an average person and she wants to take care of herself and us, so when it got to be too much for her, she realized it had too also be too much for us _ .”

Harry smiled over at Louis, “I love you, and I love Fern. I know I’m not really Noah’s dad, but in the last year I think I’ve taken that role seriously, right? It’s just… it's a lot you know, navigating parenthood on the road, which you handle so much better than me, and managing like a career and family.”

Louis hummed, “I only handled it well because Fern brought Bree along for the ride. If we would have had to leave Freddie behind I don’t think I would have been all that happy. My solo tour that I did? I didn’t have Freddie on it and it was the worst.” Louis admitted, “I also didn’t have you or Fern, so that could have been contributing factors to why it sucked emotionally. You’ve been doing great, with Noah, with me, with Freddie, Haz you are literally the most loving human being on the planet.”

Harry blushed, and gave a dimpled smile, “You think so?”

“Babe I know so. You, me and Fern, we’ve got this.” Louis assured him, “And you know what else?”

“Hm?” Harry asked.

Louis glanced at him before pulling onto the next road, and merging into traffic headed for London. “I love you. Fern loves you. Our sons love you.” He squeezed Harry’s hand, “And her parents are going to come and stay with her until delivery, so…” 

They had decided the night before to move Fern, the dogs, the cat, Freddie, and Noah to Harry’s sprawling flat in London. It had a few guest rooms, so Bree would be welcome to stay, so she could be close to Freddie, and with Fern’s parents joining them there would still be room. Fern was working on moving all the school information from Doncaster to London that morning, the boys were going to be enrolled in a private school, which made both Harry and Louis snort, but it was what Bree and ultimately Fern had agreed to. It would keep them safe and protected. Oli was making the move as well, as a personal assistant to Fern (poor lad was helping her pack everything up over the next week that had to go). 

The two lapsed into silence for a few moments before Louis spoke again, “I’m scared too, you know.”

Harry looked over at the slightly older man, “Lou, you're the best man I know.”

Louis laughed, “I’ve been a shit before.”

“But you're not now, not with me and Fern with you.” Harry admitted, and realized, “Oh.”

“Yeah, individually all of us have sort of made mistakes in the past, Haz, but the three of us together? That’s when we are the strongest, when we are our best. So what if we ended up with three babies basically within a year of each other?” He ventured, “It’s not like it’s going to be the end of the world, we all three wanted a houseful of kids,  _ and _ she was excited about having our children and adopting.” Louis continued, “We are making our dreams come true, you know?” He added quickly, “And she knows how important we are to her and she is to us.”

Harry nodded, the tabloids had always run a very dark view on their relationship, and after her announcing her pregnancy it had only gotten worse. So much worse. The media called her a toy for them to play with, a physical way to vent their sexuality when they weren’t together, and more toubling some even considered her to be a beard of sorts, someone who hid the fact that they really were gay, one hundred percent gay. It was disgusting and hurtful. The media also had a field day when Louis or Harry stepped out with anyone other than each other or Fern. 

Just two months ago Louis had lunch with Bebe, he had taken both Freddie and Noah because Harry was doing an interview and Fern was in the studio, and he’d been labeled a  _ womanizer _ and a  _ cheater _ . When Fern was caught out to dinner with Steve and Ed (Sheeran) a couple nights later because the three were working on a song together she was called a  _ money hungry cheater _ . When Harry had a lunch date with Kendel Jenner and Cara Delevingne (both long time friends of his) he was crucified as well. It didn’t make it any better when just a month ago Kacey, Fern and Taylor Swift had released a song about loving boys who fade too fast (all three were singing about past relationships).

So this morning, Fern was supposed to have gone to Radio 1 with them, and no doubt Nick would be sad that she hadn’t made it, but she was a little sick all night the previous night and it had been Louis, ultimately who put his foot down. After they finished their morning interview, they were going to check on the baby they were in the process of adopting, and slide by Harry’s flat to start organizing a move there. Thankfully he had a studio in the flat, so they wouldn’t have to go far to record something all three of them had been working on for a while. 

“Ready?” Harry asked softly, he knew Louis and Nick didn’t always see eye to eye.

Louis blew out a sigh, and nodded, together they climbed out to meet Stan and Mike, who looked relieved they had even shown up, Stan broke the silence, “Oli called to say Fern is going to be here in about thirty minutes, she will have Noah and Freddie with her. Gemma, Lottie, and Bree are going to handle the packing up of most of the house with Oli’s guidance. She has her first doctors appointment tomorrow at the Chelsea clinic.” 

Mike nodded, “Nick has no black listed questions, that I know of, are there any we need to add now?”

Louis looked at Harry, “No I don’t think so.”

-/-

They made it through the first half of the interview easily enough, Nick had told listeners that Blue would be along shortly, but she had some children and organization to do before she could travel. “So, lads, tell me about all the exciting things you're doing now?”

Harry laughed, “We are in the process of moving to London.” 

“Temporarily.” Louis added, “For about nine months.”

Nick raised his eyebrows, “So Blue is pregnant?” 

“She is.” Harry nodded, “And we couldn’t be happier.”

“I have to ask, I’m sure everyone wants to know, who's the father?” Nick cocked his head to the side, eyes moving between Harry and Louis.

“Well, we aren’t going to reveal that currently.” Louis teased, “Maybe in a couple months.”

“Boo!” Nick declared, as the door opened, “Or rather, Blue!”

She hurried to pull her headset on, “Hi, Nick.”

“I don’t think we’ve ever properly met.” Nick smiled at her.

“No, I don’t think we have, I’ve of course heard many things about you.” She smiled, and took his offered hand, “For instance you and Haz get on great, and well, you and Lou are working it out.” She giggled, as she settled into Louis’ lap, his hand protectively cupping her waist, and Harry if possible got even closer to Louis and her.

“I just want to take a moment, listeners, to let you know that we have in the studio this morning Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and Blue Marigold.” He smiled, “And they are absolutely gushing adorable.” He added, “So I was just asking the lads here about your pregnancy, how far along are you?”

“Not too far, I’m between six and nine weeks, I'll have my second ultrasound tomorrow.” She admitted, “Which is exciting, since both Lou and Haz are going to be able to go with me.” She beamed, warm and all full of life.

“That’s so cool.” Nick admitted, “You're fans were a little sad to see you're blue hair go away.”

“Yeah, I know.” She pouted, “When I first thought I was pregnant, I went ahead and changed it back to my natural color.” She admitted, “I hadn’t taken a test or anything, but I was horribly sick and Ashe and Jules kept giving me shit about being pregnant, so I was just like fuck it, I’ll assume I am, and act accordingly. Funnily enough it was Kasey, Maya and Jules in the bathroom with me when I took a test.”

“And you kept it a secret?” Nick asked, curious.

She bit her bottom lip, “We had three shows left, and the Brit Awards, and I didn’t want to take away any of that, so I swore them to secrecy, but we ended up telling Ashe and Cheryl. Ashe because she needed to know why I was hurling before morning recordings and Cheryl figured it out on her own when I stopped shooting whiskey like it was lemonade and started drinking water and gatorade. Gigi figured it out the day we did our fitting for the Brit’s because I ended up completely changing my dress, I was going with this corseted number, but I didn’t wanna be uncomfortable all night.”

“So, women in the One Direction family knew before Louis and Harry.” Nick laughed, “And then you told them and everyone else on live television.”

“Jules' peer pressured me into it.” Fern laughed, hard, “It wasn’t planned, it just sort of, now or never happened, and then after the fact I owned up to everything, called my mom, called Anne, called Lottie, Mark, and Dan.” She explained, “And then we sort of had this party to celebrate, and realized we needed to move to London for my pregnancy, and so the boys could go to school.”

Nick nodded, “Anything else in the works? On tour you three teased an album collaboration.”

Harry grinned, “We’ve actually recorded a couple demos, for an album featuring just us three. It’s all songs written by us, for us, about us.” He said sneakily, “There will be some fan favorites that were obviously written during the first days of One Direction that were never released, but there are more new sounds on it.”

“Glad you brought up 1D, are you guys staying together?” Nick asked.

Louis answered, “We are, we are all ⅕ of One Direction. We do have contract obligations outside of 1D that we need to complete, but after our solo contracts are up with various companies, we are going to do another tour and another CD or two, at least that is what we’ve talked about so far. We spend a lot of time writing on zoom and facetime, and Blue here is a ghost writer on a lot of our music, so sometimes I’ll come in and catch her and Zayn harmonizing something, or her and Niall writing a rift. It’s amazing, and so fun to see.”

Nick smiled, “I don’t know if the fans know this or not, but you're the official sixth member of One Direction.”

“I am, and ironically on the next tour there are some songs that I get to perform with them.” Fern nodded.

“Fangirls everywhere envy you.” Nick lamented.

“As they should.” She teased, “No, really, I love the boys fans and they’ve all been really amazing about accepting me and Noah, and who we are to both Harry and Louis, and Bree, Freddie’s mum, is one of my best mates, and I do spend a lot of time with Eleanor, I wouldn’t personally have it any other way. We always knew we were family, even back when we were teenagers, we just didn’t know how to get here. And god, it was a long and broken road.”

“But love won. It always does.” Harry said with a smile.

Louis nodded, “Love is love, and what we have is love.”

“Non-traditional and non-bionary love.” Fern added with a wink.

After that Nick pretty much grilled Fern on the future of Georgia Rose - a group of solo artist forming a band for a temporary amount of time was unheard of, even more unheard of was the fact that while not actively being a band or planning on touring they were at least going to continue to write music together. Fern and Jules were best friends, inside and out, with Ashe their third best friend. They were often sighted together, or wearing eachothers clothes. Nick asked her about her relationship with Kacey, Bebe Rexah, and countless other friends of Harry or Louis.

“I still haven’t gotten to meet the women of Little Mix.” Fern admitted, sadly. “They are so amazing, and so wonderful, I know things have been messy with them and One Direction in the past, and even more recently, but at the end of the day I would love to do a collaboration with them.” She admitted, “Just like in Georgia Roses’ upcoming music video for our song  _ The Girl Before Me _ , we’ve got Gigi, Maya, Cara, Kendall, and a handful of other supermodels in it who are absolutely smashing! We even managed to get Eleanor and Bree to agree to be in it, and after a lot of back and forth, Hailee is going to be in the video, Sophie Smith, Danielle Peazer, and Daniell Campbell all are also in it. And I think Kacey managed to talk both Taylor Swift and Cheryl into doing it which was unreal.” She admitted, “The song is about paying tribute and honoring the women in the lives of the One Direction boys  _ before _ us. Like thank you for loving them, thank you for what you taught them, that they now know for us.”

“That sounds like a crazy song.” Nick admitted, “It also sounds like a music video set you two would want to stay away from.” 

Louis laughed, “Uhm, Bree lives with us on and off, and Eleanor has an apartment that I think we pay for?”

“We do. Eleanor is my marketer and Bree is my stylist. I trust those two women with my public media life.” 

Nick looked perplexed, “That’s completely crazy.”

Harry smiled, “It’s just Blue, she’s incredibly hard to hate and a determined bulldog when she decides on something. When she first brought up doing the song, I reached out to my past relationships since I’m good friends with most of them, and the ones who were comfortable enough to come and do it, I was grateful for. Louis did the same, Liam and Niall both reached out to people in their past, and Zayn tried.”

“For Zayn we ended up using some photographs, instead.” Fern admitted, “Which we still had to get approval for, so it sort of gummed up the works, but I understand where she’s coming from. That was a painful time in her life, and we’re digging it up just to say thank you, and even as just a songwriter that comes off really harsh and really rude, so we treaded lightly more often than not.”

Nick, “Was there anything about the video that was hard for you two, Louis? Harry?”

Louis laughed, “We did some recreations of old pictures, comparing our old smiles with past girlfriends - like Danielle Campbell and I did a selfie years ago of her kissing my head, and then we recreated it with Fern  _ and _ Harry, the end of the video was probably the most emotional…”

“I don’t want to give too much away, but at the end we sort of showcase who we are as a family now, with Ashe and her man, Kacey and her pets… Like their relationships are also aired a little publicly in the video, too, but just not on the scale that the 1D boys are.” Fern admitted, “For Louis and Harry this was a moment of healing that I don’t think they realized they needed, and trust me, I was super stressed putting all these girls in the same room as me, more so than maybe I should have been. At the end of the day we all sort of walked out as friends, I’m doing a song with Kacey and Taylor, and Cheryl and I have been writing a little together. I even was invited to walk a runway next year, so…” 

Nick laughed, “You are such a diamond.”

“Thanks.” Fern blushed.

Harry leaned over to kiss her temple and Louis’ lips, “Awe they are kissing! It’s adorable!” Nick cheered, “I honestly have no idea how journalists and writers can claim that this is all some elaborate stunt, you three are absolutely glowing and can not keep their hands to themselves. It’s honestly so sweet and affectionate in this room I might hurl.” Nick teased, “How about some music?”

-/-


	2. ...only angel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March

**_\-- March_ **

  
  


Fern liked London, for the most part. 

It was hectic and loud and sooooo big. 

She was pretty sure she’d spend more time lost than knowing where she was going if not for Bree, Eleanor and the ever helpful Oli. The three made an odd set of guardians for her, but she accepted them for the most part. Louis (with Zayn and Liam) was in America working on some promotion for the movie that was coming out of the Reunion tour and Harry was doing a bit of promoting himself, on television shows in America alongside Niall. 

She had to see a specialist at the Chelsea Birth Clinic frequently, and today was one of those days. It was ironically one of those days where Freddie and Louis were going through an entry test for their levels of education on the European model (Bree and Oli had taken them to the private boys school for that). So Eleanor was her driver for the day, along with the body guard that Louis and Harry had insisted on for her - none other than Paul Higgins who was happy to be back with the men (he and Zayn had apparently kissed and made up, Fern hadn’t really been paying all that much attention to the story). 

Dr. Keith Duncan was the best of the best, and the only one she ever really saw other than his main nurse Renee. Of course after the initial meeting he’d asked her to call him Keith, and she’d told him to refer to her as Fern. She was in the process of legally changing her last name to Styles-Tomlinson so there was a bit of an issue about what name the record should go under, in the end Keith had cleared it away and given the green light to use the name she was transitioning to.

“Fern!” He greeted her, with a hug and a smile that was warm and inviting.

“Keith, you remember Eleanor.” She smiled right back, and tugged Eleanor in with ehr.

“Of course.” Keith smiled, and shook Eleanor’s hand, “Last time you two were here Steve was with you?”

“He had a show in LA.” Fern explained, “Or he probably would have come.”

Keith smiled, “You never are alone, are you?” He teased.

“Hard to be when everyone wants something from you.” She said seriously, as he led her into one of the clinical rooms. “What are we up to today?” She asked.

He checked over her chart before responding, “Well, when I first saw you, you were at nine weeks and six weeks.” He smiled as he looked up, “Today you should be at twelve weeks and nine weeks.” She nodded, “Today is the start of our weekly visits.” He admitted, “And I know this is a stressful time for you, with the moving and both you're men being out of town, but you look healthier.”

“The morning sickness seems to be letting up.” Fern admitted.

“Glad to hear that, you might still get a spell here or there, since you're nine weeks with one fetus and twelve with the other, but within the next month you shouldn’t have it anymore at all.” He cleared his throat, “On your first ultrasound and every one afterward we noticed an anomaly, correct?” She nodded. “One that we thought looked like twins, but we wanted to wait and make sure.”

“Right, because timeline wise, I’m twelve weeks along with Harry’s, and nine weeks along with Louis’.” Eleanor took notes, nearly silently as Fern talked with Keith. 

Keith smiled, “Get comfortable, you know the drill, and I’ll get the machine set up.” 

Eleanor helped her get situated which was nice, before Eleanor hummed, “I have so many ideas for the pregnancy shoots.” Which really, they’d agreed to do some for the fans, but Fern had yet to decide what the theme should be and both Louis and Harry had said in the simplest terms possible that it was her choice, so she could do whatever she wanted, which meant she was trusting Eleanor to come up with it. Fern smiled at her, as Eleanor continued, “I was thinking hot air balloons, or like a zoo theme?”

Fern shivered as the ultrasound gel was spread over her stomach, itching already to bolt out of the chair. She always felt… like an alien when the wand was moving over her abdomen, scanning little peanut shaped life forms (Harry and Louis were both pretty pissed off about not being able to attend every ultrasound, but she’d reminded them they had jobs to do and couldn’t just drop everything - she was still working, just largely from London). 

“Hm.” Keith sighed, “If your timeline is right, and I have no doubt that it is, since you keep very OCD records of when and where the lads are, you're twelve weeks pregnant with twins, and nine weeks pregnant with a single.” He tilted his head to the side, “Our concerns about the abnormality were correct, you were never just carrying one fetus.” He sighed, and looked at her, “Are you ok?”

“Three.” Fern clarified.

“Three.” He agreed, “Are you sure there are no twins in Harry’s family?”

Fern tilted her head back, “I’m never getting pregnant again.”

Eleanor seemed to be processing it still, “I get if it was Louis, like there are so many sets of twins in his family it's not funny…” She trailed off, “But Haz?” 

“You're not helping, El.” Fern pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Realistically is this safe?”

“You're healthy, you don’t smoke, you don’t drink, you're taking care of yourself, taking prenatal vitamins, you're exercising regularly and you’ve got help with your older children. Most of my patients would kill to be as safe as you currently are. There are some additional vitamins you need to take, but there is nothing currently that says to me that you can’t safely carry them to at least 36 weeks for the further along pregnancy.” He admitted, “If we do a c-section, then the younger baby will have at least made it to 33 weeks, which is risky, but you're safest bet for you and them to survive.” He was already writing things down on his notepad, he looked up to see her gazing at him with narrow eyes, “In the future though I would suggest only getting pregnant by one of them at a time.”

“That’s not funny.” Fern laughed a little.

“Three?” Eleanor blinked at the ultrasound machine, more accurately at the picture.

“Mhm.” Keith stood, and pointed out the four little blobs, “Actually, Fern, I think it would be good if you cut back a little on your recording, I know it’s stressful.” They didn’t talk anymore as the realization that their house was about to double in size by the next year settled on her chest. She’d pushed for Louis and Harry to continue on with the adoption - there was no way she’d want to change that, she adored the little baby girl they’d met, and wanted her to be a part of their forever home, too. 

Biting nervously at her bottom lip, she thought about her choices here. She could tell Louis and Harry separately, or just wait until they got home in three days. She needed someone to talk to, however, other than Eleanor or Bree. Frowning as she thought about it, she decided to call Anne, Mark, and Dan, they were well versed in parenting and adulting, she supposed, and Dan was a doctor. 

After the ultrasound pictures were printed, and she was redressed, Eleanor led her out to the waiting room, where Paul bundled her up, and pulled her under his arm, it was raining again. She doubted she’d ever get over the weather in Europe, it couldn’t make up its mind, and it was never warm enough for her. 

Paul escorted her to her seat in the back, while Eleanor followed. They had to make two stops on the way back to Harry’s flat, one was for Eleanor to pick up a pile of dry cleaning and the other was for her to go grocery shopping. While Paul sat like a stone statue in the front, Fern pulled out her phone (she’d gotten an upgrade and barely knew how to use it but both Harry and Louis had been adamant). She managed to call Dan, Mark, and Anne, once pleasantries were exchanged, she sighed, “I’ve been to see Dr. Duncan.” 

“Ok?” Dan ventured. 

Anne however knew Fern a little better, “Are you crying honey?”

She hummed, “Remember when we first went, he noticed something odd about one of the embryos, said the sack was a little enlarged, but nothing to worry about?” They agreed, “Well last week I saw him for a two week check, now that I’m in my second trimester he want to see me once a week, but last week I saw him and the sack was still enlarged, but he noticed something different about the older of the two, he thought then it was a set of twins, and asked if there was anyway I could have gotten my math wrong or my timetable messed up, since I don’t know of any twins in Harry’s family.”

Anne cleared her throat, “Desmond, Harry’s father, his mother was a twin, and Desmond has younger siblings who are twins. Since neither Gemma or Harry were a twin, and Des wasn’t one, I never…”

“Oh.” Fern breathed, and then giggled, “Well, I feel a bit better now.”

Mark laughed a little, “I didn’t know that Anne.”

Dan hummed, “Fern are you saying you're carrying a set of twins?”

“Yes.” She corrected, “Or at least that’s what Dr. Duncan says. I’m twelve weeks along with twins, and nine weeks along with a single baby. He thinks he will have a better understanding in another week or two. I haven’t told Louis or Harry yet, I wanted to wrap my head around it and talk to you lot.” 

Anne was silent for a moment, “Oh, sweetheart, is it safe?”

“Duncan thinks so, he says I’m healthy and have such a good support system. He suggested I cut back on recording, maybe only do it once or twice a week. He didn’t seem worried about the upcoming adoption, if anything he thought that might be good practice for Haz and Lou.” She admitted.

Mark after a beat sighed, “The press is going to eat you alive for this.”

“Yeah, I know.” She muttered, “We never really thought about doing a DNA test, because it doesn’t matter to the three of us, but I think I’d be interested in doing a DNA test, just to prove to Harry he fathered twins, since you know we at least know it’s probable in Louis.”

“That’s a good idea.” Anne sighed, “And if he needs reminding that twins are in our family, just have him ring me.” She sighed, “Are you ok?”

Fern sighed, “I know at the end of the day I’m not going to be bothered by it, at all.” She added, seriously, “But it’s a lot for Haz, like he’s not been around little ones, and Louis he’ll probably take it in stride.” 

“Noah, Freddie, the baby you three are adopting, and then these three make six.” Dan offered, “That’s a lot for anyone, anywhere to handle.”

Fern laughed, “I think we’ve got it, when you think about it - I mean Bree lives with us most of the time because of Freddie, although now that she’s dating she’s talked about getting her own place, but we have physical custody of Freddie now.” 

That had been quite the turn right before the tour had started with One Direction, Bree had decided Freddie was better off with the rockstars and Fern, she was in a dark place and trying to sort out her life (more than one failed relationship after Louis had taken its toll on her). 

“And my parents are hopping the pond soon to stay with us, and help with Noah, although he doesn’t need-” She paused, “Eleanor is back, so I’ll phone you later.”

“Bye, love you!” Anne called.

“Talk to you later, love.” Dan offered.

“Bye, Sweetheart.” Mark sent. 

-/-

Eleanor, Bree, and Fern headed out in the early morning fog of London with Freddie and Noah. The plan was a simple one, and one that Fern was a little relieved that neither Harry nor Louis were around to flub up. She loved her men, but days like this (especially now that she was a blonde) when she could hide in plane sight and pretend to be a normal civilian she treasured. Out of the three of them, Eleanor was the most likely to be noticed, and today she was dressed down. They all were respectably dressed down, and warm, the five pulled together against the March weather.

To be completely honest, although Fern wasn’t sure if she should feel this way or not, her three best friends in the world (female wise) were Bree, Eleanor and Jules. 

They walked for a bit, before finally Bree hailed a taxi. They were sort of sneaking out on Paul and Oli, but after the previous day's appointment they agreed that they needed to get a handle on this baby business faster than expected. They realistically had only a few weeks before the little girl they were adopting came home to live with them, and she deserved a decked out room, even if it would be months still until the other babies arrived. It was Eleanor who told the driver where to go, “The Baby Cot Shop in Chelsea.” 

“Right away, love.” He called back to her, as Freddie climbed into Eleanor’s lap to share her buckle, and Noah climbed into Bree’s to do the same. Fern was crowded in the middle, and a bit hot being so bundled up but found it was easy enough to overlook that.

“Are you excited?” Bree finally asked her, after a long stretch of silence, “When I found out about Freddie I was terrified. Back then I knew me and Lou were only fun, you know?” She ventured, softly, “And when the fans started to react poorly, thinking it was all some elaborate thing management had done…” Her voice trailed off. “It just…”

Fern reached for her hand, “I’m sorry for how things happened, I honestly don’t know how you did it? Knowing all those girls were constantly running off at the mouth about you, and all of them thinking Freddie wasn’t real.” 

“I am real.” Freddie blew out an exasperated sigh.

“Yeah, but some people were jerks, bub.” Noah offered.

Eleanor sighed, “I couldn't do it, I couldn’t stand where either of you have stood. I know I was paid to be his girlfriend or whatever, and yeah, we did things together. But I couldn’t be a mum, not after watching what the fans did to Bree. It broke my heart for you, and I couldn’t very well tell you that, not when the world was suddenly staring at me next to Lou.” 

Fern took her hand silently, “Strange, hm? The road to get here, it was messed up, and painful, but I wouldn’t trade either of you for the world. And it means a lot to me that you're both standing on my side.” She squeezed their hands, “I try not to read the tabloids, twitter, or any social media, because I know what they say about me.” She blinked back tears, “And while we know the truth, it still stings.”

“It never stops stinging.” Bree admitted, as she kissed Noah’s hair, then turned to look out the window, Eleanor cuddled Freddie a little tighter, their relationship was better now that El wasn’t being paid to be Louis’ live-in girlfriend. 

The driver, who’d long been silent offered this to the group, “I uhm, you're Blue Marigold? Right?” Fern nodded, “My wife, she’s got cancer.” He paused as if taking a moment to steel himself, “You uh, on your tour you sang one of her favorite songs.”

“Which one, lovie?” Fern asked, it was strange for her, how easily she blended the Doncaster, London, and American South together to make some sort of dialect all her own. 

“The Carpenters _ They Long To Be Close To You _ . It played at our wedding.” He explained, “I just, thank you.”

Fern bit her lip, “Do you have your phone, love?” He nodded, as they pulled through traffic, “Pass it back here, dear.” She asked softly, he complied. “Eleanor, can you look up the music, everyone be very very quiet.” She begged. Once the boys nodded that they would be quiet, and Bree took the drivers phone to hold it far enough away to record her, she paused, “What’s her name and what’s yours love?”

“I’m Gabriel, and her name is Maggie.” He offered.

“Thank you.” She nodded to Bree and Eleanor, as soon as they both indicated they were ready, and Bree gave her a thumbs up, “Maggie, Gabriel, I heard this was your song, and I wanted to sing it just for you. Thank you for being a fan, oh, it’s uhm, Blue, by the way.” She nodded to Eleanor to let the music start to play. 

A small smile pulled at her lips as she started, “ _ Why do birds suddenly appear, Every time you are near?, Just like me, they long to be, Close to you-”  _ She pulled in a breath, “ _ Why do stars fall down from the sky, Every time you walk by?, Just like me, they long to be, Close to you-”  _ The music swelled, “ _ On the day that you were born the angels got together, And decided to create a dream come true-”  _ another intake of breath, “ _ So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue,”  _ The piano keys made her smile, “ _ That is why all the girls in town, Follow you all around, Just like me, they long to be, Close to you-”  _

The trumpet came in and she couldn’t help but look up to Gabriel who was crying softly, “ _ On the day that you were born the angels got together, And decided to create a dream come true-”  _ She let out a shaky breath, “ _ So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue-”  _ She held the note longer than Karen Carpenter ever had _. “That is why all the girls in town, Follow you all around, Just like me, they long to be, Close to you, Just like me, they long to be, Close to you-”  _ She held the note again, before she nodded ot Noah and Freddie who harmonized with her with their little voices, “ _ Wa, close to you, Wa, close to you, Ha, close to you, La, close to you.”  _

With that Bree stopped the recording, and handed the phone back to Gabriel. They had reached the baby shop. “No charge.” He offered, and was out of his door, opening the rear door to help them all out, once they were standing on the curb, Fern wrapped him up in a tight hug. She pressed her face into his neck and just held onto him for a moment, “Thank you so much.” He breathed, tears again falling this time onto her crown, but she didn’t mind, she just held him a little tighter.

When they broke apart, both wiping at their eyes, “Can I have your number, Gabriel? No other cabbi will do for me, not now that I’ve met the best.” She smiled at his face, “And talk to your wife, lovie, if she’d have me I’d love to bring my loves to visit her. We could sing her some songs, and make you both smile.”

With his hands shaking he put his cellphone number into her phone, and nodded at her, still a little tearful, as she hugged him again, then El and Bree did. He found his voice a moment later, “Those boys of yours, they are so lucky to have you,” He paused, “You're a good woman, it says a lot about you, the ladies you keep in your close company.” He looked between Bree and Eleanor. “Thank you for this.”

“Of course, Gabriel, it’s what friends do.” She rocked up on her toes to kiss his fuzzy cheek, then peered into his soft grey eyes, “Friends help each other, and remind each other of the good and the bad.” She softly offered. “I’ll ring you when we are done?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded to her, and hurried back to his car. 

All five of them waved goodbye to him, before Eleanor looked at her, “Dear god, Fern, you should cover all of the Carpenters songs, I never realized how angelic you sounded.” She breathlessly begged, “Please? Think of doing them with Haz and Lou.”

Fern rolled her eyes, “Come on, we’ve only got the shop to ourselves for three hours.” 

“Boo.” Freddie tugged her hand, “Could you sing that to me to sleep tonight?”

“Of course, son.” She kissed his hand, and then looked at Noah, “You too?”

“Can I sleep with Freddie too?” He asked a little nervously. Harry and Louis would be back in three days (with Niall and Jules in tow). Her parents were joining them in London two weeks after that. Before they all arrived, however, Fern wanted to get the nursery set up, and wanted to finalize the plans Bree, El, Jules and Ashe were coming up with for the baby shower.

“Of course.” Fern nodded, then looked at Bree, “Are you sleeping with me?” Bree nodded, “And you?” She turned to look at Eleanor who gave her a thumbs up. Bree had suffered a break up recently, and with Steve somewhere in Spain, Eleanor didn’t like to be alone. 

They headed to the front of the shop only to be greeted by a woman dressed smartly, with soft blonde hair, and a inviting smile, “Hello, my name is Katherine.” She grinned, “Welcome to The Baby Cot Shop, Miss Morrison, I believe you’ve booked it and me privately for the next two hours?”

“Yes, you can call me Fern.” She greeted the woman, “This is my son Noah, my step-son Freddie, Freddie’s mother Bree, and one of my best friends Eleanor. She’s going to be video chatting with my other two best friends, Julia and Ashe.” With that Katherine ushered them into the charming shop. “My world.” Fern breathed.

Bree next to her laughed, “Of course Haz and Lou would let you have the most expensive of everything.” She sighed, but smiled, “Where should we start?” 

“Cribs, er, they are called baby cots here.” Fern was doing her best, thanks to Anne to learn as much about the baby terminology Brits used. “Please?”

The first one that caught her eye was a Cinderella cot, which was very impressive if she did say so herself, Noah looked at it wide eyed, “Hazza would like that.”

“Good show he isn’t here, ta?” Eleanor whispered in alarm. 

“You don’t want that do you?” Bree begged, “It would be-”

“Problematic for multiple reasons.” Fern agreed, “But I like the idea of the nursery being a woodland fairytale.” She admitted, the others nodded. Noah and Freddie’s shared room at the apartment was woodland and flower themed. “I like this one.” She breathed, as she touched a cot, reverently. It was simple.

Katherine smiled, “That is the Thomas Cot Bed it has contemporary lines which provided a more modern style to your nursery. It can convert into a beautiful toddler bed and has 3 cot base positions to grow with your child, making this a truly irresistible piece.” She explained, “It also comes in a variety of colours, Fern.”

“What are our color options?” Eleanor asked, as she started the live call with Ashe and Julia (both let out a startled noise at the sheer size and over the topness of the baby store that Harry had demanded she shop at if she were insistent about shopping, now). 

“Taupe, Mint, Aged Pink, and Blue.” She offered, and pulled out the color cards, which all the group looked at, “Do you have a preference?” 

Fern had spoken to Eleanor, Bree, Ashe and Jules about her pregnancy the night before, so they were all onboard, “Bree would you mind taking the boys round to look at some of the plushies?” Bree gazed at her for a moment - they’d agreed not to tell Noah or Freddie about the three she was carrying, so Bree nodded, and took them off, as soon as they were out of hearing, “I would like one in each color, please.”

“Oh.” The woman looked taken aback.

“You had to sign NDA’s for this, yes?” Katherine nodded, “Right, we are adopting a little girl next month, everything will be finalized, and then we are pregnant - obviously, but I’m carrying three babies.” Katherine nodded quickly, “I’d like that to remain completely between those of us in this shop - our sons don’t know yet.” She added quickly, “So assume if it’s furniture, except rockers, I want four of it, in those colors you just showed me.”

“Of course.” Katherine jotted it down quickly, “How many rockers were you thinking?”

“Oh, three, but I’ll get to those.” She promised, and took Eleanor’s arm. “Show me more?” Katherine nodded, as she led them to the rest of the furniture for the nursery.

Quickly she chose a The Modern Changing Unit, Katherine jotted down four marking up the colors as she went. Four Organic Baby Mattress, with matching waterproof covers. She picked out four Florence Changing Mats. Then she picked out a Baby Nest in Amelia Cream, one in Oliver Dark Grey, one in Twinkle Grey, and one in Valentine Grey. 

“Our time is up,” Bree breathed, as she reappeared, looking over the choices Katherine had dotted down, “Add these.” She handed off a series of soft pushies, pillows and blankets, “We’ve got to get to the nest shop.”

“You have everything, payment and address?” Fern asked, as Eleanor passed Ashe and Jules off to Bree, and phoned Gabriel to come and collect them. One Katherine assured her she did, they were sliding out, into the cold, and climbing into the cab, where the older gentleman offered them all cuppas of hot chocolate, “Thank you Gabriel.” 

“Anything, for you, Blue.” He offered, and smiled, “And you're kids and friends.”

“Thank you just the same.” She looked at Eleanor, “Where are we going now?”

“Nursery Window!” Came Jules voice, “I’ve booked this place for the next two hours for you.” She admitted, “And then Ashe has a place after that.”

“Thank you, loves.” Fern blew them both a kiss, “Phone you once I’ve picked out things?” They agreed, and scurried off the phone. Crossing London, they reached their destination, only to have Gabriel scurry to open their doors again (really Fern was thinking about hiring him as a private driver). 

At Nursery Window, they were greeted by a charming man named Dexter, who followed behind Fern with a journal jotting down the things she wanted. She picked out four different baby books (tiddler trackers, as called by Bree and El), she fell in love with a bedding collection called Rabbit  [ Trellis  ](https://nurserywindow.co.uk/Category/634/new-rabbit-trellis-grey) in grey, and asked for four of every part of the set, Dexter hastily compiled after he explained the set. “It’s a beautiful pastel grey which works effortlessly with both shades of pinks and blues.”

Freddie picked out all the bunnies in the store (ironically there were only four colors in plush, so). She handed off bibs that she wanted, Dexter scurrying them to the front to add to her purchase pile. Noah selected a blanket he rather liked (TUWI London’s wave), so she added four to her pile. Eleanor added four bunny nighties in beige with little hats, socks and gloves. 

Noah noticed they were picking four of everything, whispered it to Freddie and the pair giggled about it for a moment. Bree hauled several swaddling wraps to Dexter, who scurried them up to the front. They all added swarms of clothes (Ashe and Jules had shopped online and those bags were by the things that Fern was purchasing). They added bonnets. “I think that’s all I want here.” Fern said after a long moment.

“Alright.” Dexter took the information for payment and delivery from Bree, while Freddie and Noah talked to Jules and showed her off the stacks of things they’d purchased. Eleanor and Fern talked softly together about the woodland theme. 

Gabriel met them again, and they headed to Blue Almand where they met their handler for the next two hours, Anya. “Welcome, Miss Styles-Tomlinson!” She grinned, “I’ve signed so many NDA’s, come in, come in.” She ushered them in, “I believe you're friend already made purchases, so if you select something she picked out, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Thank you, Anya.” She nodded, “Alright, lets…” She sighed, “This is exhausting.”

“I know what we still need.” Bree assured her, “Let’s just look, and walk around.”

“Works for me.” Eleanor smiled, “Freddie, Noah how about we have a look around.”

They lazed through this store, picking out more clothes, more sleeper gowns, all in gender neutral colors. They made sure to buy pacifier clips, she bought some wall art - sticking to her woodland fairy tale theme. She selected a print of a newborn fox, a newborn otter, a newborn duck, a newborn deer, a newborn owl, and a newborn rabbit. It was admittedly off topic, but she couldn’t resist the yellow submarine print, either. Knowing damn well Haz and Lou would love it. 

Fern picked out four identical canopies, and then a decorative cloud mobile to hang over each crib. Anya trailing behind and Bree crossing things off a list. She picked out four different rugs to match the four different paints of the cribs. The rugs she planned to put under the cribs. The first one was a tricolor stars rug in soft mint, the second one was beige with white stars on top of it, then a soft grey rug with blue and yellow stars, and finally another soft grey rug with pink and yellow stars. 

“You still need rockers.” Bree beathed, and Fern nodded. 

“Haz wants pink, I already asked.” Fern giggled a little, “And Lou wants blue for his.” She picked out two armchairs - one in soft blue and one in pastel pink, “That works for those two.” Looking around she smiled as her eyes landed on something perfect, she hustled over to it, to sit and let out a happy sigh, “This is the one I want.” It was cream colored with little teddy bears embroidered throughout it, it was wignedback and would rock. It was also the most expensive thing she’d picked out in this shop. 

Freddie asked for a new set of wooden steps for in the bathroom (personalized no less).

Noah asked for a musical jewelry box with a fairy on it (also personalized).

After they paid, Fern showed everything they’d purchased off to the girls on the phone, then phoned for Gabriel again, “My turn to pick a place.” Fern said evenly. 

“Where are we going mum?” Noah asked, curious.

“Huggle.” She said evenly, obviously pleased with herself, “I booked a specialist but I didn’t want to close the whole store down, we are looking for a man named Matteo.” 

Gabriel drove them through the city, and then offered, “When you're done I’ll take you home, yes?” She nodded, “I’d like to give you the information for where my wife and I live if you would ever like to visit.” He looked sheepish as he asked.

“I would love that.” Fern breathed, “I bet I can get Harry and Louis to come with me to sing for her.” She said quickly, “And maybe some of my other friends? We could sing you anything you want.” 

They slipped out and quickly headed for the nursery area. Matteo was quite amused by Fern, offering a sweet sounding, “American.” As he watched her struggle with the terminology, finally googling what she was looking for - her first order of business was strollers (pushchairs, Eleanor corrected, Fern flipped her off), she selected a checkered pattern Mountain Buggy Evolution Duet and organized the accessories they would need for it to convert. Then she bought two of them. 

She picked out the loudest car seat (Infant Carrier, Bree corrected) she could find, and purchased four of them, with all the bases and transfer accessories she would need. Eleanor took Freddie and Noah to pick out a new desk each (the ones they’d used on the road remained in Doncaster). With Matteo’s help she found a bouncer that came in four different colors - the Stokke Steps Bouncer, she got a blue, a soft pink, a taupe cream, and a grey to match the cribs. 

Once Matteo knew the general theme he helped her gather a variety of playmats from their Skip-Hop line. She picked out four bath and bath stands, finally (muttering to Matteo that they just make plastic ones in America). “Do you need monitors, Madame Styles-Tomlinson?” He asked curiously.

“No, Niall and Jules already bought those for us.” She said after a beat. Then looked at him, “I’m forgetting something.” 

“First aid and soft things?” He suggested. She cast him a glance and shook her head, pointing toward Eleanor, who had loaded the two desks onto a trolly of sorts, and her sons who had a buggy each full of various toys they wanted and they wanted for the babies. “Oh, my.” Bree giggled at the man's worried expression, “I see why you think everything is hectic, Madame.” He offered to Fern who laughed.

-/-

Now that they were back at Harry’s London apartment, Oli and Paul were not pleased with them at all, “Care to explain all the deliveries?” Paul had asked, although he looked amused about the whole situation.

“We have a nursery to put together.” Bree sang out, and with Eleanor’s help started moving the smaller boxes up the stairs, Oli sighed in frustration but moved to help, then Paul with Noah and Freddie both ambling along picking up things they dropped. Fern cooked dinner that night, and promised them they could wait until tomorrow to put the room all together, after all she needed someone to paint it pastel yellow first.

-/-

It always caught Louis off guard, when he and Harry got home (sneaking around the dogs and the cat), to see Fern fast asleep in bed with both Eleanor and Bree tangled up around her. She’d gone from being with them 24/7 to sleeping alone again more often than not and that had to hurt. Harry peered in and sighed, “Check on the boys?” He suggested, and the pair felt even worse to see Noah and Freddie curled up together with Bruce, Clifford, Golden, and Klepto all in bed with them.

Sighing they headed back down to the kitchen, where amazingly Oli was awake and half til five. “Morning, lads.” He greeted them, “I’d tell you to see the nursery, but your woman wants to show it to you.” He added, quickly, “Come and help me cook. Niall and Jules already found the couch-” He pointed to the pair fast asleep on the couch, Ashe was flying in later today as a surprise for Jules. 

“What has she been up to?” Louis asked after a moment.

“She and her harem skipped out on me and Paul the other day, met some cabbi who she is adamant you both have to meet, bought so much nursery shit I think I ate packing tape.” Oli glared at them both, “She’s coping, you clipped her wings, locking her up here, I know you're worried about her traveling, but we all know she publicly got invited to that show in Nashville, she wants to go, you should let her, with Paul of course, and me, but…”

Harry sighed, “I was hoping she’d go, to be honest. She’s been releasing music since she got pregnant but hasn’t really been seen out and about, our fans are starting to worry.”

Jules yawned from her spot on the couch, “Good thing Kasey is also on her way, since all of Georgia Rose is expected to help celebrate the Queens of Country, from the golden days. I am pretty excited to sing some of that old music.” She admitted, “And the fact that Niall is going with us as our guitarist-”

“I also got Little Mix and 5SOS to agree to do a single with me and Zayn.” Both men whipped their heads around to see their lovely wife, standing in the doorway, wearing one of Harry’s t-shirts, and a pair of Louis’ track pants. “Well, more accurately Perrie and I are singing the girl vocals, Ashton and Zayn are singing the male vocals, and the two bands are backing us up. The song is called `` _ Yesterday Never Knew _ ``.” She added quickly. “Z and I wrote the song after  _ Girl Before Me _ wrapped.”

“That’s cool.” Louis rushed to hug her, as did Harry, they both kissed her, then her stomach, “Come show us the nursery.” She laughed, and nodded, tugging them up the stairs behind her, they passed by the master bedroom where Eleanor and Bree were still fast asleep. 

“Close your eyes, boys.” She ordered, they complied, as she pushed open the white door, and pulled them in one at a time. She’d done up little Lily’s side of the room, already, decked it out in the pink crib and tones. The beige set was next, then the mint, then the blue colored. Vines curled around the ceiling, where Zayn had popped in and painted a mural weeks before the other three walls were coated in pastel yellow. Fairy lights hung around the tops of the canopy’s. Little stars and crystals hung from the ceiling, and the hardwood floors had the selected rubs under the cribs, but also fuzzy plush carpets and toys everywhere. The strollers, bouncers, and playmats were sat up. In the center of the room, along the wall - what seemed to divide the room down the middle, was her cream colored chair for nursing, with the blue armchair to the left and the pink one to the right. “Open them.”

They both counted the cribs, not once but twice. “Uh?”

“This is Lily’s.” She motioned to the pink corner, “This space next to her is for your baby, Lou.” She explained, and smiled, “And those two are for your twins, Haze.” She pulled the ultrasounds out of the top drawer of the tiny corner table beside the blue chair (there was one just like it by the pink chair). 

“Twins?” Harry blinked.

“They run in your family, your mum said to ring her.” She said after a bit.

Louis just laughed, “He’s having twins, and I’m having only one? My mum is giggling about this in heaven, I swear.” He sobered up, and then sighed, “If we hadn’t of been in the middle of an adoption, I bet it would be double twins, maybe me mums looking out for us, huh?”

“Maybe.” She agreed, and winked at them both. 

Harry let out a sob, and dropped, his arms coiling around both of them and pulling them to him, “I…” He couldn’t breathe, “Thank you so much, Fern.” He kissed her waist, “Oh god, I’m going to be a da!” He managed, and then stilled, “Can we tell people?” He asked as he stood, “About the adoption and everything?” He blinked up at them.

“I’m fine with whatever you choose, babe.” She ran her fingers through his short curls.

Louis sighed, “I like to keep things private, Haz, but I won’t take this from you, I’ve done the da thing, song and dance, if you want to share the adoption news, and the twin news, and the single Tomlinson in the womb news…”

Harry nodded, softly, “When can Lily come home?” He asked after a moment.

Fern flicked through her cell phone looking for the email. “We can pick her up on March 28rd.” She admitted, a little sheepishly, “Which is tomorrow, we have an appointment with Keith in the morning, then we can go round the Girls home, yeah?” She added. 

-/-

_ Harry Styles: I have waited all day to post this, ok, really it’s been eleven minutes - but, I wanted to share this with you all - we adopted this sweet girl today, her name is Lily Johanna Robin Styles-Tomlinson. @louist91 & @bluemarigold15 _

AND

_Harry Styles: Also, not only are we (me & @louist91 & @bluemarigold15) bringing Lily home soon, we are also expecting triplets (enjoy one of the early sonograms!) _


	3. ...just like you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April

**_\-- April_ **

  
  


Flying to Nashville with Ashe, Niall, Jules and Kacey felt surreal, especially since they were taking the One Direction private plane AND the only person accompanying her was Oli. Louis, Harry, Noah, Freddie  _ and _ baby Lily were all sticking home in London, preparing to host Zayn and Gigi with Cami as well as Maya and Liam with Bear. Eleanor and Bree were both out and about most of the time in London, either doing things on behalf of Fern and the 1D families, or sorting out things for the upcoming wedding  _ and _ the baby bump photoshoot.

Niall and Oli were happily playing FIFA, while Kacey napped (she’d been going through a lot lately, and Louis had become her best friend in the month since she and her husband formally split, she was actually staying in Doncaster more than America). Jules, Ashe, and Fern were predictably awake while they were flying over the Atlantic, and brimming with energy. “How was your last appointment?” Ashe asked.

“Really fun, actually. My parents are actually arriving in London tomorrow, er later today, for Mark to pick up at the airport to take back to the flat. It was good, I’m right at four months along now with the older set, thirteen weeks with the wee one.” She admitted. 

“It’s exciting.” Ashe giggled, “You're going to be a mum  _ again _ and have six babies, and Jules is just about-” Jules clamped her hand over Ashe’s mouth, the younger blonde looked confused.

“I’ve not told Niall.” Jules admitted, “I wanted to do something simple when we got to Nashville, but now it seems stupid.”

“It’s not stupid if you think it’s something both of you will enjoys?” Fern ventured. All three of them had been sort of careful around Kacey since she’d returned to them, they were all largely in different places in their lives. Kacey was in the middle of a divorce, Ashe was planning a wedding, Julia had gotten engaged (and only recently told Ashe and Fern she was pregnant), Fern was planning her husband's public wedding to one another, adopting a child, raising her two oldest, and pregnant with triplets. 

Life had a funny way of working out. 

“Hm.” Jules sighed, “Is it weird? Knowing that legally Haz and Lou are married but you're not married to them?”

“I got married to them in the only way that matters.” She said seriously, “Our secret way in the backwoods.” She teased, and smiled warmly, “Seriously I’m so happy for them, they both always knew they’d end up here, they just needed some help.” She said softly, “And legally Haz is Noah’s father, and I’m a ‘guardian’ to both Freddie and Lily. Bree gave me half custody of the lad, and then split the other half between Haz and Lou. She still has complete rights and visitation through our agreement. Lily is a little different, Haz and Lou adopted her together, but I’m legally her godmother and official emergency contact. There is a lot of paperwork all the way around for it, but we managed to split custody three ways.” She said seriously, “And with these little ones-” She waved at her stomach, “I’ll name the da’s accordingly on the birth certificate, with DNA proof, and then because they are married step-parent rights equal it out.” 

“Wow.” Ashe breathed, “You three took care of everything.”

Jules nodded, “It still has to be hard.”

“Eh, Noah and Freddie know they are brothers, they know Lily is their sister, and that these babies are their siblings too.” She hummed, “I think it’s the hardest honestly for the outside world to accept. The tabloids are constantly dragging me through the mud.”

For a moment they all sort of reflected, “This is going to be cool.” Ashe finally said trying to change the subject knowing how much it really did hurt Fern, “Singing country music? That’s not something I ever thought I’d get to do.” 

Within the hour, Fern found herself curled up between Oli and Ashe, while Jules and Niall snuggled, and Kacey slept. Fern eventually tumbled into sleep herself, comfortable with Oli’s arm around her shoulders, and Ashe pressed against her side. 

They landed in Nashville, perk of a private jet, she supposed. Oli woke her up gently, but she squirmed a bit, still exhausted, so Niall hoisted her into his arms, she instantly snuggled to his frame, pressing her face into his neck, and whispering the promise of cooking for him, as he chuckled and carried her out. Oli managed their luggage, as Kacey, Jules and Ashe trailed behind them, joined on the ground by a team of security they’d arranged for in advance.

They weren’t staying in a hotel, instead they were staying just outside the Nashville limits on a friend of Kacey’s farm - Miranda Lambert was hosting them, and a handful of other women (Niall was the exception for the farm, apparently). They took two SUVs out - Niall, Jules and Fern in one with Kacey, Oli and Ashe in the other. Most of the first morning was spent with Fern waddling around the farm with Miranda, arm in arm talking about the livestock and the mountains in the distance. 

“So, y'all are performing as Georgia Rose and separately?” Miranda asked as she led them to the kitchen table (Niall had been granted his morning feeding as promised by Fern). Ahead of them were the other two members of the Pistol Annies (Ashley Monroe and Angaleena Presley), Lauren Alaina, Kelsea Ballerini, Maren Morris (who rushed to hug Niall and congratulated Jules), Gretchen Wilson, Kelli Pickler, and Elle King.

“Yes.” Kacey answered for them, as she went round hugging everyone.

Within an hour it felt like they’d known these country singers for their whole lives. “You’ve worked with Taylor Swift?” Ashley Monroe asked Fern.

“Er, yeah. She dated one of my men, once.” Fern brushed it off. Not that she’d disliked working with Taylor, they got on well enough, it was just a bit awkward between them. They were actually working on another song to put out while she was out with the babies, one that she was only half sure Taylor hadn’t meant as a jab at Harry. 

The whole room turned to look at her, “I wasn’t gonna ask, she brought it up!” Elle King cheered, “Tell me love!”

Fern laughed, “I’m romantically involved with both Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles?” 

“Understatement.” Niall laughed, “More like the three of them are one person together.”

Angaleena laughed, “At least she’s in love, and honey it looks good on you.”

“I couldn’t keep a man, how do you keep two?” Gretchen asked, with a laugh.

Fern flushed, “I think it’s about sharing,” They laughed, “Not like that!” She flushed, “In honestness, we are all busy. I do a lot around London and raise the babies, and I’m the one who gets most of the writing sessions set up for One Direction, and I work with the other lads to get songs ready. Lou is under obligation to do a second solo tour and a second solo album with Columbia this year, and Harry’s obligated to do a third solo tour and a third solo album, so we have to really balance when we are together.”

“Tell them about the two week rule.” Kacey muttered, from behind her glass of alcohol.

Fern sighed, “We have a deal, no matter what we are doing or where we are, we see each other every fourteen days, our kids included.” She said softly, “Oh, we just finished adopting our first daughter, her name is Lily, can I show her off?”

Kelli was the first to look at the little girl, “How did you leave her at home?”

Fern shrugged, “She’s with her Da and Pa.” She said after a beat, “And her brothers, and a security team, and her Aunties Lottie, Phoebe, Daisy, Eleanor, Bree, Gemma, her Granny Anne, her Grumpy Mark, her Grandma Dan, her wee uncle Ernie and her wee auntie Dory, her Nanny Becca, her Papaw Dusty, and the Malik trio, Payne trio.”

“Lord.” Lauren giggled, “Do all of you live together?”

At this Jules jumped in, “If we let the boys pick yeah, we spread out over four houses in a private cul de sac in LA, Fern’s house in Doncaster has spare room for all of us, Niall’s house in Belfast is  _ huge _ , Zayn has this crazy place in Paris, Liam has a sprawling mansion in Spain, and Haz just bought Lou and Fern a massive villa in Italy, that we are all going to for Christmas.”

“Spoiled.” Miranda teased, and they all laughed.

It was Elle who finally broke up the question session, “We need to teach you popstars our country music.”

“Not me, I cut my teeth on Patsy Cline.” Fern winked.

-/-

Harry and Louis enjoyed the time they had that was just thiers. Fern was good at knowing when the pair of them needed  _ them  _ time, and she’d told them both they didn’t need to babysit her in Nashville, they needed to work out the last minute kinks before the wedding, and they could understand that. They hadn’t done any real planning for the wedding, or practice - Bree and Eleanor with Lou Teasdale were in charge of rectifying that situation, before Fern came back from six days in Nashville.

But today, after seeing her off, all they wanted to do was take Lily out for a walk. Freddie was on Harry’s shoulders, Noah was pushing the baby carriage, with Louis keeping a firm hand on it, as they wandered through the park near their house. “So, Fern doesn’t have us going on honeymoon until Christmas. When all of us are going to be in Italy.” Harry murmured, as they walked along, he was prone to let both Louis and Fern take the lead when it came to their children, but lately Noah was keen to be the center of Harry’s attention. 

The boy was getting closer to being a teenager and frankly that scared the hell out of all of them, becasue being a teeanger was hard enough, being the teenage ‘son’ of Harry Styles however, was a whole new level of terrifying.

“Well, I’m on tour and you're on tour.” Admittedly they were both short tours, but between the tours and her delivery, her due date was in mid September, neither felt very sure about the future. “I don’t really want to tour. The recording is done, but I don’t wanna be away for four months…” 

“At least it’s only four months for you, Lou.” Harry breathed, “And it’s two months, six weeks home with Fern and the babies, then two more months out.”

“True, yours is worse.” Louis admitted, Harry was going on tour for two months, then home for six weeks to be with Fern and the babies, then he’d be gone again for three months, taking three weeks off in December, then out on the road again for two more months. After that all five males components of One Direction had six months off before they were expected to start the crazy train again. 

“I just…” Harry sighed.

“I’m going out with you, Haz.” Noah declared.

“I thought you and Freddie were going to school.” Harry’s brows rose.

Freddie looked to Noah and made a dark face. Noah to his credit looked a little sad, “Mom changed her mind.” He said after a beat, “Er, I think mom and Bree talked about it, and since Eleanor is going on tour with you as your personal assistant, mom said if you were ok with it, I could go with you dad.” 

Every time Noah called him dad it made Harry’s heart clench happily. “Of course you can go out with me.” He admitted, seriously, “But what about Freddie?”

This time it was Freddie who spoke, “Anni Lots is going to be on tour with Da, so I can’s go if I wanna.” He held onto Harry’s hair a little tighter, “Lily has to stay with Boo.”

“Yeah, she’s too little to go on tour, just yet. When we go out with Ni, Lili, and Zee next year she will be old enough to tour, so will your other little brothers or sisters.” Louis interjected, “And we will be on our own bus then, 1D2, with your mum Freddie and El is going to go back to being Fern’s personal assistant.”

“Unca Oli is her person now.” Freddie said, with a little bit of sass.

“Yeah, Uncle Oli is taking care of Mummy Boo right now.” Harry agreed, “I still think we should-”

_ “OH MY GOD YOU'RE HARRY STYLES!” _

_ “HOLY SHIT LOUIS TOMLINSON! _

_ “LOOK AT THE LITTLE BOYS! LIKE MINIATURES OF THEIR DA’S!” _

_ “ARE YOU'RE SONS QUEER TOO?” _

Harry whipped his head around to glare down a pap for the last comment, but Louis just grabbed his arm, and jerked him forward, “Not now, Haz.” He managed, and hurried them along, a string of paps following them, and fans, now - amazingly fans wedged themselves between the Styles-Tomlinson’s and the paps.

One of the fans offered them a sort of smile, “Blue asked us to look out for you boys while she was gone.” She explained, “On twitter, so, go on, get outta here.” The girls around this fan nodded encouragingly, so they quickly hustled off, amazed by Fern’s fan base as well as theirs,  Treat People With Kindness had really taken on a new meaning when they’d come out to the world as a threesome, and proved time and again they really did love each other and their kids. 

-/-

The event was called  **Queens of Country** , and it was being hosted by Reba and Dolly Parton, and that in itself might have turned Fern to a puddle of mud, but it was Dolly pulling her aside and asking, “Sweetheart, could you sing one of my songs for me?” That very nearly broke her. 

“I…” Fern nodded, “Of course, yes, please, anything, you are literally the voice I grew up singing the most to!” 

Dolly had smiled at her, and rubbed a ring covered hand over her swollen stomach, “I know all you girls chose to dress up like us old Country Queens.” She teased, “I like that you're dressed like me, to be honest, I’ve read about you, and where you come from.” Fern nodded, “I was hoping you’d sing  _ Why’d You Come In Here Lookin Like That _ for me?”

“Yes ma’am, of course.” She nodded, quickly. She was performing a handful of songs with the women she’d met at Miranda’s, and taking the stage with Carrie Underwood and a handful of other women. Dolly hugged her again, and kissed her cheek. “I’ll do you proud, ma’am.” 

She moved to rejoin the girls, as Ashe pinched her thigh hard, “Cher is here!”

“Holy shit we are doing a Cher song in front of Cher!” Jules breathed out, alarmed. The  _ we _ in that was actually Jules and Ashe, but to-ma-to to-mat-oe. 

Fern pinched Ashe back, harder, “I’m pregnant stop abusing me!”

Kacey rolled her eyes, “Children.” 

“Sorry, Kace.” They all three said as one, “Are you ready?”

Kacey frowned, slightly, love songs were sort of a bitter spot for her, but they’d agreed to this before the divorce was a for sure thing, and they’d agreed as Georgia Rose to sing :  _ Mama He’s Crazy _ by The Judds and _ I Can Love You Better  _ by The [Dixie] Chicks. Both songs fit their voices beautifully. It helped that this was televised (and that was something they were used to since the whole Reunion tour was filmed). 

Fern was also singing with Elle King and Gretchen Wilson - a roaring rendition of Gretchen’s  _ Homewrecker _ . She was also singing with Carrie Underwood -  _ Southbound _ . And at the end of the night everyone - including the Queens would step out on stage together and close the show with a beautiful shout out to Patsy Cline - a medley of her songs. 

Carrie Underwood opened the show with the Pistol Annies, then Fern was walking out, in a Dolly inspired dress, with mic in hand, and Niall behind her she grinned, “I feel honored to be here tonight, loves.” She grinned a little more, “This one is for the Queen of my childhood,  _ Why’d You Come In Here Lookin Like That _ by Mrs. Dolly Parton!” The Grand Ole Opry exploded in clapping (and she almost had to pinch herself because never in her wildest dreams had she thought she’d stand on  _ this  _ stage).

Niall and the band start up behind her, she glanced back at him, suddenly relieved that at least one of her boys is here (and then startled that she still finds the One Direction men to be her boys), before she starts the song, turning back to the audience and grinning, “ _ Why'd you come in here lookin' like that, In your cowboy boots and your painted-on jeans, All decked out like a cowgirl's dream-”  _ She turned slightly to walk a slow parade around the front of the stage, “ _ Why'd you come in here lookin’ like that, Here comes my baby, Draggin' my heart behind-”  _ She paused by Niall, “ _ He's drivin' me crazy, Who says love is blind, He's got a wanderin' eye and a travelin' mind, Big ideas and a little behind, Out with a different woman every night, But I remember when he was mine, Why'd you come in here lookin' like that-” _

Niall had always loved how free Fern (or rather on stage she preferred to be Blue was), so she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and continued one singing, “ _ In your high heeled boots and your painted-on jeans, All decked out like a cowgirl's dream, Waltzing right in here lookin' like that, Why'd you come in here lookin' like that, When you could stop traffic in a gunney sack-”  _ She stole Niall’s cowboy hat that he’d picked up that morning, “ _ Why you're almost givin' me a heart attack, When you waltz right in here lookin' like that, I just can't stand it, To see him on the town, He's out slow dancing, With every girl around, I'm a softhearted woman he's a hard headed man, And he's gonna make me feel just as bad as he can, He's got himself a mean streak a half a mile wide, But now he's dancing on this heart of mine-”  _ She held the note longer than Dolly ever had, she laid her hand over her stomach, like Louis often did, “ _ Ooh, Why'd you come in here lookin' like that, In your high heeled boots and your painted-on jeans, All decked out like a cowgirl's dream-” _

She migrated around the stage - it had come easier to her than she’d ever thought it would, too, this captivating and drawing the audience in, “ _ Why'd you come in here lookin' like that, Why'd you come in here lookin' like that, In your high heeled boots and your painted-on jeans, All decked out like a cowgirl's dream, Why'd you come in here lookin' like that, Why'd you come in here lookin' like that, When you could stop traffic in a gunney sack, Why you're almost givin' me a heart attack, When you waltz right in here lookin' like that-”  _ She stopped next to Niall, who surprised her by leaning down and belting out the next lyrics with her, “ _ Why'd you come in here lookin' like that, Why'd you come in here lookin' like that-” _ They were clapped and cheered off stage.

Kacey greeted her, with an arm around her middle, “I always forget how you're more comfortable with the Brits around.” She jabbed Niall a little hard, “And how easy it is for you to be a team player with  _ them _ .”

“Hey, she’s a team player with us too.” Ashe glared at Kacey for a moment, “Are you sure you're ok?” 

Kacey looked away for a moment, “If I can’t do it, when we get out there tonight, promise me you three will do Georgia Rose and One Direction proud.” She looked ready to cry, Fern pulled her into a tight hug and held her close, “I’m so sorry, I know all of you want to include me in stuff-” She sobbed a little.

Ashe bit her bottom lip, “But we don’t want to make you feel bad for us being happy.”

Kacey cried harder in Fern’s arms, but soon Jules and Ashe and even Niall and surprisingly Oli were wrapped around them all, hugging tight to one another, “You need a good cuddle.” Oli declared, and pulled Kacey more firmly into his embrace the moment they seperated, “I’ve got you now, Kace, let it all out.” He tucked her face into the crook of his neck, and she seemed to shatter in his arms, “I’ve got you, pretty.” He promised.

Their mark, thirty minutes later, saw only three of the four girls of Georgia Rose taking the stage, “Hello.” Fern smiled, “I don’t think I introduced myself earlier, I’m Blue Marigold, this is Ashe, and this is Julia Michaels. On guitar we have Niall Horan!” She smiled warmly, “And our fourth member, Kacey Musgraves is around here somewhere.” All of them peered into the audience, “But, times a wastin, so…”

Jules spoke next, “We are here to perform  _ Mama He’s Crazy _ by The Judds and _ I Can Love You Better  _ by The [Dixie] Chicks-” The group before them cheered.

“Alright, ready?” Ashe asked the girls around her who nodded, Fern had changed into a comfortable set of maternity jeans and a t-shirt that had Louis’ Wall’s album tour information on it, with one of Harry’s jumpers tied low around her hips. The other two girls were dressed like Country ladies from the 80s. Ashe started them off, “ _ Mama, I found someone, Like you said would come along, He's a sight, so unlike, Any man I've known-” _

Jules took the next part of the first verse, “ _ I was afraid to let him in, 'Cause I'm not the trusting kind, But now I'm convinced, That he's heaven sent, And must be out of his mind-”  _ The three women together bounded into one harmonized vocal for the chorus,  _ “Mama, he's crazy, Crazy over me, And in my life is where he says, He always wants to be, I've never been so loved, He beats all I've ever seen, Mama, he's crazy, He's crazy over me-” _

Fern hoped Oli had gotten Kacey sorted, as she started the first part of the second verse,  _ “And, Mama, you've always said, Better look before you leap, Maybe so, but here I go, Lettin' my heart lead me-”  _ She held her breath for a moment, sorting out if she needed to sing the next line, but then Kacey’s powerful voice sounded, “ _ He thinks I hung the moon and stars, I think he's a livin' dream, Well, there are men, But ones like him, Are few and far between-” _ She had traded her showy clothes for jeans and boots, with Oli’s jumper on her shoulders, and her face looked blotchy and her nose was red, her eyes a little wet still, but she took Fern’s offered hand, and they led the other two into the final chorus.

_ “Mama, he's crazy, Crazy over me, And in my life is where he says, He always wants to be, I've never been so loved, He beats all I've ever seen, Mama, he's crazy, He's crazy over me, Oh, Mama, he's crazy, He's crazy over me-” _

Kacey looked out at the audience, some were her fellow country music stars, some were folks who had paid to see the show, all of them held her gaze and it felt heavy, “I know my personal life has been largely aired, lately.” She let out a shaky life, “Hell, we almost backed out of this commitment as a group.” She looked down the row of women, Niall made a noise of concern behind them. “I don’t know if anyone other than maybe the Annies could understand this, but when you're a solo artist you don’t normally go looking for a group.” 

There was an  **amen** that sounded a lot like Miranda Lambert backstage.

Kacey pushed on, “When Harry Styles asked me to come listen to these three sing, I knew they had to be something special, I was scared, they were all more pop oriented, and quite honestly Blue here was a nobody.” Fern pinched her, “But I learned something, we really are stronger together, and right now, all four of us are in hugely different places with our lives, but…” She looked at the girls, “We’ve agreed not to go on hiatus.” Niall let out a clap behind them. 

Ashe smiled, “We thought we’d do the One Direction Reunion ride, and be done, but the truth is we found a sound that was all our own, and as you’ve probably noticed it’s a little bit folk and a lot a bit girl powery.” 

Fern giggled, “We also learned that no matter where we are in life, all of us are always going to be there for one another, so even if one of us is in the middle of a divorce,” she looked at Kacey, “One of us is planning a wedding,” She looked at Ashe, “One of us just got engaged,” She looked at Jules, “And one of us is pregnant and waddling around.” She motioned to herself, “We can and should be there for one another, which brings us to our point.”

Jules spoke then, “The Queens we are honoring tonight knew that lesson, they supported and loved each other, even when they wanted to hate each other's guts. They were strong and determined and there for each other. A friendship like Loretta and Patsy’s comes around once in a lifetime, women who build up the next generation are few and far between, Reba, and Dolly that’s to you. There are so many amazing female vocalists in this room, just tonight, but the ladies who came before us, the ones who broke the charts when powerhouses like Johnny Cash and Hank Williams Senior were headliners - they knew they were a sisterhood, and they knew they were changing the world.”

“So here is to the sisterhood that we’ve created, on the very real fact that we need each other, and here is to the sisterhood that you ladies of Country music, Kacey included, have.” Fern raised her mic. “And the Annies are going to be performing  _ I Can Love You Better,  _ so we can play one a little more on point - Jo Dee Messina’s  _ Bye Bye. _ ”

Niall cleared his throat, and added, “And thanks for letting an Irish lad from Mullinger play guitar on the stage where some of the biggest legends of Country Music played.” Applause and laughter started. 

Kacey started them off,  _ “Boy, you sure look good there standin' in the doorway in the sunset light, Maybe I read you wrong thinkin' you could be my "Mr. Right", I was puttin' my heart and soul on the line, Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind, Well, it's been long enough, Time is up-” _

The four came together for the chorus,  _ “Bye-bye, love, I'll catch you later, Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rear view mirror torn off, 'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact, I've tried all I can imagine, I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion, I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride, Bye-bye, bye-bye, my baby, bye-bye.” _

Fern took the first part of the second verse,  _ “Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before, You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on Highway 4, Baby, what did you expect me to do?” _ Jules took the second half of the verse,  _ “Just sit around and wait on you? Well, I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth, And I know it sounds trite, I've seen the light-” _

They harmonized again for the chorus, “ _ Bye-bye, love, I'll catch you later, Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rear view mirror torn off, 'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact, I've tried all I can imagine, I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion, I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride, Bye-bye, bye-bye, my baby, bye-bye.” _

Ashe took the bridge, with a flourish and a smile, singing to Niall who grinned,  _ “I've lost the game, I guess, I did my best to win the part, Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart-” _ She held the note, as the other three joined her to sing the final chorus, “ _ Bye-bye, I'll catch you later, Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rear view mirror torn off, 'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, You can count on that, I've tried all I can imagine, I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion, I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride, Bye-bye, bye-bye, my baby, bye, bye-bye.” _

Fern sung the outro, and they headed off stage smiling together, “ _ Bye-bye, Ooh, baby, Ohhh, Bye-bye, bye-bye, my baby, bye-bye-” _

Fern took the stage about forty minutes later with Grechen Wilson and Elle King, twenty minutes later she was out with Carrie Underwood. It might have been the most outrageous and fun moment of her life, she had pulled on Harry’s jumper because she’d started to get chilly (Reba had joked that the ghost of country’s past haunted the Grand Ole Opry, and that had only made it worse), then the ensemble of almost thirty music stars met on stage together to sing a Patsy Cline medley, even Niall (Dolly Parton pinched his butt and told him to sing along). 

-/-

Holding Lily on the balcony, she was all bundled up and nearly back to sleep, it was early morning yet, and Harry had no clue how one little girl could scream so loudly, but it was his turn (according helpfully to Louis), so he’d gotten up cleaned her nappy and made her a bottle, before bundling her up and heading out into the early morning smoke. “You're mummy will be home soon.” He told her, softly, the balcony door slid open behind him and Noah climbed out, the boy was twelve now. 

“Hey Papa.” Noah greeted and wrapped up a little more warm, “Can I get a cuddle?”

Harry dropped into the seat, positioned Lily onto his chest, and let Noah clamber onto his lap too, the boy tucked his little face into Harry’s neck, and curled up in his lap, protectively around Lily. “I was just telling Lily here that mummy will be back soon.” Harry offered, as Noah nodded and pulled his blanket up to wrap around both Harry and Lily.

“She’s a good mummy.” Noah offered, as he placed a hand on Lily’s little side. Harry smiled down at them, Noah while on tour had become even more of his shadow. The going joke was  _ Noah Styles looks like his father, but acts like Louis Tomlinson _ . Which was one hundred percent true, Noah was a joker, and so openly gender fluid at times, it made Harry’s heart sing. 

“I know we talked to you, bud, about adopting Lily but are you okay with more babies?” Harry asked after a long beat, Noah was his son more than he’d ever imagined and the lad had become his best friend and his biggest fan rather quickly, but he worried about Noah. He had a protective streak so much like Louis but a wise nature like Fern and a gentle heart like Harry’s. 

Noah was quiet for a long time, “Yeah. I was ready to be Freddie’s big brother. I was ready to be Lily’s big brother. I’m ready to be these babies' big brother too. Papa you’ll have a baby just yours. And I hope he or she looks like me.” Noah admitted, “So we don’t have to tell people-“

“None of that, Noah, you're my son in all the ways that matter. I’m legally you're Papa. And you're my first baby.” Harry pressed a tight kiss to his head which made Noah beam up at him. “Am I a good Papa?” Harry asked, after a long beat.

“Of course you are, Papa.” Noah murmured, and seemed to drift off a bit, “You didn’t have to be my Papa, but you wanted to be my Papa. You don’t have to be Freddie’s Papa, but you are. Just like with Lilybilly here, you want to be her Papa.” He nestled closer.

“That’s true.” Harry blinked back tears, as Freddie let himself out onto the porch.

“Papa?” Freddie wiped tired little sleep from his eyes, as he climbed up on the other side of Harry, and pulled his blanket to wrap up with Noah and Lily across Harry’s chest, somehow Freddie ended up on Noah’s legs, but curled under Lily, Freddie’s head on Noah’s chest and Harry’s, and the couch they were snuggled on in the morning fog seemed to creek under the weight. 

“How’s my favorite six year old?” Harry asked Freddie.

“Mummy comes home soon?” Freddie breathed out. And Harry wasn’t sure when it had happened, exactly, but after the park fiasco, Bree and Freddie had talked, and Freddie started calling Fern  _ Mummy _ , where he just called Bree  _ Mum _ . It was cute, but bound to be hella confusing. Louis to his credit, had shaken his head, and kissed Harry’s temple when he brought it up and whispered,  _ Bree’s going through some things, love.  _

“Mummy does.” Harry agreed, and felt the boy nestle down, Noah it seemed had drifted back to sleep just like Lily had. So he had managed to get two out of three of his children to sleep comfortably. 

“Good, me miss mummy when she’s gone.” Freddie whined out.

“She loves you lots, Fred.” Harry offered.

The little boy blinked for a moment, “She’s gonna be my only mummy.”

“Hm?” Harry asked, confused.

“Mum is sickly.” Freddie said after a beat, “Mum says she’s going to have to go to heaven, then I’ll only have Mummy.” He said softly around a yawn, “That’s why the Gods sent mummy, so when mum has to go to heaven, I’ll still have mummy.” And with that the little boy drifted back to dreamland himself, leaving Harry one hundred percent confused.

Louis’ figure in the doorway made him look up. His husband was wrapped up in a blanket, with his glasses on, and a sad expression, “Bree told me  _ after _ she told Fern and Freddie.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Harry asked as Louis wiggled into position next to him on the couch, his lap empty - and Harry couldn’t help but lament on the fact that that was where Fern belonged. 

Louis didn’t answer right away, “Cancer.” He said after a long moment, “We can throw some money at radiation and chemo, like we did with mum, but…” He looked out at the smoke of London and sighed, “Bree doesn’t want that.” 

“What kind of cancer?” Harry asked, solemn.

Louis looked at him with unshed tears, “Brain.”

“She’s going to be traveling with us, I want her close to us and Freddie at all times.” Harry frowned, “Fern knew?”

“Fern knew first,” Louis nodded, “That’s why she and Bree opted to keep the boys out of school again, and for the boys to travel with us.” He added. 

Harry snuggled the three in his arms closer, “Louis, I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Louis admitted, “Losing a mum is…” His voice trailed off.

“Harder than anything in the world.” Becca, Fern’s mother, offered from the sliding glass doorway, “Anything Dusty and I can do to help? Other than drag some more blankets out here for a real nest, tell you that only three days until Fern, Jules and Niall are home, Stan and Paul are headed to pick up the Malik’s right now, Liam phoned to let us know that he was on his way, and remind you that love mends everything.” 

“Thanks, Bec.” Both boys smiled at her, Harry added, “Could you send my mum out here? I want to talk to her about something.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” With that Becca headed back into the house, and a few moments later Anne came out to join them.

“This is too cute.” She snapped a picture, then looked at them, “What’s wrong, little loves?” She looked between Harry and Louis both of them looking stunned at the term of endearment she had once used alongside Jay when they were referring to both Lou and Haz. They caught her up, all in all she settled into a chair across from them, folded her arms and sighed, looking over the railing. “That’s a lot to deal with. Fern has had countless things thrown at her, and she’s managed to keep her head up above water.” Anne sighed, as Becca joined her, “You're caught up then?” Becca nodded, “As the only two mums left standing…” She paused, “We are going to support you however that looks.”

“Thanks.” Louis breathed, and looked at his husband, “I’ll be glad when Fern’s home.”

-/-

“Come on, Ni.” Fern tugged his arm, “It’s a recording studio, not a strip club.” Niall laughed out hard behind her, “And we talked about  _ this _ .” That was true, he supposed. 

“Right, but this is our song that you wrote, and you want to drop it as a single,  _ featuring _ Niall Horan, not One Direction, that’s a big deal to me.” Niall admitted, “You’ve got a single out with Liam, and one out with Zayn, and countless shit out with the girls, Haz, and Lou, and we are always writing together but we haven’t done something just  _ us _ .”

Fern nodded, “I saved my favorite little Irish for last.” She promised him, and squeezed his hand. “Hello, Bobby.” Bobby Bones grinned at them, hugged them both, “Thanks for letting us use your recording studio this morning.”

“Anything for you, Miss Styles-Tomlinson.” Bobby grinned, and most of Nashville knew her real name - Fern Styles-Tomlinson, but they were kind enough not to put it out there. “I’m pretty excited to get it all wrapped up today, you’ve got approval to release it once we record it?” He verified even as Niall handed over all the paperwork. “Alright, knock uhm dead, and in about four hours we are going on the radio.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Niall offered, and then maneuvered Fern into the studio - the recording techs nodded as they made their way further in, dropping coats and bags, leaving their phones on the overstuffed leather couch, Bobby had followed them and dropped down onto the couch eager to hear the new song. “Music and comp was sent to you?”

“I’ve got it, Mr. Horan.” A disembodied voice sounded to them through their headphones. “I’ll count you in.” Fern pulled her headphones on, and with Niall’s help climbed onto the stool opposite Niall. The two gave each other thumbs up, before nodding to the glass before them.

Fern’s breathless voice sounded,  _ “When you came in the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you.” _

The lyrics were cheeky and expressive, and oh so sexy, Niall sounded back,  _ “I'm the kind to sit up in his room. Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue. I don't know what you've done to me, But I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you.” _

They had written it on the bus, months ago. It was something silly and true - it was how Niall felt about Jules when the mood was just right, and the passion thrummed through him; it was how Fern felt the moment that HarryAndLouis took her hand, or kissed her temple. It was a tribute to the lovers they had, who under the cover of the dark, they did some very naughty things with.

_ “When you came in the air went out. And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.”  _ Fern took the slight pre chorus, her voice airy and breathy, wispy. They came together for the chorus,  _ “I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you. I wanna do real bad things with you. Ow, ooh.” _

Niall started their second verse,  _ “When you came in the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt.” _ Fern backed it next,  _ “I'm the kind to sit up in her room. Heartsick and eyes filled up with blue.”  _ This time Niall took the pre chorus,  _ “When you came in the air went out. And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.”  _

Together they melded their voices, and ended the song, “ _ I don't know what you've done to me, But I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you. I wanna do real bad things with you.”  _ Fern sounded a little more sultry, “ _ Real bad things with you-” _ She held the note as the music started to fade.

“Holy shit!” Niall cheered as the instruments were completely gone and he dropped his headphones to his neck just as she did. “That was fanfuckingtastic!” Niall breathed, “Do we need to run it again?”

The disembodied voice sounded back, “I don’t know how either of you have not recorded a more country sounding song before, but this is amazing. One and done, you two.” 

“Awesome!” Fern giggled as she stood, “So, love.” She looked at Niall, “What do you want to do now?” Her stomach rumbled at that, and she snickered, “Nevermind, fancy some food?” Niall nodded, and they exited, “Bobby, where's the food good around here?”

“I’ll show you!” He declared, as they grabbed their things, “Holy cow that was fantastic!”

“Oh, that old thing?” Niall giggled, “We wrote that back and forth one night when we couldn’t sleep.” He admitted, “But we can talk more about that on your show.” So he headed them off to a local burger shop.

-/-

Louis turned the radio up, and quieted the room down, “SHH! They are about to be on Bobby Bones show!” He cheered out, and bounced Lily in his arms for a moment, then finally the radio caught the show, perfectly.

_ “Welcome back, everyone! This is Bobby Bones!”  _ The living room clapped with excitement, because of their friendship with Kacey he’d become someone they looked forward to being interviewed by (along with Jimmy Fallon and James Cordon). 

_ “Today with me I have two amazing guests, who are both notable solo artists and both in impressive groups! First is the relative newcomer to the music scene, and even newer fixture in Nashville, or so we hope, Blue Marigold. She’s one of four charming ladies in the band Georgia Rose!”  _ There was a round of applause in their living room. 

_ “And last but certainly not least, he’s an amazing solo artist himself, and one fifth of the band One Direction, none other than Niall Horan!”  _ More clapping.

_ “Glad to be here, mate.” Niall toned. _

_ “Thanks for having us, Bobby.” Fern sounded _ and the whole room got quiet.

_ “I think our fans are always amazed, at least I am, that you have a southern accent, whereas your male counterparts are either English or Irish.”  _

_ “Everyone says that.” Fern laughed, “I’m from America, ladies and gentlemen.” She giggled a little, “Actually grew up traveling the south.” She explained. _

_ Bobby laughed himself, “And this morning you both recorded a new song?” _

_ “We did.” Niall admitted, “It’s a gift, from me to my lovely fiance Julia Michaels, I hope you blush babe.” Niall laughed a little bit.  _

_ Fern snorted, “And it’s a bit to Haz and Lou, they are my boys one hundred percent.” She said seriously, “So when Niall approached me about writing a… daring song, I was game.”  _

_ “Liam, our bandmate, would be the first to say we were naughty writers.” Niall laughed. _

Harry and Louis shared a look across the room at each other, “Oh no.” Louis breathed.

“Oh no indeed.” Anne snorted, “She’s a rambunctious one.”

Bree giggled a bit in the corner of the room, “I know the song.” Eleanor nodded, seriously, “We’ve heard it twice, well parts of it.” 

“Rude.” Louis breathed at his ex’s but smiled all the same, “Is it appropriate?”

“Nope.” Eleanor laughed, as the chords started.

_ “When you came in the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you.”  _ Fern's voice sounded, the lyrics sexual, Niall sounded back,  _ “I'm the kind to sit up in his room. Heartsick and eyes filled up with blue. I don't know what you've done to me, But I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you.” _

_ “When you came in the air went out. And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.”  _ Fern took the slight pre chorus, her voice airy and breathy, wispy. They came together for the chorus,  _ “I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you. I wanna do real bad things with you. Ow, ooh.” _

Niall started their second verse,  _ “When you came in the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt.” _ Fern backed it next,  _ “I'm the kind to sit up in her room. Heartsick and eyes filled up with blue.”  _ Niall took the pre chorus,  _ “When you came in the air went out. And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.”  _ Together they melded their voices, and ended the song, “ _ I don't know what you've done to me, But I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you. I wanna do real bad things with you.”  _ Fern sounded a little more sultry, “ _ Real bad things with you-” _ She held the note as the music started to fade.

“Well.” Louis breathed, and cleared his throat, looked at Harry who was a bit scandalized, “It’s a good thing our pregnant wife loves us?”

“That she does.” Dusty rolled his eyes.

On the radio, Bobby sounded again,  _ “That song seems like a big shout out. I think it might get more traction on alternative radio, but it was written to be a racy country song, correct?”  _

Harry cut it off before either their best friend or their wife could answer, “Columbia Records okayed that?”

Eleanor spoke then, “Fern is obligated to release one single a month until the next 1D tour. Even when she’s out pregnant, she’s gotten like eleven backed up recorded just in case. She’s got some music with just each of you, and the members of Georgia Rose, and she’s gotten a song with Taylor Swift they aren’t releasing yet, and she has a song with Eminem she hasn’t released yet, he’s the featured on it, and he’s fine with it dropping while she’s in labor, apparently. She’s even done something for a 5SOS chorus.” 

Anne cleared her throat, “I wasn’t sure that Fern was making friends?”

“Fern is…” Bree paused, “It’s incredibly hard to hate her, she’s like Ed. She just melds well with people, gets on with them proper.” She said seriously, “She finds a way to befriend everyone.” She looked at Eleanor, who nodded, “She hasn’t told us for sure, but she’s talked a bit with Little Mix about a song she’d like to do with them.”

“Holy shit.” Louis breathed, “She’s her own musician, we’ve created a monster.”

“We’ve created a star.” Harry breathed, “One that burns brighter than even us.”

-/-

“I never thought I’d be happy to be back in London.” Kacey hummed, as she let Oli lead her off the plane, whatever was going on between them was endearing and sweet, but oh so fragile. 

“Europe in general.” Jules admitted, “Never thought it would be home.” Fern was inclined to agree, Ashe had headed back to California to collect her fiance and head toward them in a couple days for the wedding. 

“I think home isn’t a place.” Niall admitted, “It’s the people you love.” He said seriously.

Fern hummed, “That is true, I don’t think I could live without you all.” She added, seriously, “The Malik’s and Payne’s are at the flat this morning, yeah?” She looked at Oli, who nodded, “Grand, we need to stop and get some food, a huge amount of takeaway.” She breathed, seriously. 

Oli liked being able to help them get the things they wanted, so in the end he and Kacey (who didn’t get recognized as much in London) picked up the takeout and did the shopping, while Jules, Fern and Niall reluctantly agreed to stay in the SUV. “So, are you excited to be home?”

Fern nodded as she looked at Niall, “I think realistically that homes were my men and my kids are, yeah?” He nodded, “But I also think home is on the road, grew up a rolling stone, don’t like being stuck anywhere for too long.” She admitted, “Even if it’s somewhere as pretty as London.” That of course brought rain drops.

Jules laughed beside her, then hummed, “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you this for almost three weeks-”

“Are you seriously doing this right now?” Fern whirled to look at her, “Oi, fuck that, nope,” She grabbed an umbrella, “I’m going for coffee if Oli comes back.” With that she clambered out of the car.

Jules sighed, “Let me try that again.” Niall peered at her, “I uhm, for three weeks, er maybe more really, I’ve been trying to-”

“Are we ok?” Niall interrupted.

“Oh, yes, yes, we are amazing, I’m not breaking up with you!” She nearly shouted, “I’m just trying to tell you I’m pregnant!” 

Niall’s eyes widened, “Oh.” Then he was hauling her into his lap and peppering her face with kisses, “That’s-Oh!” He kissed her, and she laughed, hard. “Is Fern allowed to have coffee?” He suddenly asked, and both of them burst with laughter.

“You're not mad?” Jules wondered aloud.

“No, not at all, the tours can work around it.” Niall assured her, “And we were engaged first, anyways, no one in this band does shit in the right order.” He said declaratively, “You're part of One Direction too, you know.”

“Am I now?” Jules giggled as he kissed her again.

Someone knocked on the window, so Niall opened the door to see a shivering Fern, she climbed in and handed off tea for both of them, “Wanted a smoothie.” She breathed, as she slurped down something green, “Don’t tell Harry, I think I actually like kale.” Niall snorted as he giggled, “So, all is well?”

“You already knew?” Niall ventured.

“We tell each other  _ everything _ .” Fern sassed, “Even about the cute little freckle on you're-” Niall clamped a hand over Fern’s mouth and where to look at Jules, he gave her a face of pure betrayal.

“You told her  _ that? _ ” Niall grumbled, as Kacey wrenched open the front door and looked at them all very confused.

“Did you tell Niall in a parking lot?” Kacey looked completely done with them, “Holy - you fucking did.” She folded her arms over her chest, “That has to be…”

“What did she tell Niall?” Oli asked as he loaded things into the hatch.

“She told Niall she was pregnant in a grocery parking lot.” Kacey deadpanned.

“We all know Fern is pregnant…” Oli now looked confused.

Jules covered her face with her hands, “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh.” Oli said after a moment, “Congratulations.” The whole car erupted in laughter, as Oli glared at them, “Or you know whatever. And Kace this is a car park.” She threw her phone at him, nearly hitting Niall in the face, he ducked at the last minute, which brought more laughter.

-/-

Home, or more accurately the sprawling London flat that Harry owned, came into view and all of them sort of got quiet. Kacey wasn’t sure how long she would be staying with them all, eager to head back to Doncaster (she was hanging out in the Styles-Tomlinson house while the others lived in London). Oli pulled them into the private car park, and was greeted by the sight of both Stan and Paul hurrying out to help them get inside with umbrellas and hoods on. Fern graciously took the offered umbrella from Stan, and hooked arms with Jules, the pair climbing the stairs ahead of Kacey, as the men attempted to get the take away and groceries out of the back of the SUV.

“Mum!” “FERN!” Shouted at them before she had the door open, and suddenly Fern was in the middle of a group hug - Noah had her around the middle, Freddie had her thighs, Harry had her shoulders, and Louis had sort of clambered in above Freddie but below Harry, with Lily in his other arm. “We missed you!” Seemed to be chanted as she laughed a little. Eleanor and Bree appeared then, with Steve. All three hugging her as soon as the others let her go.

“Give me my daughter.” Fern shrugged off her traveling cloak and pulled Lily to her chest, nuzzling the little girl, as both Harry and Louis peppered her face with kisses. “I missed you all.” She kissed Noah’s temple, then Freddie’s, smiled at El and Bree, and proceeded to head further into the house - where she smiled at Maya and Gigi. She waved at the pair even as Bear and Cami came darting toward her shouting for their Anni Blue.

Jules got much the same treatment, then Kacey, and finally Niall as they all pushed into the house. Oli last, with his arms heavy, “You all eat healthy but damn you eat a lot.” He moaned, and the room laughed. For roughly an hour it was nearly pandemonium, as everyone talked over each other and attempted to congratulate and bemoan the ever growing children of One Direction.

Harry and Louis were all smiles as Fern joined them on the loveseat, Noah wiggling in next to Harry, and Freddie climbing onto Louis’ lap, Fern holding Lily. “The radio show was interesting, and we recorded Queens of Country.”

“Oh, good.” Kacey murmured, “I’d like to see it all the way through not standing backstage crying.” She settled down next to Oli, as Bear climbed into her lap, Cami was hanging off Niall who was on the other couch seat with Jules, Maya, and Liam. “It was horrible.” She said after a moment, Louis reached across to squeeze her hand, “Thanks Louis.”

-/-

It was like she had always been there, and maybe the ghost of her had always been with them, a part of them created by the Gods above, and waiting like a flame out there, for them. They’d found her, and they’d married her in a secret special way, and now - well soon Louis and Harry were getting married. At least that was the thought process running through Louis’ mind as he and Harry followed her into the clinic.

She’d woken up sick, and if possible looked more miserable than she had during the first three months of her pregnancy, with their wedding less than forty-eight hours away, they were a little alarmed, Harry hadn’t let go of Fern’s hand, and Louis found he hadn’t released her hip, even as they were called back to see her doctor. “Ah!” He smiled as he met them in the room, they’d been ushered back by Renee. “Harry Styles! Louis Tomlinson!” He shook their hands, “Pleasure to see you both-” He looked at Fern, “You look like you could use some attention, however, so, up you go.”

Keith watched as Louis and Harry helped her onto the clinic table, she wiggled her butt to get back in place. “She woke up feverish and groggy.” Louis nearly shouted, his panic rising. 

Harry looked at him with worried eyes, “We just… we are worried.”

Keith nodded, “And you, Fern?”

“Hm? Oh, I think it’s the stress of their wedding. We’ve got guest everywhere, loads of paparazzi keep popping up, there's a mess of trash being printed in the rags, and I can’t quite get the bridge on this song I-”

Keith laughed, interrupting her, “Fern, I told you to  _ slow down _ .” He shook his head fondly, “Let’s check on these babies, huh? Once we know they are in the clear, we can talk about you disobeying me,” He teased, and motioned for her to lean back onto the bed.

Harry and Louis shared a look, they knew that Fern handled a lot of things, more things than either of them did when it came to the more hands on aspects of their lives. They often took her for granted, if either of them had an issue while away or doing an interview, they’d call on her, and no matter the time difference, she’d answer and solve it.

By the time Louis refocused, Keith was already preparing the wand to rollover her waist, “How is the little one at home?” He asked, as he clicked away at the computer.

“Lily is absolutely lovely.” Fern grinned, “She’s a sweetheart, rarely cries, eats proper, real sweet.” She offered, “And she loves her Da and Papa.” She motioned to the boys, “Noah and Freddie are absolutely besotted with her.” She admitted, and smiled. “It’s nice to have a little girl around.” She said seriously, “All the lads, Niall especially since he’s not had a babe yet, has one on the way though, he spoils her - buys her tons of dresses and bows.”

“Niall’s a good lad.” Keith smiled, “How is Julia doing? She came by to see me recently.”

“I referred her, I know she’s not high risk or anything, but you take such good care of me…” Fern grinned at him, and he nodded, “I’m ready, you can stop distracting me.”

“Cheeky.” Keith pressed the wand against her swollen waist, “You're measuring larger, you’ve popped more in the last week if possible.” He hummed, as he clicked away at his keyboard. The sounds of tiny racing hearts made Harry and Louis both release a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding, “Have you been a little dizzy? Like you're not eating enough?”

“Yeah?” She hummed, “And like, I can’t find enough proteins.” She admitted, “Or carbs.”

Keith laughed, “Can I write a paper about your womb?” The trio of parents whirled to look at him, confused. Keith cleared his throat, “That, I should have started with we miscounted.” He said after a moment, “And I am going to bet that you aren’t eating enough to sustain yourself and the babies, that’s why you're weak and exhausted.”

“Miscounted?” Harry echoed, strangely confused.

“Oh, not on you, Harry.” Keith said seriously, “You and Fern did in fact make twins.” He turned to look at Louis, “Somehow, your second baby hid from us the last couple of weeks.” Louis made a noise of confusion. “Look, here.” He pointed to the screen, “Two babies in this sack, and two babies in this sack.” He said after a beat, and sighed, “Fern I want to do some blood test, and I need a urine sample, we need to figure out where you're lacking in your vitamins or I’m going to be forced to put you on bedrest.”

“I’m not goin-” Harry clapped a hand over her mouth, and looked at Louis.

“We, uh, we can do whatever you need.” Louis said slowly, “I’ll text El and have her order a fifth of everything.” His face was worried, but his lips peaked up in a smile, “This is… Fern, if you never got pregnant again…” He trailed off, “You’ve gone and grown our family so much already.” He dipped to kiss her head.

Keith watched as Harry did the same, “I suggest you three plan out you're next pregnancy.” He paused as he looked at Fern, “I’m going to give you a few moments, with you're men, then I’ll be back.” He stood and headed out of the door, closing it softly. 

“I…” Fern looked so confused, “Tour is going to be interesting…”

Harry and Louis seemed to move at the same time, wrapping their arms around her, as they all cried, softly together, holding tight to one another, it wasn’t quite their sixteenth and thirteenth week, so they didn’t expect to figure out the sexes, but knowing that Fern was ok, that she was going to give them both a set of twins, was almost too much for either of them to deal with. 

“So amazing.” Harry breathed and kissed her forehead, over and over again.

“Really the best.” Louis added and kissed her face where Harry wasn’t, then the pair kissed each other, chaste. “We need to uh, we need to decide where our real house is going to be, I don’t want to be bouncing all over the world…”

“How big is the place in LA?” Fern asked, after a long moment, “We’ve got Freddie and Noah, that’s two rooms, us, that’s three rooms, and then Lily and these four - so easily we need at least six or seven rooms.” She hummed, thoughtfully. “The Doncaster house is big enough for now… and the flat is big enough for now but…”

Keith slid back in, and quickly drew her blood, and offered her a cup to pee in. He cleaned her stomach off, and she scurried off to pee. He looked at Harry and Louis, “She won’t be strong enough to do this again, lads. Plan your pregnancies.”

“I don’t know that we will have another.” Louis said softly, “We’ve already reached the number of children we all agreed on.” He said, taking Harry’s hand, “But yeah, we won’t aim to do this again.”

-/-

The big day was a crowning moment for Bree and El. Fern hadn’t given them or Lou Teasdale much attention since she woke up, preferring to lounge in bed for as long as humanly possible. Their simple wedding had stayed simple until the three women had realized exactly how many famous people they would have to invite, and realized the amount of people who would feel snubbed if they didn’t even get an invitation. The last time Fern even attempted to look at a guest list Elton John had been on the third line, and that ladies and gentlemen had been it.

She was over it.

So it was nine in the morning, and she was curled up in bed with Cliff, Bruce, Klepto and Golden with Noah, Freddie and Lily. She was leisurely flipping through the upcoming tour information (for Haz, Lulu, and 1D). “Hey, Blue?” She looked up to see Louis beaming at her, “How are you?”

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, “Lulu.” She breathed, the old nickname falling off her lips familiar and distant, “Gigantor giving you shit?”

“Not quite.” He offered, as he looked at her, “Gigi is here with you're ceremony dress and I told her to leave you alone, for now. We aren’t getting married until half past eight, and it’s barely morning.”

She laughed, “Louis we have to be at the venue at one.”

“I know.” He flushed a bit, “Harry and I both wanted to let you relax, for as long as possible.” He knew the moment he said it, it was the wrong thing. She hated to be treated like she was fragil. She hated even more that the boys were both giving her ‘kiddy’ treatment. 

“Louis.” She warned, darkly.

“Right - that came out all wonky, sounded like a proper wanker.” He frowned.

“Sweetheart, it’s ok.” She hummed, sad, in her own way. “Don’t worry about it.”

He would, for the next several hours - but before he could attempt to further apologize, Lou Teasdale was dragging him away spouting something about cufflinks with a compliment at Fern over her shoulder, “You look radiant, lovie!”

-/-

Harry slipped in to check on her almost thirty minutes later. “Babs.” He breathed, and she sighed, her brow knitted together. He could tell she was exhausted, and miserable, “I just… I love you.” He offered, quickly, “Wanted to tell you that, you're amazing, and we wouldn’t be here  _ today _ if you hadn’t taken a chance and had an adventure with Lou.” He said softly, “I love you, I love our son-” Noah beamed at him, “I love Freddie-” The boy giggled, “I love little Lilybilly.” He teased softly, “I just, I needed you to know, Fern. We couldn’t be us without you.”

She was blinking tears out of her eyes, as she nodded at him, “I love you too, Haz. Tell Lulu that I’m not mad at him, I imagine he thinks I am, he said something earlier from the right place in his heart, but… it just irritated me.” She sighed, “I am so proud of you, and Louis. I love you so much I think my heart is going to burst every time I look at either of you, I just… I want to spend the rest of my life making the world a better place for you, and our babies.” She promised him, “I am so glad to be part of today.”

With that he rushed in and kissed her temple, “I love you, Fern.” He promised, he pressed quick kisses to the kids heads, and one to her swollen midline, “And can Gigi come in now?” 

Fern rolled her eyes, “Send in the women.” Harry nodded, a little worried, before ducking out quickly, but holding the door open for Becca, Cheryl, Gigi, Maya, Jules, Ashe, Kacey, Gemma, Lottie, Daisy, Phoebe, and Anne to slide in, all looking a lot like they wanted to shield her from the world. “Hello, loves.” She said with a slight smile. 

-/-

Mercure Manchester Piccadilly Hotel was the venue of the day. Lou Teasdale was talking loudly somewhere down the hall about 52 tables of 10 with a dance floor, and someone was offering to DJ (it sounded a lot like Zayn). Realistically it was also playing host to most of their guests who couldn’t just commute from London or the nearby townships. There was a red carpet for their guest to arrive on, and a complimentary bartender. 

Louis had asked Niall and Zayn to stand with him, alongside Stan and Oli. Harry had asked Liam, Ed Sheeran, Nick Grimshaw, and James Corden. Fern would be standing front and center, with Noah under Harry’s arm, and Freddie under Louis’, with Lily in the crook of her arm. Gemma was standing on Harry’s side as well, between him and Liam - Lottie had a similar spot between Louis and Zayn. 

Fern was wearing an elaborate and slightly heavy dress - Dan and Mark with her father Dusty had helped her to the stage, before taking comfortable seats behind her - with Ernest and Doris between the three of them. Gigi had had the gown custom made from her, from Valentino, and while that was something amazing in itself, her growing waistline had been one of the biggest concerns. 

The dress is simple in it’s design, a deep v runs between her breast, accenting her tattoos, it’s thin with small diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires beaded into it, thin straps from the top of her shoulders crisscrossing her back, meet a thin strap that rest just under her breast. The soft white fabric falls delicately over her waist, and trails out behind her, with the gem stones sparkling through them, it’s the tulle under that made it heavy coupled with the layers of lace. 

She looked amazing in it, with her hair delicately curled around her face, her make up minimal, and her feet bare, with simple anklets that represented Noah, Freddie and Lily on her left ankle. She wore a borrowed ring from Bree, a thin bracelet from Eleanor, one of Jay’s necklaces, a ring from Anne, and her mother’s pearl choker necklace. It’s hectic, but everything adorning her body meant something to either Fern or the boys.

Anne had been picked to escort both men in, when the wedding march started - but right now, Fern was camped out on the lavish sofa, with her head on Mark’s shoulder, comfortable as the guest start to fill into the large room - she’s still not over the fact that everyone in the room is famous in one way or another. She grinned at Miranda Lambert and Elle King as they entered together, winking at her.

Once Lou, El, and Bree gave her the go ahead, she stood with Dan’s help, her dad steading her waist. Lily was comfortable in her arms, the little one fast asleep. It was Mark who moved to hook her microphone up, and clip her soundbox to the back of her dress, handing her the unicorn painted earpiece, she slid it in, and stepped forward, a smile on her face. The guests have largely settled, as a soft song played - they’d chosen none of their songs, for this moment.

Louis’ groomsmen are led in by Lottie alongside Harry’s who are led in by Gemma. The two girls both embrace Fern, who planted kisses to their cheeks, and winked at them both. Niall, Zayn and Liam also break from the lines to give Fern cuddles, as Noah and Freddie join their aunts (Noah holding Gemma’s hand, Freddie holding Lottie’s hand). Ed Sheeran also pressed forward to kiss her cheek, trailed by Oli and Stan, and then Nick and James. All of them making her laugh a little as they adorned her with love, James ducking to kiss both Lily and her stomach.

When everyone settled back into place, she beamed out over the group, and the music softened. “Good evening everybody. Welcome to Manchester. Welcome to Mercure Manchester Piccadilly Hotel, and welcome to the wedding of Harry and Louis. All of you look terrific. My name is Fern Styles-Tomlinson. When these lovely lads decided to tie the knot, I became an ordained officiant in the United Kingdom.” That made the group laugh, and Niall grinning widely (he’d already talked her into officiating his and Jules’ wedding). “It is my honor to be officiating this wedding. Before we begin, please turn the volume of your phones up as high as possible, so that when somebody gets a phone call during the ceremony we all know whom to blame.” That brought another round of giggles, “Alternatively, please silence your phones. The ceremony is about to begin.” She grinned at them all and rocked Lily in her arms. 

Music sounded again, as Anne appeared, Fern winked at her - making Anne giggle a little bit. Louis joined her from the left, and Harry from the right, and for the moment Fern felt like she couldn’t breathe. They both looked fantastic, and so themselves. Louis’ suit was tight fitted and tailored to his slim waist. Harry’s suit was Gucci, the silky undershirt unbuttoned down to the third, revealing tattoos, and soft skin. Since they had both grown out their hair, flowers had been woven into them, to match the flowers that were bound around Fern’s wrist, and haloing her head. Louis had honestly demanded the flowers - but.

“Please rise to meet our happy couple.” Fern offered, excited, her eyes warm with happiness. There was a certain blissfulness of knowing the two before her meant more to her than anyone else in the whole universe - that this moment, this tiny little moment, shared with roughly two hundred and eighty of their ‘closest’ friends was perfect, and happy and so bright. Both of the men walking to her, golden in ways she couldn’t properly explain. When they reached her, both kissed Anne’s cheeks, and she made her way to join Becca, who was now lounging with Dan, Mark and Dusty. The proverbial parents of the grooms and Fern. “You may be seated, thank you.” She offered as the boys both moved up to kiss her lips, and slid back down to hold on to one another.

“Welcome everybody. We are thrilled that so many of you could make it here today. One

of the wonderful things about a wedding is that it also serves as a multi-family reunion, we travel far and wide to be together, which just goes to show you how important it is to mark these happy transitions in our lives.” She smiled out at the crowd, wiping a tear from her eye, and lightly rocking to keep Lily fast asleep in her arms. This next part was painful, “Harry and Louis, and I, would like to acknowledge the presence both physically and spiritually of some of the most important people in our lives. Harry and Louis are very happy to be joined together after nearly ten years of being together in various ways.” She smiled, “We would like to take a moment to remember those who are not here with us-” She paused as Desmond finally slid into the venue, and hurried to join the other parents.

Fern cleared her throat, as Desmond hurried to find a seat next to Mark. “First the parents who made us - Anne Twist and Desmond Styles, sadly Robin Twist isn’t with us today, but we feel his presence every day in the warm love that Harry gives.” She paused to eye Louis, “Mark Tomlinson, Dan Deakin - men who didn’t have to be large parts of Louis’ life, but chose to anyway. Most importantly Jay Deakin - the woman who made Louis who he is today, the single most important woman in every aspect of Louis’ life, I regret not getting to spend time with her.” She paused, “My parents - Becca and Dusty Morrison.” She winked at them. “There are grandparents, and siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles, who couldn’t be here either because they had plans, or they are here in spirit.” 

There was a moment of silence as Noah walked down stairs of the stage to light a series of candles, his suit a match to Louis’ while Freddie’s was a match to Harry’s. Freddie skipped down to help his older brother, holding Noah’s hand as the nearly teenager lit the candles holding Freddie to his side. 

“With Haz and Lou’s permission I am going to read a few verses and words that mean something to us. From our beloved Moulin Rouge,  _ The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return. _ ” She paused as that sunk in, “Maya Angelou offered these words on love,  _ Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope. _ ” She smiled warmly, and nodded at those before her, “And last but not least, Etta James,  _ At last...my love has come along. My lonely days are over. And life is like a song. _ For Harry and Louis life is like a song, one they’ve written the highs and lows of, one they’ve sung and shouted at the top of their lungs, with three of their best mates, with two of their best mates, and on their own.” She added with a smile, “It’s also one they’ve sung with me, with their children, and with those they love - those who know their hearts.” 

She paused, to look between them, she knew without a doubt the next moment would either be hilarious or heartbreaking, so she took a moment to just settle. “Harry, Louis you’ve chosen to write your own vows?”

Harry giggled, wiping at his eyes, “Technically, we wrote them, yes.”

Louis laughed, looking at Fern, “He’s not wrong.”

“You do talk some shit.” She muttered, unfortunately her mic picked it up, and everyone startled into laughter, “Er, alright, yeah - go on.” She declared, with a saccharine smile. 

Harry cleared his throat, “It’s hard, not to sing this, you know.” He flicked his gaze to Fern, then to Louis and grinned, impossibly bright, “If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you, I think I might give up everything, Just ask me to.” He paused, seriously, “For your eyes only, I show you my heart, For when you're lonely and forget who you are, I'm missing half of me when we're apart, Now you know me, for your eyes only, For your eyes only.” He felt his eyes swimming with tears, Fern reached forward, and tangled her free hand in both of Louis’ and Harry’s. “I can feel your heart inside of mine, I've been going out of my mind, Know that I'm just wasting time, and I hope that you don't run from me.” With that he smiled softly, and squeezed both his lovers hands.

Louis cleared his throat, and smiled at them both, this felt less formal than what they’d done in the backwoods, this felt less like a wedding and more like a show. “You're right, speaking the lyrics is always strange.” He looked at Fern and winked, she blushed, and tilted her head, even as he started, “I was stumbling, looking in the dark, With an empty heart, But you say you feel the same, Could we ever be enough? Baby we could be enough.” When he said Baby he looked between them both, they nodded at him warmly, Freddie wrapping around his thighs. “When you're lost, I'll find the way, I'll be your light, You'll never feel like you're alone, I'll make this feel like home.” He punctuated  _ home _ with a tight clutch of both their hands. 

Fern didn’t let them go, instead she continued on her ceremony with her hand locked in their hands. Noah stepped forward as Fern spoke, “Now for the exchanging of rings.” She smiled between them, as Noah pulled two ring boxes forward (Fern already had her wedding ring on her finger). “Repeat after me, Haz: The fitting of this ring with its unending circle, symbolizes my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger is the fulfillment of my dreams to have you as my friend, my love, my husband, to live as one forever.”

Noah handed Harry his ring, even as Fern moved her hand to let Harry put the ring on Louis’ finger, “The fitting of this ring with its unending circle, symbolizes my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger is the fulfillment of my dreams to have you as my friend, my love, my husband, to live as one forever.” He slid the ring onto Louis’ finger, eyeing the black band with sapphire, diamonds, and emeralds along the band. It matched the rings they’d gotten to celebrate their backwoods weddings. 

Noah slid around Harry, to reach for Louis, as Fern spoke again, “Alright, Loubear, repeat after me: The fitting of this ring with its unending circle, symbolizes my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger is the fulfillment of my dreams to have you as my friend, my love, my husband, to live as one forever.”

Louis felt his hands shaking, and his heart racing, as he slid the ring on Harry’s finger, and spoke, “The fitting of this ring with its unending circle, symbolizes my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger is the fulfillment of my dreams to have you as my friend, my love, my husband, to live as one forever.” Noah slid back and beamed at his parents - all three of them. Anne was wiping tears from her eyes, Dusty was holding Becca, Desmond was wiping his nose on his sleeve, Mark was bouncing Ernest on his knee, hiding his tears behind the boys head, and Dan was openly sobbing into Dory’s curls.

“Harry and Louis have chosen to do a Unity Ritual. As a family we will be pouring sand into this vase - that Harry helpfully told me earlier today was supposed to look like a spiral.” That brought more giggles from the crowd as they moved forward. Daisy and Phoebe met them with their sand colors - Fern’s was a soft pink, Harry’s was green, Louis’ was blue, Lily’s was purple, Noah’s was yellow, and Freddie’s was red. They each carefully poured (except Lily due to age, but the twins handled hers), until the spiral was full and the sand in layers. 

Fern led them back up, as they boys took their hands again, “Alright, Haz, Lou, you two may now kiss to seal your promises to one another.” The pair locked lips, making it as chaste as possible for them. “And now, to all the friends and family who have come to celebrate this marriage, I would like to present, for the first time anywhere, Mr. & Mr. Styles-Tomlinson!” The guests cheered and a call went around for champagne.

-/-


	4. ...girl crush...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May

**_\-- May_ **

  
  


The eleventh of May brought the release of Fern’s song with Taylor Swift, “Babe”, which was one of those slightly unfortunate events, only in the fact that neither of them wanted to release it like they did - meaning someone leaked it. “No, there was no one here.” Fern spoke into the receiver, “That song was supposed to wait until I was in labor. In September.” She said evenly, “Now I only have the single with Eminem.” She frowned, hard, and paused to give Taylor a moment.

“I, just, who would have done this?” Taylor wondered aloud.

Fern was silent for a moment, “Possibly Directioners?”

“Yeah, the boys do have ridiculous fans.” Taylor let out a breath, “What are we doing?”

“Damage control.” Fern tapped her fingers on the backseat window of the SUV.

“Meaning?” Taylor wondered aloud.

Fern sighed, “I’m on my way to Radio One, with Nick.”

“Ok, I’m headed in to talk to Billy Bones.” Taylor sighed, “Express sadness or disappointment?” She wondered aloud.

“Both?” Fern suggested, “Break a leg, Tay.”

“You too, Fern.” With that the call disconnected, and Fern slumped into her seat.

“You ok back there?” Paul asked, he was a good man, always worried about her.

She gave him a long look, “No, not really.” They didn’t talk after that, she wasn’t in the mood for Radio One at the ass crack of dawn, she wasn’t in the mood to tell her fans that someone somewhere  _ fucked up _ and now she had to record yet  _ another _ song before she could just take a moment and  _ breathe _ . 

Contracts, man, contracts.

Nick, surprisingly, was waiting outside the studio for her, with what looked like hot cocoa in one hand, and a blanket in the other, “Come on, love.” He whispered to her as he bundled her up, and hurried her inside, “Get comfortable, I had Landon bring in an actual plush chair for you, sweets, since you're out of bed at two in the morning when I know you're supposed to be on bedrest.” He offered, and smiled at her.

“Can you help me out of these godforsaken boots?” She muttered, and smiled even brighter at Nick, who just nodded and laughed (he didn’t know it yet, but he was one of like eight god-fathers their children were going to have, so cheers). Nick hurried to help her slide the Uggs off, then watched as she made herself as comfortable as possible, considering. “Thank you, Nick.” She said seriously, “Haz and Lou send their love.”

He arched an eyebrow at that, which  _ fair _ Louis didn’t always like him, but they’d gotten on well enough at the wedding, Nick’s gift had been a hit so far (he’d gotten them each a necklace that bore part of a heart, that had been cut into three puzzle pieces, it was white gold, and felt so perfect around her neck, resting just between her collarbones). 

“I’m sorry you have to come in.” He said after a beat, and started fussing around her to get her situated for the radio. “Since we didn’t know this was happening, do you want to promote the one with Taylor and the one you were meant to release today?”

She nodded, “Will there be breakfast?”

“Landon is going to get you breakfast, dear.” He promised her, “And anything else you need.” She could tell he was a bundle of nervous energy, and she wondered if not for the first time, if this man was scared of her. 

“How is Mesh?” She wondered, and Nick stilled.

Nick looked at her with terrified eyes, “I… he wants to get married, Fern.”

“You love him, right?” She teased, and went over everything she knew about Mesh, most of which came from Harry. Mesh was actually Meshach Henry (don’t ask her how to pronounce  _ that _ ). He was a dancer and a model, gorgeous lad really, and they had two dogs in their London estate. 

“I just…” Nick trailed off.

“Mate you two got together in like 2018.” She raised an eyebrow, “Going on like five, six years right?” She asked seriously. He gave her a shaky nod, “So what’s the hang up?”

He frowned, “I just, what if it’s not happily ever after.”

She bit her lip, and thought for a moment, “Nick, I’m only going to say this once. You believe that Harry, me and Louis are perfect for eachother right, three halves of one soul?” He nodded, “What if I told you all three of us almost messed us up - Louis almost didn’t catch me after his concert, I almost didn’t trust him enough to see him a second time, Harry almost didn’t trust me enough to let me in.” She said with a sad smile, “We are holding so tightly to each other, not because it’s easy, have you seen what the rags do to me? But because we took a  _ leap of faith _ and are willing to fight for that faith.” She touched his wrist, softly, “I’m not saying propose to him right this second, but if you think even for a moment, that that boy is worth it, then do it. Mistakes happen, they do, but they work out in the end, babe.” She said with a serious smile. 

Nick looked like he wanted to cry, so she tugged him gently into the chair with her and cuddled him, softly he murmured, “I can set an alarm for three thirty, why don’t we snuggle.” And then the pair drifted off to sleep warm and cozy together. Nick had just taken back over the breakfast show, he’d been moved to the drive-time slot in 2018, but in January he’d been shoved right back into his old role, which worked well enough for them. Sometimes Fern thought they took him, James and Jimmy Fallon for granted.

Landon woke them up with snacks, and another blanket for Fern. “With me this morning-” Nick had just finished his usual morning pleasantries with his listeners, “Is none other than Blue Marigold, my personal favorite Styles-Tomlinson.” 

She laughed, “Awe, Nick, flattery will get you  _ everywhere _ .” She snarked, “Mesh if you're listening dear, ring me in a bit, yeah? I think it’s about time we had a date.” Nick glared at her, “Don’t look so put out, love, I know you and Harry had wild times out, Mesh and I just need to have a proper meeting.” She teased, her grin wicked.

“I feel like she’s holding me hostage.” Nick said with a laugh, “We had a right good cuddle this morning, didn’t we?” He asked, evenly.

“We did, and do you think I should tell the listeners why you of all people had to cuddle me?” She asked sardonic.

“Tomlinson is rubbing off on you, all that sass, must be the Doncaster.” Nick shot back.

She snorted with laughter, “Alright, loves, Nick and I will stop flirting on the airways now.” She teased, and he snorted into his mic, “For those of you who don’t know who I am, I’m one forth of the band Georgia Rose, I’m one third of the Styles-Tomlinson relationship, my stage name is Blue Marigold, but recently the label and I decided it would be alright if everyone knew that my name is actually Fern Styles-Tomlinson.” She said seriously, shocking Nick. “All the Directioners in the world are going to dig up my future children's birth certificates, you didn’t take long to find Freddies, so we opted to be open about it.”

Nick grinned, “So, Fern, I’m so happy to call you that publicly, did you know you're in my phone as Ficus Styles-Tomlinson.” 

“What the actual hell, Nick.” She glared at him, “You're in my phone as Grime-Master.”

“I feel like you didn’t put me in your contacts…?” 

“Oh, no that was a compromise, what Louis has you as in his phone is not appropriate for the airways, if it makes you feel any better Harry just as you as Nicky.” 

Nick cleared his throat, “That doesn’t.”

“I didn’t really think it would.” She said offhandedly, “Alright, so Nick. I’m sure you’ve heard that Taylor Swift and I have been recording a song together, with her on tour in the US and me here in London, that meant a lot of going back and forth between our managers, and music producers.” She paused, “The song wasn’t set to release until September, but somehow it was leaked - and if you are the person who leaked it I am very disappointed and quite frankly sad about it.” She paused, “Taylor and I worked incredibly hard on that song, for it to fit both of us vocally, and lyrically.” She paused, “What’s more is that song was supposed to be released the day my babies are born.” She sounded sad about that, “It was supposed to be the song that announced I was going to be off work for about two months, and that I wouldn’t be recording anything new.” 

“I’m sorry it was leaked.” Nick said quickly.

“Me too, it means that we are going to have to rush production on the music video.”

Nick hadn’t known that, apparently, because his eyes widened. “How so?”

“Originally both Tay and I were going to be in it, with me still pregnant and her on tour, we’re going to cast actresses to play the characters we designed.” She explained, “Since it’s been out since about midnight yesterday, go ahead and play it, yeah?”

Nick nodded, and cued it up, once the music started he leaned over and gave her a quick squeeze of her hand, “Are you ok?”

“I'm fooking pissed.” She snapped.

“You mix your angry American with Doncaster and Cheshier, did you know that?” She laughed at him, and he grinned, she shushed him so he closed his eyes and listened to the song. 

Fern’s soft tones spread through his earphones, “ _ What a shame, Didn't wanna be the one that got away, yeah, Big mistake, broke the sweetest promise, That you never should have made. I'm here on the kitchen floor, You call, but I won't hear it, You said "No one else," how could you do this, babe?”  _ The moment Taylor’s voice wrapped into hers, Nick knew it was going to be a hit, they complimented each other amazingly, “ _ You really blew this, babe, We ain't gettin' through this one, babe, This is the last time I'll ever call you, babe, This is the last time, this is the last time, This is the last time, I'll ever call you "babe"-.” _

When the song wrapped he let out a long “Woooow.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“Tell me about the process for this.” Nick said after a moment of thinking.

Fern hummed, “Taylor reached out to me, we’ve obviously worked together over the last few months, and gotten really close. She’s one of my closer friends in the industry. She wrote a lot of this years ago, but never found someone that she was set on dueting with, which is admittedly hard to do, you’d be surprised. She came to me and was like, ‘Hey, I have a song.‘ That is a short list, ladies and gentlemen, of people to whom she has said, ‘Hey, I have a song, you want to sing it?’ So we said, ‘Yeah!’. We had to tweak a couple things here and there for my vocal range, but we made it work. We actually even have a version coming out with Sugarland also on it - Jennifer Nettles and crew are amazing, that one thankfully will be held onto  _ until _ September.” 

Nick smiled, “I wanted to ask you about your relationship with Taylor Swift.”

“People are so… transparent.” She said after careful thought, “Like honestly, I get asked that question a lot. OR even better I get asked how I can be friends with  _ so many  _ of Haz and Lou’s ex’s. So maybe this time I can explain it proper.” She paused again, and sipped on her hot chocolate, “Basically I don’t care what my man or men did with them before I met them. Yes, I only met these girls through our shared status as Harry Styles’ or Louis Tomlinson’s girlfriend, but I’ve zero worries. I know my men, and they know where they want to be at night. We’ve honest to god had sleepovers with Taylor and her cats, like they’ve stayed a weekend in London with us and amazingly she and Lou got on well enough they sang a rendition of Valerie that I personally hope makes it out there someday.” 

Nick nodded, “Both Louis and Harry are known for making friends with their exes, do you have any ex’s they’ve made friends with.”

Fern blinked, “Uh, I dated one guy before Noah was born, and I sort of knew even back then that those two idiots were it for me, so… after Noah came I didn’t date, I tried to get back in contact with Louis and Harry once Noah was about five, but that didn’t pan out, and I never really had it in me to try to date.” She shrugged, “Yes, I am aware they dated other people.” She wagged her finger, “They honestly didn’t know what happend to me, and we were all really young teenagers and stupid, so words whispered as promises in the dead of night don’t amount to much at sixteen and nineteen, not when you have zero idea how to bring those plans to fruition.” 

“You are a woman beyond your years.” Nick teased her. “Do you want to play a game or talk about your super secret surprise.”

She contemplated it, “We can play a game.” 

Nick smiled, “Alright, I’m going to play the intro of a song - either by One Direction, or one of the boys solo careers, or Georgia Rose, or one of the three ladies other than you’s solo careers.” 

“That sounds hard-” She laughed, they played for about an hour, and she only missed two out of sixty-one, he wasn’t the most happy with her, “-so what do I win?”

He grinned, “Brekkie.”

With that Landon brought in a full English, and she couldn’t help but smile, “I’m going to be devouring food like the pregnant woman I am, so let’s play some top 40 and chill out, after I eat we can talk about the surprise?”

“I’d never get between a pregnant woman and food.” He swore. After she’d eaten, teased Nick about his need to hide his chewing, and promptly pulled Landon in to ask him to lead her to the bathroom - they got back down to business. “So tell me all your secrets.” 

“Nick apparently forgets his job - hello London and surrounding areas, this is Blue Magnolia, or if you’d rather Fern Styles-Tomlinson, with Nick Grimshaw for Radio One. Good morning, and we are glad to be with you on your early commute.” She shot him a cheeky smile, “I’m in this morning for several different reasons - promoting my new single with Taylor Swift which is called  _ Babe _ , please go check it out, and remember not to leak music that isn’t yours.” She gritted her teeth a little, “And to release a single, that is just me.” 

Nick’s eyes lit up, “Oh goody.”

“I’ve brought it with me, and Nick hasn’t heard it just yet.” She explained, “So - this is my new single, one of two apparently,” Her voice dripped with barely hidden sarcasm, “ _ Chasing The Sun _ .” She nodded at Nick to press play.

_ Why am I in such a hurry _

_ Always getting up too early _

_ So fast, everything is blurry, oh oh _

_ It's like the clock is always racing _

_ But my time is not for wasting _

_ Someone else can do the chasing _

_ 'Cause I'm chasing the sun _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ Won't miss out on the fun _

_ Gotta get it while our hearts are young _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh _

_ On my pursuit of happiness _

_ I realized that more means less _

_ If I got love, then I am blessed, oh I know _

_ So I'll start living while I can _

_ And hold the moment in my hands _

_ I'll fly until I learn to land in my home _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ Won't miss out on the fun _

_ Gotta get it while our hearts are young _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh _

_ Love the life I live _

_ And I will live the life I love _

_ Open up my eyes _

_ And I will take whatever comes _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ Won't miss out on the fun _

_ Gotta get it while our hearts are young _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ Won't miss out on the fun _

_ Gotta get it while our hearts are young _

_ I'm chasing the sun _

_ Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh _

When the track stopped, Nick just looked at her, “I don’t know how to tell you this, but I think you're amazing.” She tossed her head back and  _ laughed _ .

-/-

Gabriel and Maggie lived in a tiny little retirement community that focused on cancer support. Fern was instantly in love with it, and maybe Harry and Louis both donated a ridiculous amount of money to the organization that funded it - either way, it was the three of them, Jules and Niall that headed to Timeless Hollow to visit Gabe and Maggie. 

“Oh!” Gabe hugged her tight as he showed her into his little house, there were about thirty in a horseshoe shape, all tiny houses, with miniature lawns, a single bedroom and essentially a working everything else. “When you rang I wasn’t sure-”

“Gabriel, you're my friend.” She winked at him, “This is Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, my husbands.” She introduced the pair of them, “This is my best friend Julia Michaels, but I call her Jules, and this is our other best friend Niall Horan.” She smiled as Niall shifted his guitar to embrace Gabe.

Louis had hugged him, and was still smiling warmly at him - no doubt thinking about another elderly man he’d spent time with once before. A twinkle in his eyes, as his wife moved around to usher them in. Harry had a guitar over his shoulder as well, Louis had a small keyboard in hand that would hopefully play their recorded drum sounds well. 

“Come in, come in, Maggie is excited to meet you!” He shut the door behind them, and nodded, “Fancy a cuppa?”

“That would be amazing.” Louis offered, “If you point me in the way, I can take care of that.” He offered, Gabe gave him fast directions, and then Louis was off with Jules help to make tea. 

“I’ll go get Maggie, she’s in a good mood, walking about today.” He was off then, so Niall and Harry moved forward into what they assumed was the living room, Fern followed, finding a place to sit easily enough. They’d practiced about fifty songs from the 70s and 80s, heavy on The Carpenters, but mostly they wanted to bring a smile to her face. 

Louis and Jules joined them with tea, and a cute little tea tray with sugar, splenda, honey, milk, and cream substitute. He settled it onto the living room table (Fern was sure it had another name in Europe, but wasn’t going to ask). Niall and Harry went about extracting their guitars, both men settling onto the floor, while Fern sat on the loveseat, with Jules. 

Louis found a seat on the floor between Harry and Niall, the keyboard turned on, and he was already wondering how much it would cost to hire a movable baby grande. Probably too much. 

“This is my Maggie.” Gabriel stepped in, a smile on his face, on his arm stood a beautiful woman with a bright yellow bandana over her head, no doubt to hide her missing hair. The ghost of a beautiful youth washed over her, as both Jules and Fern stood, “Maggie, this is Blue Marigold, but she said we can call her Fern, her best friend Julia, but we can call her Jules.” He pointed out the women, both of whom moved to embrace Maggie. “This is Harry, Niall, and Louis.” He explained, pointing the men out one at a time, “And they came to sing for you, for us today.” He kissed her temple, as he helped her into her chair. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Maggie, you're husband is a fantastic cab-”

“You recorded our wedding song, he plays it for me everyday.” Maggie grabbed at Fern, and held hands with her, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Maggie pressed kisses to Fern’s cheeks, Fern teared up a little as she tried to kiss the woman back.

“It was no problem.” Fern assured her, “Gabe let me know some of your favorite songs, and we wrote a song just for you.” She offered, quickly and easily, “If you’d like to hear it.” 

“Yes, please.” Maggie settled into the other loveseat, across from Jules and Fern, with Gabe beside her, she folded her hands into his and smiled, “Love’s a beautiful thing isn’t it.” She looked between the mens faces, “Even if it doesn’t always make sense.” 

Niall started the guitar chords, Harry followed, and Louis pressed the keyboard so the drums would play even as he started the piano keys. Jules pulled a small tambourine out and shook it a bit, to get the tempo just right, as Fern started to sing, “ _ I'll take you away, We ain’t got no reason to stay, We ain’t got no reason to wait, We ain’t got no no no no, We gotta escape, We cannot keep running in place, I know we got what it takes, I won’t let go go go go, Of you, no no no no-”  _

She took a breath, and smiled at the couple, endeared as they were watching her, fond eyes,  _ “I could be your northern star, I could lead the way when the world gets dark, Even on a cloudy night, I will guide you home, I could be your dream come true, Wish on me and I’ll be next to you, Even when we’re worlds apart, I could be your northern star, I could be your northern star-”  _ She stretched out the star, then headed into the second verse,  _ “Let’s take a chance, You know I got your back, If we never look back, We’ll never know know know know, When you take my hand, I see the future unfold, Sunrise glitters like gold, I won’t let go go go go, Of you, no no no no-” _

She smiled as she took another deep lungful,  _ “I could be your northern star, I could lead the way when the world gets dark, Even on a cloudy night, I will guide you home, I could be your dream come true, Wish on me and I’ll be next to you, Even when we’re worlds apart, I could be your northern star, I could be your northern star-” _

Harry, Niall, Louis and Jules joined her for the bridge of the song,  _ “If you wanna get too far, I could be your northern star, Follow the light straight to my heart, I could be your northern star, When you travel, the road gets dark, I could be your northern star, Even if we’re right next door-”  _ Niall and Jules faded out, but Harry and Louis seemed to come in stronger for the final chorus,  _ “I could be your northern star, I could lead the way when the world gets dark, Even on a cloudy night, I will guide you home, I could be your dream come true, Wish on me and I’ll be next to you, Even when we’re worlds apart, I could be your northern star, I could be your northern star-” _

Maggie blinked back tears, holding Gabriel’s hand and smiled at them, “That was beautiful.” She whispered. They spent the morning singing golden oldies for her, encouraging both Maggie and Gabe to sing along when they knew the song. It was easy and fun, and Gabe made them lunch, just as Maggie fixed them tea. By the end of the afternoon, Fern had promised to come back soon, and Maggie had asked if she could maybe see them in concert - if she was still around them. 

Which is how Maggie and Gabriel both got unlimited show passes to any performance Georgie Rose, Blue Marigold, Julia Michaels, One Direction, or any of the solo boys did.

-/-

**Mersea Island, Essex**

Louis had decided they needed a  _ family _ trip. Which meant just him, Harry, Fern, Noah, Freddie, and Lily. Eleanor and Bree were staying back in London to watch over the dogs and cat, and manage anything related to the industry that they could. They even took a small security team with them - Paul, Oli, Vincent, and Derek. He picked somewhere close, just in case of emergency, but also somewhere that would hopefully be fun for them in May, even with England's strange weather.

What really happened was Louis asked Fern to help him, and so they ended up going to Mersea Island. Without the rest of the lads, and with limited interaction wanted she was able to find them a nice little holiday house that wouldn’t break any of their bank accounts and for lack of a better word it was cozy. They ended up just outright buying the holiday house, when Bree mentioned that she’d like to go in June, there was an uneasy feeling whenever Bree made future plans, but Fern was determined to make as many of Bree’s wishes come true as possible. 

“I can’t believe we bought  _ another _ house.” Louis muttered as they pulled up to the Luxury Cottage - they’d rented out the ones on either side of thiers, for the security teams to set up comfortably in. 

“I can.” Harry murmured, “How many do we have now?”

“One in London, one in LA, one in Italy, one in Doncaster, the house you're building in Floyd for me as a Christmas gift, this house, and the holiday house you both owned in Amsterdam  _ before _ me.” She ticked them off on her fingers, “So seven?”

“We have seven houses.” Louis cleared his throat, “Interesting.” Both Harry and Fern look at him as if he’s crazy, eyes incredulous and slightly concerned. He rolled his shoulders, and chased the boys toward the water shouting about doing things the Tommo way. 

“Guess I’m unpacking then.” Harry muttered, and pulled three suitcases into the house at one time, Fern followed, holding Lily and dragging the remaining two, one of which had the diaper bag precariously balanced on it. “Woman, what are you-”

“Harry Edward Styles don’t start with me.” She warned. “The boys are sharing a room, and you have to put Lily’s play pen in our room, so we can let her sleep in that.” He smiled, mollified apparently for the moment, he ducked to kiss her lips and then Lily’s head. “I’m going to order a grocery delivery. Louis can chase Freddie and Noah about, just thinking about it is  _ exhausting _ .”

“I love you.” Harry breathed, and thought about it for a moment, “I don’t think I tell you that enough. Or that I appreciate every single thing about you.”

She blushed, neither of the boys had been very on point with their love declarations lately, but they were ansty, getting ready to start tours and worried about her, and she just wanted to sleep - so really, this was like a cocktail for tears, it didn’t surprise her one bit when she started crying at his admission. 

“Babe?” He shuffled closer, and hugged her, petting her blonde hair, and pressing kisses to her temple, “Are you alright?”

“Hormones.” She sniffled, “Set up Lily’s cage, yeah?”

Harry gave her a brooding look (he wasn’t the biggest fan of playpens she’d learned, but let him try to make Freddie and Noah breakfast  _ while  _ holding Lily). “Alright.” He headed off to the bedroom, knowing Paul had left it there, and drug it back to the livingroom to pop it up. Once there were stuffed animals and toys and blankets - Fern took half of it right back out, but Harry  _ tried _ , she settled the baby down in it, letting Lily coo and chew on one of her teethers. 

Before she could turn around Harry had his arms around her and was holding her tight, “Nick told me about what you said to him about Mesh.” He nosed behind her ear, “You were sent to Earth to make gays everywhere happy, you know that right?”

“Oh, hush.” She laughed a little, “Nick and Mesh are good together, ta?”

“I think so.” Harry shrugged, “I’ve invited them over for dinner on Wednesday, here. Louis okayed it, Nick wants to ask Mesh to marry him on a beach, but can’t very well leave London at the moment.” 

“Good boy.” She hummed, and he couldn’t help but laugh. They quickly unpack and hurry down to the beach - Harry holding both Lily and Fern as the sand is hot and dicy for her to maneuver on at this particular point in life. 

For the first time in ages, the six are together for the sole reason of being  _ together _ . Louis has Noah under his arm, the older boy eagerly kicking at sand, Harry has Lily in his arms, and Freddie was clinging to Fern, “I love you all.” Louis declared, loudly, “I’d have it written in the stars but we apparently have a  _ seventh _ house now.”

Fern burst with giggles, “Lottie wants to live in it when we aren’t using it, love.”

“Of course she does.” Louis frowned, “I’m thinking we ought to like to pick two main ones, and let the others be our vacation homes.”

“Wouldn’t we just pick London and LA as our main houses?” Harry wondered aloud.

Louis frowned, then nodded, “We’d have the Doncaster house I suppose for a close retreat and this one. Fern’s house for when we want to be in America but not in LA, the Italian house for fun, and the Amsterdam place we really should visit as soon as we can.” 

Harry could tell the thoughts were whirling around in Louis’ brain, “What’s really on your mind babe?”

“Can we splash in the water, Papa, Da?” Noah asked, looking between both his fathers, interrupting the discussion, “Mom even though you're pregnant you can still play right?”

“Right, you two, if you need me I’ll be waddling in the shallows with our older two…” It was obvious to her they needed to talk about something, she wasn’t sure what, so she hurried Freddie off (as much as she could), and let Noah lead them into the frigid water. “Jesus, but it’s cold.” She muttered, irritated.

“We… I don’t want the kids spoiled, we agreed not to like, ruin them. Send them to real school after this next tour, and you know, let them have shit friends and deal with real life issues and stuff.” Louis chewed his bottom lip, “But like,  _ seven houses _ Haz? There were times growing up I barely had one, shit, Fern lived in a  _ van _ .”

Harry nodded, starting to understand, “You think we should get rid of some of them?”

“I think we should find a charity to donate to instead of throwing our money at houses.” 

Harry looked him over, “How about this - we will officially give this house to Lottie after Bree enjoys it. We can  _ give _ the house in Doncaster to the band, as a place any of us can use, the same with the Italian place - so it’s not just ours, but property of 1D. We can put their names on the leases so they have to help pay property taxes and all that.” 

Louis looked out over the ocean.

“We need the London house and the LA house. The music industry pretty much demands that. We literally live in a private cul de sac with the other 1Ders.” Harry said, stressing the importance of privacy. “As for Fern’s house, we can  _ gift _ that to her parents if you want, they planned on living in it anyways, once it was done. They don’t have real running water.” He rubbed Louis’ cheek, making him turn his head to face him. “We don’t have to have huge houses and huge vacations. I think Fern would be more than happy to own a tiny house somewhere remote.”

Louis laughed at that, “You're right about the London and LA houses.” He sighed, “And I want to keep Amsterdam just to us. The other stuff sounds good to me, I just… I don’t want the kids, any of them, to think they’re better than anyone else.”

Harry smiled at him, “We’re just normal lads with an extraordinary job.”

Louis smiled, his own words echoing back to him from what felt like another lifetime. They twined their fingers together and turned to see Fern standing in thigh deep water, splashing at Freddie and Noah, both were laughing and crying out  _ Mom! _ Or  _ Mummy! _ As if she were the culprit for the splashing war in the first place. “Give ‘er over,” Louis motioned to Lily, “I’ve done me time in the water for today.” 

Harry happily handed their daughter over, and charged into the ocean, which made Fern snort with laughter and retreat for the shore. She carefully made her way back to Louis, “All sorted, darlin’.” 

“All sorted.” He promised and kissed her nose. 

-/-

Mesh said yes.

-/-

At the end of May she had an appointment with Keith that Ashe and Jules attended with her, instead of the other crew - Harry and Noah were finalizing their plans for the tour with Eleanor; Louis and Freddie were doing much the same with Lottie. Bree was at home with Dusty and Becca watching Lily. Oli and Paul drove the ladies to the Women's clinic, and Oli at the last minute chose to join them going in. Paul had groceries to pick up and needed to work with Kacey’s team to get them up to date for a recording weekend in June. 

“Ah, my favorite lady!” Keith teased, as he hugged Fern, and then smiled at Jules, “My second favorite one!” He hugged her, “And you must be Ashe, how soon until you see me?” She blushed and waved him off.

“Isn’t it against the rules for you to tell us that?” Jules teased.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Ladies don’t worry, you're all on the same insurance under One Direction’s management company. And Oli knows most of this, same as Mike and Paul.” He hummed, and motioned them to follow him, “Let us enjoy this moment, today you should be at twenty-one and eighteen weeks respectively.”

“I should.” She agreed. They headed into the ultrasound room, Keith and Ashe helped her climb into the stretcher, even as she pulled her jumper over her head. And shuffled out of her soft sports bra, letting her hair fall down her shoulders. She wiggled back up the stretcher, and laid down, expectantly. 

Keith laughed, “Nudity was never an issue for you, huh?” He looked over her waist, “You're already about the size of someone carrying a single fetus at seven months.” He took some measurements, and hummed as he wrote and mostly talked to himself, “Did Eleanor get all of her things together for the baby photoshoot? Bree helped?”

“That’s why we're all together.” Ashe admitted, “We are doing the shoot tomorrow.” 

“All of you?” Keith asked as he moved the wand over Fern’s stomach.

“More like, it takes a village to get me in and out of dresses.” Fern said sarcastically. “I have three dress changes - one for me by myself, one for me with Lily, Noah, and Freddie, and then one for me with Harry and Louis.” She explained, “And we are doing each one in a different area - by myself is by a river with a waterfall, with the kids is in a field, and with the lads is several vintage couches and bear claw tubs laid out around the field.” She explained, “There are sideshow oddities, a couple of chimps and an elephant - basically we are having a One Direction carnival, and it’s being filmed very similar to One Direction Day, and doing my maternity shoot.” She said with a long sigh.

Keith snorted, “If this is life in the slow lane for you, honey, I’d hate to see life in fifth gear.” He made a few more measurments, pughins a little harder here and there, “You don’t want to know the sex, correct.” 

“Correct, you're to tell Eleanor when she calls later.” Fern offered.

“Eleanor is handling the coordination of the press releases for when they are born, so - she’s going to have them pick probably boy girl names, and spares.” Jules added, “El is also helping me with this stuff.”

“You look fantastic, you're measuring fine, babies are good, I know their sexes.” Keith offered, “I’ll get you some images, I know the boys will want to see them, and I’ll get in touch with Eleanor, yeah?”

“Perfect.” Ashe smiled at him.

-/-

Harry and Noah were having fun with Eleanor, as she gave them a tour of their new bus, and explained the plan for his tour, she introduced them to the woman who would be tutoring Noah while the were on the road - her name was Jillian Jefferson, and her wife would be traveling with them as well, as their road photographer. “Thanks for doing this, Eleanor.” Harry said after they were squared away.

She blinked at him, “This isn’t really for you, you know.” She said seriously, “It’s for Noah, it’s for Fern.” She said evenly, “I… I got the worst of the situation when it came to being in contact with you idiots the first time around, Fern has me doing more that I love, and understands my need to be a fashion blogger, as well as a food blogger.”

Harry nodded, “I know we haven’t really spoken-”

“We talked fine before I became Louis’ fake girlfriend, we were even friends, Harry.”

“It’s my fault, my jealousy got the worse of me.” Harry admitted. 

Eleanor looked at him, and moved to speak, but Noah was darting back to them with both Jillian and Mara (Mara was the road photographer). “Hi Papa!” Noah smiled as Harry bodily lifted him (he might have been on his way to thirteen, but he loved Harry fiercely). “Jilly and Mara were telling me about how I’ll study around your schedule, so I can watch your concerts and do media with you!”

“That’s exciting, bub.” Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Papa!” Noah laughed, “Is mum going to be ok without me?”

“She had you the first eleven years just to herself!” Harry whined, “I didn’t get you any back then, and now I want to spend some time with you.” He held Noah a little tighter.

Jillian blinked, “I wasn’t aware of that, Mr. Styles.”

“Call me Harry.” Harry offered, “And, uh, Fern and I didn’t really date back then, but we were more than friends. We found out about Noah, and my management lost their minds, so she… agreed to hide, slip out of the limelight and we always agreed that when I was in a more stable place in my career, we’d meet back up and explain everything to Noah.”

“Oh.” Mara looked perplexed.

“That sounds like it was hard?” Jillian ventured.

Noah nodded, “I’ve always known who my father was, getting to be with my Papa now is amazing.” He wiggled to be let down, “Now, Papa, we have some pranks to plan, I personally want to do something to Mitch-” With that Noah was pulling Harry away, Eleanor was looking at him gleefully as she turned her attention back to Jilly and Mara.

To Harry it felt like closure on something that needed to transpire between them. They’d said their pieces, and now maybe they could go back to being friends.

-/-

“Aunni Lottie.” Freddie sang out as he hung off her hip, “Whose me teacher?” 

“This is Mr. Laine Dyal. He will be your personal tutor and teacher while we are on the road with Da.” Lottie explained, “His wife, Kiera is the drummer in Da’s new band.” She explained, as Louis joined them, “Louis this is Laine Dyal, Laine this is Louis Tomlinson.”

The two men shook hands, and smiled, “Nice to have someone on the road to help Freddie keep up with his education.” 

“Thankful to have made it past your wife and your husband's extensive questioning.” Laine joked, but Louis could tell how tense the man was. He also knew that those questionnaires were no doubt demanding, Harry refused to hire anyone who might get the wrong idea, and Fern was admatent about them coming from normal backgrounds. She wanted teachers who would find ways to educate organically (Louis still wasn’t sure what that meant).

“Louis.” Lottie caught his attention, “How about we let Freddie get to know Mr. Laine.”

Louis nodded, “Thanks for taking this chance.” With that he let Lottie lead him through a tour of the bus, and go over his schedule, as well as the education plans for Freddie - which were mostly when Louis was free so he can offer help if needed. Freddie will be on stage more often than not with Kiera probably, and will be in interviews and media promotions.

Everything is shaping up to teach the boys how to be on tour with all of One Direction - Lottie even goes on to explain that Bear is on tour with Liam at the moment, and both Gigi and Cami are on tour with Zayn, all in the name of practice. Louis only hears half of it, when he gets a text message from Harry that is literally just  _ I love you. _ It made him grin, hard, as a beat later a text came in from Fern that read  _ I live you, I love you, Olivia. _

Strike that. His husband and his wife were jerks.

-/-

“Alright, is everyone ready?” Bree clapped her hands, she looked frail and pale - what remained of her hair was tossed up in a bandana. She had on a warm sweater, and a pair of jeans. Everyone else was sweltering but not her. It was May 28th, and honestly the number of times they used the 28 as a number for anything had the fans whispering about  _ voodoo _ . 

“As ready as we can be.” Liam sounded pained, “I literally thought the first iteration of this was stupid.” He managed.

“Says the man who wore a Payno Racing Suit.” Fern teased, and Liam flushed. “This is different anyways, we are going to be adults about this. Meaning we are going to answer questions, talk about the hard stuff, and make jokes.” 

Harry’s face lit up at that, the whole of One Direction, and their ladies, Ashe and Kacey were scattered in a loose circle, with children and dogs running amok in a field not far from the Bungalow that Robin Twist had once loaned the boys in their first two weeks of knowing each other. The bungalow now belonged to Gemma, she and Lottie were both looking on with excitement, with the younger Tomlinson-Deakin kids roaming around as well. 

“Fern is the opening song.” Eleanor breathed at them, “She’s opening the show, with the kids with her, all the kids.” That meant Noah, Doris, Ernest, Freddie, Cami, Bear, and Lily. “Ready when you are, what are you doing again?”

“I’m singing Alan Jackson’s song,  _ You Can Always Come Home.” _ She explained, “I think that this is like a homecoming, we’ve invited the fans to spend 24 hours with us, and we’ve asked countless people to make this better than the original 1D Day.” 

“And that starts in roughly twenty minutes, so get ready for your marks.” Oli led her away then, with Lily in his arms, and the others following her. They were staged around a campfire, he settled them all in, and placed Lily in her bouncer. The kids crowded around her, as she took a guitar from one of the stage hands. 

“Sissy?” Doris wiggled closer, “Can I sit with you?”

“Why don’t you and Ernie both, since you don’t always get to see us, hm?” They were closer to nine but they liked her enough that she’d taken on their big sister roll seamlessly. Lottie had been a little reserved about it, afraid that Fern wouldn’t stay with Louis or Harry. Both of the kids clambered up next to her. Bear and Cami leaned against her legs, looking up at her with wide eyes. Noah had Freddie on his lap, next to Lily in her bouncer.

“Five, four, three, two -” 

“Hello, World.” Fern smiled marvelously, “I’m Fern Styles-Tomlinson.” She smiled warmly at the camera, “I don’t know if you know these little darlin’s before me or not, but this is my little brother Ernest Deakin, my little sister Doris Deakin, my goddaughter Cami Malik, my godson Bear Payne, my son Noah Styles, my step-son Freddie Tomlinson, and my daughter Lily Styles-Tomlinson.” She grinned warmly. “And I’d like to sing them a song, and I reckon share it with you, all.” She smiled as she strummed the guitar, “Oh, and before I forget - welcome to One Direction Day Two; the family show.” She wiggled her eyebrows, “OR is it.” 

The kids laughed when she laughed, before she started the notes on the guitar again. She didn’t know many songs on guitar, but she learned special ones, “Mummy?” Freddie sounded, and she paused to look at him.

“Yes, babe?” She tilted her head.

“Can we sing long with yous?” He asked.

“Of course you can, darling, all of you.” She smiled at the kids, “We’ve been workin’ on this, yeah?” They nodded excitedly, “Are you ready?” Another nod, “This is Alan Jackson’s  _ You Can Always Come Home _ .” She grinned warmly, and started to play again, “ _ Spread your wings, don't be afraid to try, the world can be hard, you gotta live a little 'fore you die, So open that door, step out in the bright sunshine, Follow your heart, and remember any time-” _

The little voices of the kids around her started up as she continued,  _ “You can always come home, Wherever life's road leads, you can get back, To a love that's strong and free, You never be alone, in your heart there's still a place, No matter how right or wrong you've gone, You can always come home-” _ Bear had wiggled closer as had Cami, both smiling as they sang up to Fern, whose eyes danced over all the children. This was where she was the happiest, honestly, other than being with Louis and Harry.

_ “So pack your bags, smile and say goodbye, And chase those dreams, and when you lay down and die, You know that there's someone praying for you every day, Even if you never find your way-” _ Again the kids joined her for the verse, some of them mincing the words but it was too precious to be worried about it,  _ “You can always come home, Wherever life's road leads, you can get back, To a love that's strong and free, You never be alone, in your heart there's still a place, No matter how right or wrong you've gone, You can always come home-” _

She smiled as she gazed up at the camera, then back down at the kids,  _ “When I was young, my daddy said to me, The very same words and I took those words with me, When I was afraid, I'd pull them out and think, Just how much they mean to me-”  _ The kids met her chorus and sang, “ _ You can always come home, Wherever life's road leads, you can get back, To a love that's strong and free, You never be alone, in your heart there's still a place, No matter how right or wrong you've gone, You can always come home-” _

The kids clapped excitedly, and Noah looked at the camera, “Up next Uncle Liam and Aunt Maya are going to sing a new song for you, right mum?”

“That’s absolutely right, sweetheart.” Fern offered, and winked at the camera again. 

The next twenty-four hours were hectic and crazy, and exhausting. At one point Fern, Maya and Jules were all stretched out together on a hanging bed, fast asleep. Louis covered them up and Harry kissed all their heads, Liam made sure the kids were well sorted with Zayn’s help. Niall made sure to close the curtains around the sleeping girls. 

Eleanor smiled fondly as Steve joined the 1D day, hugging her and Bree. There were countless guests, people who had some part of their life, Nick Grimshaw even showed up at one point, as did James Corden and Bobby Bones. Countless musicians arrived as well through their twenty four hours, until finally Ed Sheeran rolled in and tutted at all of them, and carried Fern off to a proper bed, then did the same with Maya and Jules. 

Louis and Harry were so happy to see him, they hugged his neck, and did an impromptu  _ Shape Of You _ cover with Shawn Mendes. It was one of the biggest events in One Direction history, and all their money raised went to various charities and causes across the globe. 

-/-

The morning after they wrapped 1D Day No. 2, they did the maternity shoot for Fern. The first of her pictures featured her in a red sheer dress, standing thigh deep in water, with a waterfall behind her. Then pictures of her holding Lily over her bump, pictures of Noah kissing her bump, pictures of Freddie kissing her bump, and one really cute shot of Lily laying over her bump, with Noah and Freddie using their hands to make a heart over her expanded belly button. With Harry and Louis it was different - she did several shots with both of them singularly, then the images of them both with her, Harry holding Louis, holding her; them making hearts with their hands over her waist. One of Harry and Louis on their knees kissing her waist. 

She went home and slept for  _ hours _ .

-/-


	5. ...sunflower, vol.6...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June

**_\-- June_ **

  
  


June brought uncomfortable heat. Which for London was a bit odd, she decided it was probably because she was pregnant. Currently she was sitting on the back patio of Harry’s London flat, Bree was at the doctor - Eleanor had gone with her, Lily was in her bouncer. Paul was putting around somewhere, Niall and Jules were off for his tour, Zayn and Gigi were off for his tour, Liam and Maya were starting to talk to a wedding planner. So, Fern was sitting on the patio, watching Lily and reading over the recent tabloids.

“Listen to this one little love.” Fern grumbled, “Recently One Direction celebrated their second twenty-four hour fan event, in which all of the members of One Direction and their significant others as well as the children related to One Direction members (Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson). However, as always it was Fern Styles-Tomlinson (mother of Harry Styles’ only son Noah Styles, twelve).” She paused, “Managed to steal the show with her honest tenderness.” She sighed, “For someone who is often the point of contention for One Direction fans, the woman is quite a fetching and pretty girl. She is dotting on all the children in the room, and comfortable with fans in general. She is devotedly in love with both Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, it shows in her interactions and her very being with them. She is gracious and welcoming, and happily meets with fans even those who don’t like her-” 

She smiled softly, “Lily those reporters are starting to like me.”

“Sounds like.” Her dad said from behind her, “You're mom even heard on the news this morning that there is a cult of One Direction fans that call you three Blarry. Since a long time you went by Blue.” 

That made her laugh, “Why are you out here, sweetheart?” Her mom asked, softly.

She peered out over the London smoke, “No idea, mom.” She said honestly, “I think Lily and I needed a little bit of perspective.” 

Her parents sat on either side of her, “It’s been a crazy ride, hasn’t it?” Her dad whispered. “He’d be proud of who you became, of who you love now, of the person Noah is becoming.”

She blinked back tears, and nodded, before gazing back out at the city, “I wonder who he’d be today.” She said seriously. “If we’d of burned out… let it all die… or if we’d of had a love that lasted, forever and ever amen.” 

“I think you were always meant to find Lou and Haz.” Becca patted her knee.

Fern nodded, then grabbed her phone, she punched a number and after a few moments, “Do you have Kenny Chestney’s number?” A long pause, “I’d like to record a version of Who You’d Be Today.” She said evenly, “Oh, he’s the…” She frowned, “ Aimee Mayo and Bill Luther? They are in your contacts?” Another pause, “Come on, Miranda, please?” It took a few moments before  _ finally _ she squealed, “Thank the gods, when? Are you sure? Thank you thank you!” There was a moment of pause, “Anything you want, ok?” Another squeal, “Thanks, Lambert I owe you one.”

She put the phone down and waited, and waited, then - it rang again. “Hello, this is Fern?” She echoed, and then listened, “I, yes, that would be lovely.” She paused for a long moment, just listening. “Alright, yeah.” She nodded even though no one could see her, other than her parents, “Can you get that to me tomorrow or the next?” There was a tender sign on her end, “Wonderful, I won’t let you down Mr. Luther, I swear.” She hung up her hand to her chest, and just breathed.

“You want to tell me-” Dusty started.

“No, I need to go to the studio, can you watch Lily?” She asked her parents, then called out, “PAUL!” She was already working to get up when Paul appeared to help her up. 

“Where are we going?” Paul asked as she was waddling out the door, “Do you two know what she’s on about?”

“Studio?” Becca suggested, unamused.

Paul rolled his eyes, “Fine, if we must.” 

-/-

She held the record for when she was in labor. She made it as a dedication to a boy she’d loved in school, to the first kiss of her life, and most importantly to the boy who she’d named Noah after -  _ Jason Noah Brown _ . 

-/-

Her appointment with Keith in June fell on the last week of the month, and Zayn was the only one who could go with her - or rather, he’d been the one in England and had volunteered. He was more than happy, it seemed, to be away from Gigi. “Do you want to talk about it?” Fern asked as they climbed into an SUV being driven by his security team.

“Gigi moved out.” He blinked after a few moments, “She, uh.” He paused, “She wants some space. I’m still getting to bring Cami on tour, but…” He frowned hard, “Cami is at my parents in Bradford right now, Gigi didn’t even want her to go with her.” 

“Oh sweetheart.” She reached for Zayn, “I know you two weren’t planning marriage or anything, but…”

He pressed forward to rest his head on her shoulder, “Can Cami stay with you? Please? I don’t want my parents to be under stress, and I know you love my little girl-” His eyes broke with tears, and she hugged him tightly.

“Of course, babe, anything for you.” She whispered, “Are you…” She let out a low sigh, “Have you filed for custody or anything?”

Zayn let out a rough sigh, it was wet and against her shoulder, “My solicitor did.”

“Mr. Malik we are here.” The driver in the front gazed back at them, he was an older man, but part of Zayn’s security detail all the same. 

“Thank you, Joseph.” Zayn breathed, and hustled out, helping Fern out next. (She could already hear the tabloids the next day talking about how everyone seemed to attend her doctor's appointments but her potential baby daddies). 

They scurried in, and checked in quickly. The waiting room was cramped so Fern ended up on Zayn’s lap, his arms around her swollen waist, and his still tear streaked face in her shoulder. “Miss Styles-Tomlinson!” Renee called her back, with a warm smile.

As they settled into the examination room, Fern with Zayn’s help climbed onto the padded table, and talked with Renee about her recent food aversions, and how things at home were. Zayn to his credit just listened and smiled, fond as ever when it came to Fern. When Renee ducked out to get Keith, Fern turned her attention back to Zayn.

“Sweetheart, do you need to stay with me in London for a couple days?” She asked, softly.

Zayn ducked his head, but nodded.

“Ah!” Keith swept in, “Zayn Malik is here with you today! Hello Zayn!” He shook hands with Zayn quickly, “How is everything?” He asked as he turned his attention back to Fern. “We are on week 25 and 22 respectively.” She nodded at him. “And how are things at home? Louis and Harry are both on tour now?”

“Yeah, Noah and Harry have Eleanor on tour with them. Louis and Freddie have Lottie on tour with them. Gemma is in America for a couple weeks. Daisy and Phoebe are walking their first runway with Maya this weekend. Anne is wrapped up in a charity ball - one that she and Jay started together.” She paused, “My parents are currently visiting Mark with Lily.” She said after a beat, “And Cami is about to come stay with me for a bit, Zayn’s daughter, she’s three now.” 

“That’s a lot of things.” Keith sighed, “What are you doing musically?”

“I’ve got most of the music I need recorded for the next several months.” She said seriously, “Right now I’m just writing with Liam and Louis for the next One Direction album, Harry helps sometimes, Niall throws a couple things in, but Zayn is bogged down with his tour.”

“And you’ve been eating well? Adhering to that diet?” Keith asked, curious.

“Taking all the medicine you organized, all the vitamins, and keeping to the diet you suggested.” She offered, “And to Harry’s amusement I rather like Kale. To Louis’ amusement I also rather like Nando’s.” She said seriously, folding her arms over her chest.

Keith turned to look at Zayn, “And you’ve been in the press a lot lately, spending time anywhere but with Gigi - I’m not fishing - just remember how much heat she’s going to get with Cami here.” 

Zayn frowned, “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think Fern could handle it, she’s damn good at telling me when something is too much.” He huffed.

Keith seemed satisfied with that, “I worry about you.” He said evenly.

“I know you do, Keith. But, Zayn isn’t asking me to do anything I wouldn’t have offered.” With that he nodded to them both and focused on checking her measurements. “We need to organize when you want to do your c-section.” He looked at her pointedly.

Zayn pulled out what looked like an organizer from his pocket, and passed it to Fern, who flipped through it, “September right?” She ventured, and Keith nodded. “Louis is off road by the 13th, Harry is off road by the 17th - the other boys should be here by the 16th, Zayn you're off on the 18th.” She hummed and looked at Keith, “The 19th would be great, that’ll give the lads all about five weeks with me and the babies.” 

Zayn frowned, “I swear to you, you should be a handler.”

Keith just looked sad, “You're planning your delivery around the schedule of five men?”

“I know it’s complicated, but the 19th unless there is an emergency?” She ventured. 

“Fine.” Keith sounded exhausted, “Fine.”

-/-

Zayn took the morning train to collect Cami, then returned to find Fern with Paul and Lily waiting. He looked so exhausted, so she pulled him into bed with her, and had a cuddle with him, and both girls. Paul even took a photo to put on twitter, he posted it to Fern’s account with the tagline,  _ Sometimes best mates need cuddles. Fern loves her boys.  _

Fern woke up to a text message from Gigi >>Call me when you can.

Fern slid out of bed, leaving Lily fast asleep on Zayn’s chest, and Cami curled to his side. She made her way to the patio, and called Gigi, “Hello?”

_ “I’m glad he’s with you.” _

“What is going on?”

_ “I… I don’t want to keep doing things with Zayn, he’s not in love with me.” _

“Gigi you have a baby together.”

_ “I know.”  _ Gigi made a sharp noise on the other end of the line,  _ “I’m going to sign away custody. It’s not fair to her, I thought a baby would fix us, make us stronger somehow. And for a little while it made things better, but he’s still not in love with me. He loves me but-”  _

“But not enough.” Fern sighed, hard. She ran a hand over her stomach, “Are you ok?”

_ “I will be _ .” Gigi breathed out,  _ “Take care of them, yeah?” _

“Always, and you're still-”

_ “Still my friend?” _ Gigi breathed out and let out a chuckle.

“Always.” Fern promised, “Take care of you, for me.” With that she hung up and sat hard on the outside couch, her heart breaking for her friends. She needed something, someone, anyone. This wasn’t something she could just bandaid back together. 

**Liam** .

She needed Liam.

She quickly dialed him, “Li, how close are you to London?”

_ “I am literally in Sweden right now.” _

“Can you take a break? Can you come here?” She asked, softly.

_ “Are you alright? Is Lily? What’s happened?” _

She bit her bottom lip, “Gigi left Zayn, she’s going to sign her custody of Cami away.”

_ “Shit, two days, I can be there for two days, I’m catching the next flight.” _

With that she hung up, and headed back inside, climbing under the covers with Zayn, and wrapping a tired arm around him, twisting to a comfortable position and fading back into sleep with him.

-/-

Louis and Harry found out through Liam, as did Niall. They told each other everything apparently, and even though not everyone could rush back to London, Liam made it by the following day at lunch. He found Zayn holding Lily in the kitchen, one handedly making sandwiches, while Fern braided Cami’s long dark hair down her back. 

“Zee.” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, careful of little Lily. 

“Cami, go on to the living room, baby, I’ll turn on Mickey Mouse for you.” She moved carefully to take Lily from Zayn, “Baby, shhhh.” She kissed Zayn’s cheek, then made her way to the living room.

“Liam.” Zayn whimpered, and tossed his arms around Liam more firmly, dissolving into tears. Liam rocked him carefully. 

“I’ve got you babe, I’ve got you.” He promised, as he held Zayn, his sobs were rocking his body, and Liam eventually sled them down to the kitchen floor to hold tight to him, and still rock him, letting Zayn push his face into Liam’s neck. 

Kev and Lawrence made their way in, handlers that Fern didn’t know well, they nodded to her as Paul led them and two more security men into the lower areas of the townhouse. Fern held Cami under one arm, and settled Lily onto the floor so she could have some tummy time. Lily was approaching six months old now, and starting to try to crawl, she’d rolled over on her tummy recently, and was a giggling little mess. 

It was late afternoon when Liam and Zayn finally joined them in the living room, “Don’t move.” Liam ordered, “I am going to change Lily for you and feed her, I know you're exhausted, and you're probably miserable.” He rubbed Fern’s head.

Zayn rested on the couch, still wiping at his nose for a moment, “Can you do me a favor?” He asked, softly, looking just as Fern, “Other than keeping up with Cami.” 

“Anything, babe.” She promised and kissed his fingertips when she twined her fingers together, and pulled his hand up to her lips. 

“There is a song I recorded, I want you to record it again.” He said smugly. “I want you to…” He paused, “I wrote it about Perrie, but it works for this too.” He said harshly. “I never released it…” He hiccuped, “Can you sing it, I would have wrapped it.”

“Of course babe.” 

Which is how she ended up in the recording studio with Zayn and Liam behind the studio controls, her hands shaking as she took the notebook, Liam with Lily on his lap, and Zayn holding Cami in his, “Ready when you are.” Zayn nodded to her, they’d changed some lyrics here or there, but the song it seemed would be mainly his composure.

Sitting on the stool, with her headphones in, and her hands still shaking a little bit, “Ready when you are.” She parrotted back to him, Zayn hit the button, and a green light blinked above her as a drum lead heavy on the guitar composure echoed around her, taking a steadying breath she started, “ _ You say you're doing fine now, But I can tell, It still lies in your smile, You know just what to say to make me stay, make me stay, While your the one to blame-” _

The music seemed to swell, as she adjusted to the slight tempo change, “ _ You know me the best but you hurt, hurt hurt, hurt me the worst.”  _ She exhaled, “ _ You know me the best but you hurt, hurt, hurt, Hurt me the worst, You know me the best but you hurt, Every single thing you know about me, Is every single thing you use to only hurt, hurt, hurt-”  _ She held the note like they’d practiced, “ _ Hurt me the worst, 'Cause you know me the best, You hurt me the worst-” _

The piano came in then, “ _ I know I should let go now, But I know, I can see it in your eyes, No one else feels like home, yeah, You know just what to say to make me stay, make me stay, One more dose of the pain-”  _ She held the note, before taking the chorus again,  _ “You know me the best but you hurt, hurt hurt, Hurt me the worst, You know me the best but you hurt, hurt, hurt, Hurt me the worst, You know me the best but you hurt,”  _ She let out a breathy broken sigh, it made Zayn’s heart clench, “ _ Every single thing you know about me, Is every single thing you use to only hurt, hurt, hurt, Hurt me the worst, 'Cause you know me the best, You hurt me the worst-” _

Liam and Zayn shared a look, they’d never get over how much pain and pure emotion she could pour into lyrics, even if they weren't hers, she took the bridge to the original tempo, “ _ You know just what to do to make me want something new, But I run back to you-”  _ Smiling softly, she went into the chorus, tears on her lashes, “ _ You know me the best but you hurt, hurt, hurt, Hurt me the worst, You know me the best but you hurt, hurt, hurt, Hurt me the worst, You know me the best but you hurt, Every single thing you know about me, Is every single thing you use to only hurt, hurt, hurt-” _

Her voice broke a little, but it sounded good, true and pure to the song, “ _ Hurt me the worst, 'Cause you know me the best, You hurt me the worst, 'Cause you know me the best, You hurt me the worst-” _ She hung her head as the music started to fade around her. For a moment no one spoke so timidly she asked, “Do I need to do that again?”

“No.” Liam hummed, “I will never understand how you can get a whole song in one take, and fill it so full of emotion that it breaks the heart of those who are listening to you.”

Fern bit her bottom lip, “So that was good?”

“Fantastic babe.” Zayn admitted, “Can we put it out, with the press release?”

“If that’s what you want.” She said softly.

-/-

_ TMZ here to report Zayn Malik and Gigi Hadid are calling it quits after several years together, the pair have amicably split, with Malik taking custody of their shared daughter Camialla “Cami” Malik. Sources close to Malik have stated that Cami is currently residing in London with long term friend Fern Styles-Tomlinson, who is publically in a relationship with both Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Sources close to Hadid have stated that she is pleased with Cami’s living arrangements, and continues to adore both Malik and Styles-Tomlinson. _

_ -/- _


	6. ...meet me in the hallway...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July

**_\-- July_ **

  
  


The first of July Fern stepped out with a push carriage, Lily fast asleep in it, and Cami holding her hand. Bree was walking along beside her, under a large parasail looking a little peckish, while Oli and Paul were a few steps behind. Bree had just gotten back from Spain where she’d had a overnight visit with Freddie - Oli had been the one to take her, and he and Stan had made quite the headlines by getting stupid drunk with Louis that night.

The pair were chatting quietly, Fern couldn’t walk for long without getting winded, but there was a little street fair going on not far from Harry’s townhouse/flat. Fern never missed an opportunity to just relax. She grinned as Nick and Mesh waved them over, their engagement was still hush-hush but she had fangirl pictures to share with the world when it was made public.

“Fe’n!” Mesh cried as he kissed her cheeks, “Who is this wee one?”

“Cami say hello to Nick and Mesh.” Fern toned.

“Ello Mick and Nesh.” Cami ducked behind Fern’s thighs, hiding away her little face.

“I’d be happy to carry you, Miss Cami, I’m sure your legs are tired, and we wouldn’t want your dress to get messy.” Nick offered, as he got down to her level.

Cami looked up at Fern, who smiled and nodded, then launched herself into Nick’s arms. Fern easily took Mesh’ arm, as Bree guided the pushcarriage, Oli placed a steadying hand on Bree’s lower back. “Nick, Mesh, this is Bree, Freddie’s mum.” Fern explained, “And Bree this is Nick from Radio One, and his lovely man Mesh.” 

Bree greeted them both, as they slowly made their way through the street fair, picking up little things here and there for the rest of their missing family. “Are we invited?” Nick asked a moment later, drawing Fern’s attention away from a dream catcher.

“To the 4th of July in Donny?” She murmured, “How much for this?” She asked the shopkeeper, who pointed to a sign lazily, “Can I have uhm, ten of these, er no, I need more than that… Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Maya, Jules, me, Noah, Freddie, Bear, Cami, Lily, four on the way, Bree, Eleanor, Steve, Kacey, Ashe… I need 22, best give me 25 just in case, and I’d prefer differing designs.”

The street vender gaped at her, as Oli stepped forward to handle the transaction. “Gypsy woman, am I invited or not?”

“You and Mesh both are silly.” Fern declared, as she poked Cami’s little nose.

“I noticed Gigi wasn’t on the list, for dreamcatchers...” Nick hummed.

“Read the papers lately, trouble in paradise, there.” Bree muttered, under her breath.

Fern gave her a slight disappointed look, but looked back at Nick, and sighed, “It’s theres to deal with, not mine. She received an invitation, I doubt she will come. Oh! Mesh what have you found!” And just like that Nick Grimshaw was reminded that Fern wasn’t one to corner.

-/-

Fern might not have been in America - but she was damn sure going to celebrate the 4th of July. So to no one's surprise she’d ordered they all meet at the Doncaster house. Dan with the twins arrived first, both kids eager to play with Cami, Dan more than happy to take Lily and cuddle the squirmy six month old, “Hi, love.” He kissed Fern’s forehead as he moved by her, “Catering?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, as Mark appeared with Daisy and Phoebe, Lottie a few moments later. “Are you lot always on time?” She hugged them each.

“Where is my granddaughter?” Mark muttered, “Ah, Danno has her, love you, babe.” He kissed Fern’s temple and disappeared into the sitting room.

Anne arrived next, eagerly kissing Fern’s forehead, and looking around for Lily, “With her grand-da’s.” She waved her hand in the direction of the sitting room. 

“Where are your parents?” Anne asked even as she was headed that way, gift bags on her arms. 

“They are riding down with Bree. Eleanor and Steve are around here somewhere.” She managed before the doorbell rang  _ again _ . This time it was Nick and Mesh, “Welcome to the Styles-Tomlinson house in Doncaster, come in, come in, none of the extremely famous folks are here yet.” She teased, as both men kissed her and headed off to rub elbows.

“STEVE!” She heard Nick shout, and nodded they would be  _ fine _ .

Niall arrived next, with Jules and Ashe in tow, her fiance Benji trailing her. They gave a quick round of hugs, Fern gushing for a moment over Jules’ tiny baby bump, Niall snapped a compare picture, then she hurried them off to the living room.

Next Gemma arrived, with Lou Teasdale and Lux (the little girl was the same age as Noah). 

Zayn appeared after that, looking a little rough around the edges, his hair was starting to get long again, and he looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes, “Babe, have a kip yeah?” She asked, which made him snort with laughter.

“The longer you're here, the more English you sound.” He kissed her temple, “H and Lou here yet?” She shook her head, “I’ll fine Anne, corner the other mom of the house.”

Cheryl and Bear were next, which made Fern grin, “Cami is in the living room with her Da. Ernest and Doris are in there too.” With that Bear had wiggled out of Cheryl’s arms and scurried away. “How are you?”

“Worried about Zayn.” Cheryl admitted, “And Liam. Have you heard from Maya?”

“No, not since, May?” Fern frowned, “She sort of went off the radar for a bit.”

Cheryl let out a sigh, “I need a minute of his time, Liam’s when he gets here send him to me?” Fern nodded, and let Chery pass her by.

Desmond arrived a beat later, she hugged him and smiled when he kissed her temple, “Everyone is in the sitting room, Des.” He nodded to her and hurried away.

Her dad, mom, and Bree arrived next, “The train was delayed.” Bree explained, before hustling into the house, “I’m going round to let catering in, ta?” Before Fern could answer she was gone already, her cheeks puffy pink and her jumper nearly falling off her.

“How was the trip?” Fern asked, as both her parents hugged her.

“Not too bad.” Dusty kissed her temple and headed to the party.

Becca frowned, “She was sick all night.”

“I know.” Fern felt so helpless when it came to Bree, “I just… I love her a lot.”

“I know sweetly.” Becca kissed her cheek then headed past her.

Liam arrived next without Maya. “Hey.” Fern greeted him, “Where is Maya.”

“Can we not do this right now?” Liam reached around her to the hall table to grab a glass of wine. “Please? Cheryl and Bear here?”

“Liam, she’s worried about you too.” Fern hissed, “And she wants a bloody word with you.” Liam gave her a soft kiss to the cheek and stalked off. “We aren’t done talking!” She cried after him, loud and irritated. 

Harry and Louis arrived together with Noah and Freddie. “I missed you!’s” Were shouted as they all embraced, Louis pressing kisses to her lips and nose, while Harry fought to just get kisses anywhere. The three laughed together, before Noah and Freddie headed off to play with the other children. 

“Before you ask, Dan stole Lily from me ages ago, then Mark, Anne, my parents, Des, arrived so I’ve no idea where our daughter is.” Fern offered, “And Liam is a little shit.” She added, folding her arms over her chest. 

Harry snorted, but was tackled by Nick a beat later, and the pair fell to the ground laughing. Louis, who had pulled her back out of the way, kissed her neck softly, “You're too precious for this world, sweetheart. Is anyone else coming?”

“Kacey.” She said softly, “I invited Gigi before I knew what was going on…” Kacey was climbing through the front door stepping over Harry and Nick, and straight into Oli’s embrace, as Stan and Paul followed through locking the door behind them. “Oh, Kace made it, the party can start now.”

Eventually James Corden appeared with his family (Fern was pretty sure Louis had invited them round). And Bebe Rexha arrived with limited fanfare (Fern might have tackled the woman, pregnant or not). Mitch and Sarah were a bit late with Jeff, Mike appeared, and a whole mess of security, and really it was perfect.

They ate too much food, those who could drink did drink, and at dusk they ended up in the backyard, with Oli, Stan, Paul, and Derek handling the lighting of the fireworks (Harry and Louis had hired Derek as Noah’s personal bodyguard). 

As the fireworks erupted over the night sky, she almost felt like she was at home in America celebrating - they even sang a roaring rendition of the American National Anthem, and then somehow Paul got everyone into a bed, and they slept off the party. 

-/-

The first time Fern found Bree drowsy on the patio, she didn’t think too much of it - they were all sort of high strung, and between Bree’s frequent medical appointments and the whirlwind that was living with Louis Tomlinson AND Harry Styles, she understood. She covered Bree up, and kissed her forehead, she looked peaceful in her sleep, but Fern could see the tired restless pain that seemed to always exist on Bree’s features these days. 

She made her way back in the house, to find Eleanor - “Has she been falling asleep more often?”

“The neurologist and oncologists both said she would get drowsy as the tumor got bigger.” Eleanor offered, wrapping her arms around her middle, “She acts like she’s not scared.”

“I’m scared for her.” Fern rubbed her own arms, as if she were trying to ward off the negative thoughts. Finally she slipped back out onto the patio, Eleanor looked scared herself, and settled next to Bree, moving the woman’s head to rest against her shoulder.

Slowly, as the morning sun rose, Bree started to wake up, “Fern?” She muttered, even as she snuggled closer, “What are you doing out here?”

“Felt you crawl out of bed,” Fern offered, and turned her head to kiss Bree’s forehead, “It’s getting bad, isn’t it?” 

For a long time Bree didn’t answer, “When I found out, they gave me three to five months, I’ve passed that now. I’ve gotten to see…” She closed her eyes as if her head hurt, and just breathed for a moment, “I’ve gotten to see how great of a mum you're going to be, Freddie is going to be completely fine, with you, and I watched Louis finally marry Harry.” She sighed, “I… I’ve done the good things.”

Fern felt a tear stream down her cheek, “Bree you're not alone, never alone, in this.”

“I know, Fern.” Bree linked their fingers, and snuggled closer, letting her eyes slip closed.

The two remained like that, until Eleanor joined them, crowding into the small space on Bree’s other side, she handed out a cup of tea to Bree, and passed Fern a kale smoothie, while she sipped her own cup of coffee. “After you're last appointment this month, maybe we should go to the island?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Fern offered, “I can see if Keith will make house calls.”

-/-

Ironically it was Liam who climbed into bed with Fern a couple weeks later, he had Bear with him, and Zayn had already headed back out onto the road. Liam was due in to accompany her and Steve to her doctors appointment. “Li?” She murmured, and picked her head up just a bit.

“Go back to sleep, love.” He breathed, kissing her shoulder. Bear was already snuggled up to Cami, who was asleep next to Lily, Fern stretched her arm over all three of them even as Liam spooned her from behind, pressing his face into her shoulder blade, and letting out what sounded like a little choked sob.

“Leehum.” She murmured.

He laughed a little bit, “I can’t believe you call me that.”

“Sass master taught me to.” She whispered, “You going to tell me what’s going on?”

Liam snuggled closer to her if possible, and pressed his lips to the back of her head, and whispered, “Maya had a miscarriage right after 1D day.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Fern whispered, and squeezed his hand where it rested on her side.

Liam shook his head behind her, “She… she moved back to Texas, and won’t talk to me.”

“I’m so sorry, babe.” She whispered again, “That is so painful.” She whispered, evenly.

Liam pressed closer, “I just… I’m supposed to have Bear for the month, Cheryl has all the commitments and I have-”

“Bear is fine right here with me, love. Cheryl won’t mind, and you know I don’t.” She added quickly, “Liam I’m so unbelievably sorry, Maya’s so young.” She breathed, “She’s barely twenty-two, her heart must be broken. You're heart must be broken.” She added, and turned a little to look at him.

Liam frowned, “I wasn’t really sure it was mine.”

Fern raised an eyebrow, “Waht does that mean?”

“Maya and I had problems on and off the whole time we were together, but after Cheryl I just wanted someone who was fun, you know and she was, but I don’t…” He sighed, “I don’t want the world to judge her badly or… or claim she’s the one who…”

“Oh, Li, let me handle that.” Fern offered, “You two are good friends, even if you aren’t together.” She promised and sighed into the darkness, “I love you Li, does that mean you and Zayn are both going to stay with us in Doncaster?”

Liam laughed, “The place is getting pretty crowded.”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s home, Liam.” He nodded, and although she tumbled back into sleep he didn’t. He cried softly into her hair, and held on a little tighter. Fern was a bright welcome twist of fate. 

The pair woke up when Zayn let himself in - followed by his handler, Oli, and Paul. “Oh, Liam’s here.” Zayn smiled, towed off his shoes, pulled his shirt over his head, and clambered into the bed behind Liam, snuggling up to his back. 

Fern rolled her eyes, but let them settle, there was no way she was going to get out of bed until the little ones woke up, and even then she’d need a bit of wiggling and hopeful moving to extract herself from the cuddle they were apparently having. “Zee, I think Fern might need to pee.” Liam muttered, she was so thankful he cared about her.

They both helped her out of bed, she waddled her way to the bathroom, and quickly peed, she washed her hands, brushed her teeth, and made her way to the kitchen. “Morning, Paul.”

“Morning, honey.” Paul nodded to her. “Want some help?”

“I would love that.” She beamed up at him.

“Lily in bed with the kids, Liam and Zayn?” He asked as he moved to pull eggs and bacon out of the fridge. Fern nodded beside him, and the pair went to work making breakfast for everyone, “Doctor appointment today?” She nodded again, humming.

“Mom and dad should be back today?” She ventured. Her parents had flown to Alaska to see her brother Triton, and they were due to arrive back that afternoon. They had left right after the 4th of July celebration. 

They finished breakfast in soft conversations - Paul was getting ready to see his family for a couple weeks, Victor and Derek would be in charge of security until he got back. Fern made sure that he knew they were always welcome to come stay with them, but she could understand the need to be out of the hectic life that One Direction and those around them led. 

Liam, Bear, Cami, Zayn holding Lily, all made their way into the kitchen a bit later. “Morning, babes.” Fern grinned at them all, and joined them at the table. “Haz and Lou are meeting us at the doctor's appointment this morning, as are Niall and Jules.” Jules was currently not on tour, she was writing her next album and largely on vacation. 

“So all of us together?” Liam muttered, “Oh, it’s your two week day right?” Fern nodded, which meant it would be a quiet night in for her, Lou and Haz. “Would you be ok if Zee and I took the kids to a show?” He asked.

“All the kids?” She raised an eyebrow. Twenty-four hours together wasn’t a lot of time.

“Yeah just an afternoon showing. We can take Noah, Freddie, Bear, Cami, and Lily?” Zayn said quickly, Fern sighed, they were definitely up to something, but she wasn’t sure what. “We can even take extra security.” He added, like she cared about that sort of thing.

“As long as Haz and Lou are ok with it.” She said after a beat.

“Awesome, I bet Niall and Jules will even want to go with us.” Liam already had his phone out and was texting one of them.

If Fern didn’t know any better she’d think that Louis and Harry had organized this for some reason. She tapped her fingers against the kitchen table, thinking. Her appointment with Keith wasn’t until one in the afternoon, so they could have a rather lazy day around the townhouse.

So she spent her morning watching. It was something she picked up when she first met Zayn and Liam. There was something magnetic between them, very similar to the magnetic pool between Harry and Louis. She watched the two men skirt around each other with lingering eyes and even lingering touches. Actually with all her watching, a sort of plan hatched. 

They were about to be on the road together for fourteen months (well in about nine months they would be), so she had plenty of time to work the kinks out. When she wasn’t watching those two, she was working with Maya’s handler to come up with a good public statement. In the end, they came up with the following:

_ Model Maya Henry and Singer/Songwriter Liam Payne have announced their broken engagement. The pair remain close friends, and plan to continue to see one another as friends. Their breakup comes only a month after Payne’s bandmate Zayn Malik and model Gigi Hadid also call it quits on their relationship of over five years. Sources close to both couples are supportive and understanding of their choices and wish the fans the very best, and hope their fans understand that sometimes love doesn’t work out.  _

Liam posted his own thing on Twitter, talking about how amazing of a person Maya was, and how he hoped that she and Bear would continue to be close. Maya retweeted it, gushing about how understanding and welcoming both Liam and those around him had always been to her, going on to assure Liam she would still be in Bear’s life. 

By lunch they were all loaded into one of three Range Rovers, and headed toward the London clinic. Fern was dressed to the nines as always, she’d learned that early in her time with both Louis and Harry, in a pale silver dress with rose flowers, yellow flats, and a thin cardigan on her shoulders. 

Already inside the clinic Harry, Noah, Louis and Freddie were waiting with Eleanor and Lottie. Not everyone was going back, but it was always reassuring to see the whole group, or most of the group together. As Fern climbed out of the SUV with Paul’s help, the burly guard took Lily from her carseat, and placed a firm hand on Fern’s shoulder, to guide her through the crowd - which as always seemed to loiter whenever anyone thought she might appear.

_ “How far along are you?” _

_ “How many are you having?” _

_ “Did you use any IVF?” _

_ “Who's the father?” _

_ “Are you the reason Liam and Maya broke up?” _

_ “Is it true Zayn lives with you now?” _

She ignored them and the camera flashes as always, they soon turned their attention toward Zayn who was climbing out of the second SUV with Cami on his hip, he was only about eleven steps behind her, but she could hear them shouting about Gigi, even as Zayn pulled his daughter’s head down, and did his best to scurry forward with Derek and Troy (one of Zayn’s body guards) on either side of him. Next was Liam with Bear on his hip, with Vincent and Ron (one of Liam’s body guards) hurrying him along.

Inside Niall and Jules greeted them first, then Fern was nearly running into both Harry and Louis arms, “I missed you!” She kissed their faces, and they kissed her back, happy to see her. 

“God, woman, I need you to be able to travel with us again.” Louis breathed, and cupped her face, “It’s lonely on the road, and it’s scary to be without you and Haz.”

“He’s right, this is lame, we should never tour separately again.” Harry hugged them both, as Paul cleared his throat, “Lilybilly!” He giggled as he pulled the little girl from Paul’s arms. 

-/-

The morning they were set to leave for Mersea Island, was the second time that Fern found Bree fast asleep, only this time it was on the sitting room couch. Noah and Freddie had stayed with her once she’d had a chance to talk to Harry and Louis about the island and her fear that Bree was getting closer and closer to death. Fern sighed, hard.

Before her Bree was stretched out on the couch, her cup of tea had dropped from her hand, and splashed down the front of the couch, and shattered on the hardwood floor. Carefully she found her mom and asked if Becca could clean it up. Her mother did so with sad, sad eyes. 

-/-


	7. ...don't let me go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August

**_\-- August_ **

Mersea Island was as marvelous as she remembered - although this time they were traveling a little differently. Paul had rented a large van for them to drive over, and they were taking the Ferry across. Fern had managed to corral Cami, Bear, Freddie, and Noah into seats while Lily was in her carseat (next to Noah). Dusty and Becca were in the front row talking to Paul as he drove. Bree was curled up under blankets fast asleep just behind Becca, then Eleanor was sitting across from Bree, taking selfies and trying her best to be quiet. Bree had asked her politely not to call on her family, or even to alert her parents that she was getting worse (Bree feared that they would somehow blame the whole thing on Louis). 

Stretched around them on the bus were various members of their security team - Derek, Vincent, Oli, Matteo (he was fairly new but Paul liked him), Benny (also a recent hire but former military) and Peter (borrowed from Liam’s protection detail just because Bear rather liked him). Each one was alert and looking out the window watching the world, except Oli, who Fern was resting her head on, he had his arm around her shoulders, and her eyes closed against the morning sun. “Keith is going to travel to the island tomorrow, the third, for the first time, the eleventh, the eighteenth, and the twenty-fifth.” 

“And you called ahead to make sure that the pantry was stocked?” She asked, curiously.

Oli nodded, “The two staff members you hired to keep the bungalow clean and in order, have stocked it with the food that you’ve asked for as well as had the hanging bed installed on the front porch.” 

“Thank you, Oli.” She kissed his cheek, and snuggled back against him, “Is everyone otherwise engaged?” She whispered lowly, he nodded, “We need to talk about Bree.”

“I’ve organized everything that you’ve asked, Fern.” He assured her, “From the outfit that Freddie liked, the Gucci skirt and the long sleeve Valentino shirt, as well as the Gucci shoes. I know you don’t know how funerals work in the UK.” Oli whispered, “So once the death is registered, we have already picked the funeral director, she’s going to be buried at her family’s church cemetery, with us paying for everything, and we are going to start a charity for single mothers who have chronic health issues.” He added, “Calling it the Jungwirth Trust.” He offered, just as slowly, “That last bit was Louis’ idea.”

She nodded, “He’s a good man.” 

“Almost there, loves!” Paul called out, as the ferry landed on the island. It wasn’t that far of a drive to their little bungalow. Paul parked on the side of the house, and he moved with the rest of the security team to clear the house and to carry their luggage in. Once they were done, Paul led them all inside. “Get settled in, everyone.”

“Becca and I are going to take the older kids to the beach.” Dusty offered, he looked to Derek, Peter, and Vincent - all of whom had changed to semi-plain clothes so they wouldn’t overheat or stick out like a sore thumb. The men nodded and helped Dusty and Becca lead the kids out, Eleanor was fussing over lunch - which was refreshing enough. 

Bree was lounging on the couch, with Lily in her lap, “Lillybilly.” Bree cooed, “Almost seven months old now, hm?” She would be seven months old on the tenth. Fern smiled as she listened to Bree rambling on with Lily. Fern set about organizing the kids rooms - all four of the older kids were bunking together. Cami would be sharing a bed with both Bear and Freddie, which probably would be frowned upon, not that she cared. Noah was going on thirteen, and needed his own bed. Although she was sure one of the kids would eventually climb in bed with Noah. 

Oli set up the playpen in the master bedroom for Fern - Eleanor and Bree would both be sleeping with her on this trip. “Oh, no.” Bree’s voice sounded painful. Fern hurried back into the livingroom - Bree’s nose was dripping blood, and she was trying hard to keep Lily from playing in it, Eleanor quickly approved and grabbed Lily, stepping away with wide eyes. 

“Bree-” Fern rushed to her, as much as she could, waddling as she went, grabbing at one of the burping cloths, to mop up the blood, “Are you ok?” She asked, softly.

Bree looked at her with scared, tired eyes, “This happens sometimes.” She moved to hold the burp cloth herself, as Fern settled on the couch with her, “I didn’t mean to bleed on Lily-”

“Shh, none of that.” Fern rubbed her shoulder, affectionately, “El can you clean her up?”

“Of course.” Eleanor all but ran from the room.

Fern doubted that Eleanor would be good in a crisis situation, frowning as she pulled Bree into a more comfortable position, she asked, “Is there a way to stop it?”

“No.” Bree hummed, “I’m sorry, Fern.”

“Don’t worry, this can be washed, and we can get the couch cleaned.” She assured, soft.

Eventually Bree’s nose stopped bleeding, and with Oli’s help they cleaned her up. Bree changed clothes, while Oli cleaned the couch the best he could. Once Bree was situated on the couch again, Fern passed Lily back to her. “She loves you, babe.” Fern rubbed Bree’s head, and moved to help Eleanor with lunch.

-/-

Keith came with the equipment he would need - “I rented this for a month, going to just leave it here, is that ok?” He looked at Paul who nodded, “Dining room?” Another nod - they were mainly eating around the couch or on the front patio and porch so they’d moved the whole table and chairs into the sand out front for the kids to build a fort with. 

Derek, Peter, and Vincent were often just off the porch with the kids, playing and kicking up the sand along with the kids. Noah was learning to bodyboard with Benny (the large and imposing meat head was rather slick at bodyboarding). “Made lunch, want some?” Fern asked, softly.

Keith to his credit would never cease to be suprised by Fern, she was both a homemaker and a driven star. He was one hundred percent sure that she would have been one of those Marilyn Monroe types in the 50s, too smart and too pretty for her own good. He checked over his notes, then looked back up at her, “Lunch sounds good.” He admitted, “What are we eating?”

“Fish and chips.” She called back, which made him laugh - hard.

“I’ll never understand how you’ve just accepted all the culture here.” He managed, “I forget sometimes that you're American until you talk.”

She cackled at that, and returned with a plate for him, before leaning against the door frame, “What do you know about brain cancer? Or, brain tumors?” She ventured.

He blinked, “This is about Miss Jungwirth?”

She nodded, slowly, “She uh, she’s getting worse.”

“That is to be expected, isn’t it?” Keith asked, softly, “You, uh, you know that?”

“I do, but it still hurts.” She huffed. “She’s… she’s been a good friend, and really supportive about me being in Freddie’s life, she’s torn other girlfriends of Louis’ down for them ‘mommig’ her kid, but with me it’s been different. She’s such an amazing person, and I… I’m going to be lost without her.” She admitted, “I’ve started writing a song, you know.”

“Oh, honey.” Keith sighed, looking at her with sad eyes. “I forget sometimes that you’ve only been in their world for what, two, almost three years?”

“Something like that, I’d only known them for like five and a half months when we knew for sure I was going to spend the rest of my life with Haz and Lou.” She breathed out, “After that it was just, sort of… a fast ride to here.” She admitted, “A fast ride to, to, well fame and eventually the world seemed to just be waiting for me.”

“She moved to Europe so Freddie would be close to Louis?” Keith asked, even as he set up the machines around them, and snuck chips when she was talking.

“Yeah, and the day after Louis and Harry got married she signed her custody away completely, giving half custody to them, and half custody to me. Her family is in LA but she and Louis agreed to bury her with the rest of the Tomlinson family, said she was family and needed to be there.”

Keith nodded at her, “Come on then, let’s get you checked out.”

Since she saw Keith so frequently she was roaming around in a bikini with a wrap around her body, she just wiggled out of the cover up, and settled onto the recliner they’d pulled in as her stretcher. 

“So we should be between 32-33 weeks for the older set, and 29-30 for the younger set.” Keith looked at her thoughtfully, “From about this moment on, you're technically good to go, I mean, it would be a lot of time in the hospital, and a lot of time in recovery, but you're at a place now that I think would be doable if a situation were to arise.” He sighed, “You have a birth plan?”

“Yes - we are going to the clinic, c-section, if I can’t make decisions for myself - Louis, Harry, Anne, and my mother are to be relied upon.” She paused, and stretched her fingers out a bit over her waist, “We’ve already picked names - four of each.” She said helpfully, “Bag for the hospital is packed, everything is in there for me, babies, and my men and our older kids.”

Keith smiled at her, “You're doing great.”

“Thanks.” She huffed, “How are they doing?”

“Really well, running out of room.” He hummed, “I don’t know if you're going to make it to September, you already can’t hardly move.” She nodded, hopeless. “How quickly can those boys get back here if you need them?”

She glanced out the window, “Just a redeye away.” She sighed, heavily.

-/-

The next two weeks passed easily enough, with Fern writing on a song that she hoped would bring Freddie some happiness, after. And maybe Noah too. She was currently on a video chat with Niall, Liam and Zayn, “How does this sound?” She played the song on the guitar again, and then sung,  _ “I've seen that ray of light, And it's shining on my destiny, Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid, To follow everywhere it's taking me, All I know is yesterday is gone, And right now I belong, To this moment, to my dreams-” _

Niall was nodding along, but Zayn interrupted, “Yesterday is gone sounds better than I’ve no yesterdays left.” She nodded along, and sighed, before she played the next few chords again. “Send the rest of the music to us? We can put a drum and piano to it for you?” Zayn suggested, and she nodded. “How is everything?”

“Hectic, Keith comes to check me out once a-” She stopped talking when she heard the sound of glass breaking, “Shit, I’ll be back.” She left the phone and guitar on her bed, and grabbed her cardigan - at this point she was just wearing loose dresses. “Eleanor?” 

She didn’t receive a response, so she tiptoed further, checking her room, Eleanor was still fast asleep, as were all the children, Oli was drooling on the couch. “Bree?” She ventured when she couldn’t see her in the kitchen, “Bree?” She cried out, and received no response. Carefully she moved through the house, to the patio, “Bree where are you?” The front porch and sand were empty, so she crept back to the back of the house, “Bree?” She whisper-shouted again, and received no response, she turned the corner, and saw Bree’s bare legs, the glass of the mug scattered around her feet, “BREE!” She shouted, and hurried closer, “PAUL, OLI!” She screamed.

Oli jolted first, tripping in his blanket to rush to her, “Wha?” Then his eyes landed on Bree, he moved around Fern, and rolled the woman over, her nose was bleeding, and her body was limp, “Fern call emergency services, now-”

She reached for her phone but it was still on the bed, “Shit,” She hissed, and made her way back to the hide-a-bed in the dining room, “I’ll call you back.” She hissed panicked, as she hung up on all three of them, then called emergency services.

The next seven minutes of her life she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to recount - what she did know was that Dusty and Becca herded the kids and Eleanor onto the side sand of the house. The boys - Derek thankfully knew first aid - did what they could to keep Bree stable until paramedics arrived, Oli held tight to Fern, and just rubbed her shoulders the best he could. She watched, with tears on her lashes as the paramedics hauled her out of the house and into an ambulance, Paul must have gotten the hospital information, because he was hurrying them all into the car. 

Except, Fern - Fern let out a high pitched noise, “My water broke.” 

-/-

It was Derek who called Keith, and told him he should probably meet them at the hospital with a team, that Fern was being rushed into delivery, and Bree was stable but in a vegatative state. Paul called Harry and Louis, both jumped the first redeye; Peter called Liam who took care of calling Niall and Zayn - and everyone canceled their next several tour dates citing an emergency.

Anne was the first one to make it to the hospital, and she shoved her way through the room to scoop up Freddie and hold him tight, “It’s ok, sweetheart, you're ok-”

Keith wasn’t long behind her, with a team of medical staff, and several small hospitals such as the one on the island wouldn’t have. He waved a hello, then “Becca, Anne, I need you both in the room with me, until Harry and Louis arrive you're helping call the shots -” Both women scurried off, Anne putting Freddie back into Dusty’s arms. 

Desmond, Mark, and Dan arrived with the younger Tomlinson-Deakin kids, Mark holding Freddie, while Des comforted Cami and Bear. Paul was rocking Lily in his arms - every careful plan in the history of the world had fallen at their feet.

-/-

Louis arrived before Harry, rushing into scrubs and fighting his way through to the operating room - Keith was already well into his work, with Becca and Anne holding tight to Fern’s hands, “I’m here.” He promised as he found her, awake and crying, “I’m here, Haz is on his way, you’ve got this, you’ve got this.” He promised, she let out a sob, “Hey, it’s alright, we love you.” He promised and pressed kisses to her head.

He wasn’t going to look, knowing it would make him sick if he did, he leaned over, to kiss away her tears, not even ten minutes later Harry was rushing in, he kissed Louis’ temple, then, “You're doing great, isn’t she Keith?”

“Wonderful, just-” Keith sounded focused, “Ah, first babe!” He declared, “Who wants to cut-”

“Me.” Anne took one look at the boys, and Fern’s face, she wasn’t sure if the younger girl was crying in fear or over her friend, she wasn’t sure about anything - other than the fact that right now the boys needed to focus on her, and Becca was trying to rub soothing circles on her chest. 

“First one is a boy-” Renee’s voice wavered over them.

Neither Harry nor Louis could focus on that, however, they were too interested in keeping Fern calm, “Sweetheart.” Harry breathed, “You are doing so amazing, I love you so much.” 

Louis beside him was trying not to cry, “You’ve got this, you're doing great, don’t worry about the other stuff-”

Fern let out a startled little sob, “Bree!”

“I know, we know.” Harry offered, as he kissed her nose, “It’s, you just focus on this, ok?”

“Second baby!” Keith sounded.

“This one’s a girl-” Renee announced.

Anne looked at the pair of them, “Are these the older two?”

“-Yes.” Renee’s voice wavered over them.

“Harry, you and Fern had twins, a boy and a girl, sweetheart-” Anne offered, trying her hardest to sooth them, but when she looked at them she found Harry and Louis had their faces bowed into her neck, their hands linked in hers, and all three were crying - this wasn’t how today was supposed to go, Becca looked up at her with tears in her own eyes.

“Third baby-” Keith announced.

Anne let out a startled noise - both of the first babies had looked impossibly small, but this one was tiny, she doubted it weighed over a pound - “Girl!” Renee sounded, even as Anne moved to cut the umbilical cord.

“So good-” Anne heard Louis’ higher airy voice breath, “So wonderful.”

“I love you both so much-” Fern choked the words out, sobbing a bit. 

“Last babe!” Keith announced, happy and panicked, “Oh-”

“Oh?” Becca asked.

“One moment!” Keith shouted, “Cord-” 

Renee was a flourie of movement - “It’s a boy!” She cried out, “The cord-”

“It’s alright, he’s alright!” Keith sounded, Anne looked at the slightly purplish baby, then at Keith, who nodded at her to cut the cord. “Tess, can you get these four cleaned up and checked over - they need to be in the NICU, now!” 

“Yes sir!” Tessa sounded from somewhere past them.

“Alright, Fern, honey, you’ve done it!” Keith offered happily, “We’ve got to do a couple things, then I’m going to close you up-” His voice danced away, “Fern? Everyone back she’s hemorrhaging!” 

-/-

Harry and Louis had never felt so helpless. Fern was ok, Keith had managed to save her life, but it had cost them the ability to have any more children. Her little tired body looked limp in the hospital bed, Keith had managed to get her airlifted, as well as the newborns to St George's Hospital. 

The rest of the crew met them there hours later. Harry and Louis paced the room around their sleeping wife, while they waited for news of their babies, when Keith walked in, still wearing the bloody scrubs from the tiny island hospital, they both paused - her room had filled up with bodies, even as she laid under the heating blanket. “Fern’s stable.” He said softly, “My colleague Doctor Bassu says she’s going to make a full recovery.” He said easily, “Now, about your newborns - two boys and two girls. She did pretty good, right?” They both nodded.

“Are they ok?” Harry sounded so broken, so hopeless.

Keith smiled, it was a sad sort of thing, “We knew there was a chance she’d go early, we planned for it. The fact that both of you were in nearby countries is no short miracle.” He folded his arms over the chest, “Baby Boy A is 3 lbs 2 ounces, 17 inches long. Baby Girl A is 2 lbs 15 ounces and 16 and a half inches long - biologically those are yours Harry. You’ll need to give Tessa their names soon.” Then he looked at Louis, “Baby Boy B is 2 lbs and three ounces, 14 and a fourth inches long. Baby Girl B is 2 lbs even, and thirteen inches long - those biologically are yours, Louis.” He took a long breath. 

Renee offered some further explanation then, “Harry you're twins made it to 32 and a half weeks gestation, putting them in what we call moderately preterm. Louis you're twins made it to about 29 weeks gestation, placing them in very preterm delivery. Fern was strong and careful throughout her term, she did well through delivery. The babies are in incubation beds at the moment, and are going to be here for a while, so is Fern. But they have a good chance.” 

Louis and Harry tossed their arms around each other, holding tight, and softly crying, as Niall, Zayn and Liam wrapped around them, holding just as tight to one another. Keith cleared his throat, “You’ll need to name them, regardless, and Fern is going to be medically woken within the next twenty-four hours.” 

“I know their names.” Eleanor whispered, softly. “Adelyn Olivia Styles, Lochlan Riley Styles, Sutton Noelle Tomlinson, and Decklan Atlas Tomlinson. Born on August 15th.” She breathed out, and then  _ broke _ . “Oh, Bree!” She nearly dropped, Oli caught her around the middle, and held her upright, even as he lowered her down to the floor. 

Harry moved to hug her too, as did Louis - “She made Fern her Power of Attorney.” Becca said evenly, “She…”

Louis sighed, “Fern will wake up and she will know what to do, about everything.”

-/-

Louis and Harry stood silently side by side in the emergency nursery, looking down at the four little lives they now had to worry about. They were both in scrubs, and looking down at all the machines that were hooked around and to the babies, Harry couldn't help the tears that started down his face, “Lou.”

“Haz, come here.” He wrapped him in a tight hug, “There ok, just need a little more time to be perfect. Keith thought it would take about two months for them to get home.” He breathed, “I love you, and they are going to be perfect.”

“Lou.” Harry breathed again, “We almost lost her, and them.”

“We aren’t going to lose Fern.” He pulled Harry’s face into his neck and let the younger boy cry against him. “She’s the only thing God ever did nice to us.” Louis hummed, and felt his own tears fall. 

“What if we do?” Harry murmured.

Louis held him tight to his chest, “We will raise our children in her honor, but Haz, she’s right there.” He whispered, “She’s right there, and she’s safe, and her heart is beating, and she’s going to be fine.” 

-/-

Fern didn’t wake up on the 16th.

Or the 17th.

She did wake up on the 18th, slowly and cautiously. 

“Mhghm.” She whimpered, and slowly her eyes opened, the room was nearly pitch black, and her head was heavy. “Nngh?” She breathed out, worried. 

“Babe?” Louis whispered, as he yawned, he hadn’t slept very well since he arrived - and the media was a shit show, Eleanor hadn't been able to write anything up press release wise - Steve had actually flown in and was with her at a nearby hotel. Gemma had handled it, for the most part, putting out a series of apologies for the boys, then she put out a press release saying that Harry, Louis and Fern had welcomed their children - and needed privacy for the moment. 

“Lulu.” She whispered, her voice raspy, “Wha?”

“You're water broke when you found Bree.” Louis whispered, as he maneuvered into the bed with her, trying not to jostle her. Fern’s face contorted, worry inked into her eyes. “The babies are ok, you did - fuck, amazing.” He whispered, “Two boys and two girls, even split between me and Haz. You-”

“Bree?” She whined.

Louis leaned back to look at her, she probably would hate how beautiful he thought she looked at this moment, her hair was messy and her face blotchy, her eyes were wet, and her lips chapped. Louis rubbed her cheeks, and sighed, “Sweet heart, she hasn’t regained consciousness.” He sighed, “You, you hemorrhaged - Keith tried to explain to me what it meant, but… the tumor in Bree’s brain led to an aneurysm, that was what happened in the morning, it happened out of nowhere.” He explained. 

“Bree.” She said a little more firmly.

Louis felt tears well in his eyes, “She hasn’t woken up, Fern, they don’t think she will. Her family arrived, and she made you the power of attorney-”

Fern sighed, and blinked, then looked away, “Haz?”

“Yeah, just-” Louis dipped down to kiss her face all over, her lips all over, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She breathed back at him, and he felt like his heart was soaring again. He climbed off the bed, to shake Harry awake, he motioned to Fern, and then headed out to tell the doctors.

Harry was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he realized she was awake. “Fern.” He smiled brightly at her, “I was so scared.”

“I know babe.” She whispered, and groggily reached for him, touching his cheek softly, “I’m here ok, and the babies - Lou said-”

Harry dropped and kissed her lips, soundly, before he pulled back with tearful eyes, “You can’t have anymore kids.” He whispered.

“I knew that might be a possibility, Keith and I discussed it.” She rasped, “Water?”

Harry hustled to find water for her, and helped her sip it, “Keith said you did fantastic.”

She snorted, the nurses were in the room to check her over, so Harry ended up being forced backward, “Just a moment.” The one named Ariel asked, so Louis took Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the room, they found the waiting room crammed with people - their whole family and security.

“She’s awake!” Harry screamed excited at them all, and Louis next to him beamed, the pair quickly dissolved in tears, holding onto one another, “And we can all see her soon.”

-/-

The first time Fern held her babies she cried, hard, but was so pleased. 

The day that she got to see Bree she broke down, cried until she couldn’t breathe, then met Bree’s parents for the first time and they talked for hours. Louis and Harry watched from afar.

-/-

_ With a heavy heart the One Direction family have announced this morning that Briana Jungwirth lost her battle with brain cancer. Jungwirth is the mother of Louis Tomlinson’s eldest son Freddie Reign Tomlinson. She passed with her family and friends around her, and will be buried alongside Tomlinson’s mother Johanna Deakin in Doncaster.  _

-/-

_ Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are excited to announce the births of their children with Fern Styles-Tomlinson. Styles-Tomlinson experienced a medical miracle and conceived on two separate dates. Styles welcomed twins Adelyn Olivia Styles and Lochlan Riley Styles. Tomlinson welcomed Sutton Noelle Tomlinson, and Decklan Atlas Tomlinson. All four were born on August 15, 2023. There were complications during birth - mother and infants are still hospitalized at this time. Both Styles and Tomlinson have asked that fans continue to offer support. _

_-/-_


	8. ...infinity...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later

**One Year Later**

**August 10, 2024**

**Glasgow, Scotland**

“Noah!” Fern shouted - her just turned fourteen year old son turned to look at her, “Where is your brother?” She demanded, he pointed to behind her to reveal eight year old Freddie with several balloons in hand, “And Lily?” She blinked rapidly, the eighteen month old teetered out of the bedroom, followed by the twins squared, who were five days away from being one.

Adelyn and Lochlan were starting to walk, Sutton and Decklan had just mastered crawling. “Atty, Lock, Sut, Deck!” She cheered, and they giggled as they made their way to her, “Lillybilly.” She laughed as Lily marched to her. “Noah, can you help me?” She asked, curiously. “Where are Cami and Bear?”

Cami was four now, and Bear was almost seven. “Room.” Noah declared, and she sighed. “The kids room, mom.”

“Yeah, thanks.” She sighed, exasperatedly. “Noah, really -”

“Mom.” He whined, exasperated back at her.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and looked at them. “Noah please.”

“Ok, mom.” He said softly, and hung his head down the hallway and shouted, “CAMI! BEAR!” The pair darted forward, tripping and falling all over each other, “Found them.”

“Thanks.” She rolled her eyes, “Listen we have four hours until showtime-”

Noah looked at her, “Mom, you're a rockstar what are you worried about?”

Fern pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’ve never performed this song live, and I’m opening the show with it.” It wasn’t her first tour where she’d be on stage with One Direction, it had taken her almost seven months to get back to her normal self after everything that happened the August before. She’d started performing again in March of this world tour with One Direction. 

Noah looked at her for a long moment, “What else is going on?”

“Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn are going to announce their relationship - Gigi and Cheryl are going to be in the audience.” Noah blinked at her, “Niall and Jules are announcing their wedding plans - and they are going to bring Oisin.” 

“Mom, you're the band handler and a singer, breathe.” Noah was as tall as her now, he pressed his palms to her shoulders and squeezed hard. “You’ve got this, you are the super hero.”

“BABE!” Harry’s voice sounded, and she laughed.

“In here babe.” She called back. Harry appeared then - swooping up Addy and Sut. Louis wrangled Lock and Deck, and hugged them to him, Lily curling around his legs, as Cami attempted to climb up Harry’s legs. Bear, Freddie and Noah all sort of lounged backward, toward the living room.

“Hi.” Louis kissed her lips, and then Harry dove in for a kiss.

“Hello.” She breathed at both of them.

Harry’s elbow caught on the cabinet, and he nearly tripped - Fern caught him, “Oops.”

The three laughed together, “Are you ready for tonight?” Louis asked.

She shrugged, “Everyone is going to be on stage with us.” She cleared her throat, “So, still mad we bought an eighth house?” She looked at Louis.

He rolled his eyes, “No, this was the first time all three of us picked a house. And it’s where we started.” He hummed, softly. It was more of a villa, and Noah had been the one to fall in love with it first. Liam had sold his house in LA to Kacey, so she could stay there whenever she wanted to - her relationship with Oli was pretty perfect. Oli was traveling with her now. 

Eleanor and Steve were engaged, and at the moment they were on a train to meet them. 

Ashe and Benji had gotten married in the previous year, and were extremely happy - they often used the house Louis and Harry had tried to secretly build for Fern in Floyd. 

“Are we ready?” Fern asked, softly, “For lunch in the garden? Did you two get everything all set up.” She looked at her husbands, they nodded. She smiled brightly. “Alright - picnic!” She cheered, grabbed the large picnic basket and headed outside with them - Clif, Bruce, Klepto and Noah’s new puppy Frog was running around. Golden had staked her claim on Freddie’s bedroom. 

They headed into the back yard, where Harry and Louis had stretched out two large blankets, and a handful of pillows were tossed about. As the boys settled the youngest down, Noah helped Lily, Freddie, Cami and Bear scrambled together around the circle. Watching Cami and Bear had become a pretty normal thing - as both Liam and Zayn settled their lives, and both made the moves necessary to be together.

Fern settled on the blanket, as Lily, Addy, Lock, Deck, and Sut climbed all over Harry and Louis. Fern smiled as she looked at them.

Harry had just managed to get Lock and Sut comfortable on his lap, Addy was on Fern’s while Louis had Deck and Lily - the older kids were running around with the dogs. Fern couldn’t help but smile as she watched both Louis and Harry with their children, with each other, with all their children. Harry was dotting and sweet, and not at all able to reprimand them. Louis was protective and determined, he wanted to make sure they were well taken care of but he was also not very good at reprimanding.

“Papapapapapapa.” Lock patted Harry’s face, as Sut chimed in with “Paaapa.”

“Daaaaaa!” Deck pulled on Louis’ ear, and smiled, “Da.” Lily tried to kiss Louis’ better.

“Mumumumum.” Addy giggled at Fern.

“I seriously love this.” She breathed.

“Ohhhhhyo!” Niall’s voice sounded, “Where’s me favorite nieces and nephews!”

“Back here!” Harry shouted.

Jules appeared first, with Oisin on her hip, he was about four months old now. “Hi ya’ll.”

“Hey Jules.” Fern scooted over to make room for her, the moment Jules sat down, she let Oisin down on his stomach, the little boy babbling and giggling. Deck and Sut both babbled back at him. “Hi Ni!” She smiled as the Irishman kissed her forehead, and sat down between Jules and Louis. 

“Liam and Zayn coming?” Niall asked.

“At some point-” Louis laughed as Addy climbed into Niall’s lap. Fern scooped up Oisin, and let the little boy snuggle into her. 

“BRADFORD IN THE HOUSE!” Zayn sounded, just as Liam snorted with laughter. The pair found them quick enough - Cami and Bear screaming for them as they hauled them upward and kissed them. “Missed you two!” Zayn let himself be pulled into a group hug, and smiled warmly at the group before them. “Anyone seen twitter today?”

“Er, no, did Gemma and Eleanor put something out?” Jules asked. Jules had pretty much stopped touring on her own, she was always with Fern or recording with Georgia Rose, she was the unofficial seventh member of One Direction (according to the fans). 

“Gem did.” Liam admitted, “Hold on -  _ One Direction is proud to announce the long overdue coming out and relationship of Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. The pair both identify as bisexual. Both Cheryl and Gigi couldn’t be happier for them - both will be at the concert tonight to show support. Julia Michaels and Niall Horan have also selected a wedding date!” _

“She is so good at writing us as good guys.” Harry smiled, happy that his sister had stepped in when Eleanor had lost her way. Eleanor wasn’t even modeling anymore, choosing to live her life according to Steve’s schedule. 

As a group they couldn’t be happier - all of them. They’d come so far, from Princess Park, from Glasgow in 2021, from the xFactor auditions in 2010/11. They’d moved so far forward, and they’d done it together, apart, as one, as many. Sitting in the Scottish sun, laughing and snacking with their children all over the place - it was completely perfect.

-/-

“You know - this arena is important to me.” Fern stepped to center stage, “In 2021 I snuck here on a business trip.” She admitted, “Three years ago if you would have told me my future was standing on the stage of the O2 Arena, I would have laughed at you.” She admitted, seriously, “I can’t believe how far we’ve come-”

The crowd rowdy yelled  _ From Princess Park _ .

She smiled down at them, “A year ago I was writing a song, for someone who let me into her son's life when she didn’t have to.” She admitted, “It was a song that I hoped would help Freddie heal, until the moment only he and the band have heard me sing it.” She breathed out, emotion already coiling strongly around her, “I’m opening the show tonight for two people - one is Briana Jungwirth who didn’t have to love me but chose to, and the other is for someone who loved me when I lost these boys-” She motioned to Harry and Louis. “His name was Jason Noah Brown.” 

She looked across the stadium. The chords from Niall’s guitar started, as she turned to look back at him, and nodded, “The first one I titled Bree’s song for a long time, but Freddie helped me rename it. It’s called  _ Someone’s Watching Over Me _ .” She nodded warmly. 

_ I found myself today _

_ Oh, I found myself and ran away _

_ But something pulled me back _

_ The voice of reason I forgot I had _

_ All I know is you're not here to say _

_ What you always used to say _

_ But it's written in the sky tonight _

_ So I won't give up, no I won't break down _

_ Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_ And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong _

_ When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_ Someone's watching over me _

_ I've seen that ray of light _

_ And it's shining on my destiny _

_ Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid _

_ To follow everywhere it's taking me _

_ All I know is yesterday is gone _

_ And right now I belong _

_ To this moment, to my dreams _

_ So I won't give up, no I won't break down _

_ Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_ And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong _

_ When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_ Someone's watching over me _

_ It doesn't matter what people say _

_ And it doesn't matter how long it takes _

_ Believe in yourself and you'll fly high _

_ And it only matters how true you are _

_ Be true to yourself and follow your heart _

_ So I won't give up, no I won't break down _

_ Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_ And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong _

_ When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_ So I won't give up, no I won't break down _

_ Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_ And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong _

_ When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_ Someone's watching over me _

_ Someone's watching over _

_ Someone's watching over _

_ Someone's watching over me _

_ Yeah, oh, oh, _

_ Someone's watching over me _

She felt her tears hanging heavy on her eyelashes, as she cleared her throat, she’d closed her eyes when she started singing. The crowd had gone silent as they looked up at her. The megascreen behind her filled with pictures of Bree with all of them. She looked down at the fans and saw their own tears, their own memories seemed to be dancing over their faces. “I, uh, just - a moment.” She wiped tears from her eyes, and turned to look back at the stage.

They’d set up a safe space for the kids, in the middle of the madness, all the kids had on sound defenders, even Noah. Jules was laying in the middle of it all with a silly smile on her face. Louis moved to pull her into an embrace, and for a moment they stood there crying together, before Harry wrapped around them, holding their mics down. She calmed down easily enough and then turned back to the others.

“I want to sing a second song, then take a break.” She admitted, and they nodded around her. “I asked over a year ago if I could do a cover of this song, sung by Kenny Chesney to honor someone who held me when these two couldn’t.” She breathed, “So here’s  _ Who You’d Be Today _ ”.

She finished it up with those rough tears and cries, “ _ Sunny days seem to hurt the most,  _ _ I wear the pain like a heavy coat,”  _ Her voice broke, hard, “ _ The only thing that gives me hope, Is I know I'll see you again someday,”  _ She let out a harsh exhale, her hand shook, and her shoulders sank a bit, “ _ Someday, someday.” _

-/-

Harry liked the nighttime duties. It wasn’t often they were all in a house to do tuck ins and story times, but tonight - tonight Harry had managed to convince Noah, Freddie, Lily, Addy, Lock, Sut, and Deck into their large bed, he had a story book spread over his lap where he laid in the middle of the bed, with the younger five stretched over him. Noah was on himself, with Louis cuddled around him, Freddie was on his right, with Fern behind him. 

“But if Prince Eric didn't kiss Ariel by sunset on the third day, she would become a mermaid again. Even worse, she would belong to the sea witch forever!” Harry exclaimed, lowly, since he was in fact trying to convince their seven children to go to sleep. 

Fern, Freddie and Noah were already asleep. Louis took a quick stock, and realized only he and Harry were still awake, “Babe.” Louis murmured.

Harry looked over them, “Oh.” He hummed, “Do I stop?”

“No, finish telling me the story.” Louis yawned as he looked at the longest love of his life.

Harry gave him a fond look, “I love you.”

“I love you too, now read me to sleep, babe.” Louis leaned over Noah and kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled and returned his attention to the book, “Charmed by her silent beauty, Prince Eric showed Ariel his kingdom.” Louis snuggled back down and let Harry’s voice wash over him. “Ariel loved being with the prince in the human world, but the two had not yet kissed. Worried that Prince Eric was falling in love with Ariel, Ursula transformed herself into the beautiful Vanessa. She was going to make the prince fall in love with her instead.” Harry looked over to see Louis fast asleep.

Thankful for his longer arms, he reached over and put the book on the side table, then flicked the light off, Harry settled his hand under Fern’s head, she nuzzled into him instantly, his other arm was already under Louis and Noah’s head. He closed his eyes, and realized - finally he was  _ free _ .

The one thing he’d felt like he’d never be, when he became famous, when he kept losing Louis, when management kept ruining everything, when Eleanor nearly drove them completely apart. He honestly didn’t think they’d ever make it here. To freedom. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, and his arms full of the most important people in his life. Home was what they made it, and the three carved themselves into one another, to stand against the constructs of society. 

**_La fine e arrivederci -_ **


End file.
